Shinigami Blues
by thrilllover39
Summary: Paul Shinji is on the verge of losing his brother, then comes Dawn Hale, top shinigami who has been punished and is sent to earth, she cant live with out a life source, so she makes a deal with paul, shell save reggies life if he feeds her his life energy, he accepts, but he dosent realize making such deals with a death angel will only lead him towards a contract full of secrets.
1. Chapter 1:Punishment

**Thrillover: Yay this is so exciting my two favorite characters in a fanfic, what do you two think?**

**Paul: *shrugs* It would have been better if I was the shinigami.**

**Dawn: well you can't because I don't have a sibling and you do *Snickers***

**Paul; so troublesome, as long as I don't look like an idiot I'm ok with it I guess.**

**Thrilllover: Alrighty then *gives thumbs up to Paul***

**Dawn: Hooray for us! *joins thrilllover and poses with a thumbs up***

**Paul: Idiots *face palms* Thrilllover does not own Pokémon and I'm glad she doesn't otherwise id have a show revolving around me and troublesome here. **

**Thrilllover: Hey!...it's true *gives innocent smile* **

**Dawn: Moving on, so here's chapter one, enjoy!**

**(Distortion world AKA underworld)**

"Dawn what you have to say for yourself?" spoke giratina the king and lord of the underworld, he was a fierce and dark Pokémon with large torn wings and a bipedal body.

He stared down at the beautiful teenage girl with long midnight blue hair and sapphire colored eyes that shined beautifully. She wore a long Black dress that reached to floor and hugged her body perfectly; it had a one shoulder strap neckline with a gold clip attached to the shoulder with engravings of wings on it.

"Look the guy said he wanted to die so I granted his wish for him, you should be praising me not scolding." Huphed the bluennette rolling her eyes.

"Dawn he meant it sarcastically, he was angry that he got fired from his job, you just took an innocent man's life…again." The dark lord Pokémon sweat dropped shaking its head in disappointment.

"Ok, so what if I did, these human need to understand that when they talk like that us shinigami will take them seriously, idiots." Growled the bluennette angrily crossing her arms.

"They are not the problem child but you, always taking their meanings seriously before ever thinking, I think it's time you had some time off." Sighed giratina.

"I guess-Wait! Hold up! Time off! As in what!?" shouted the blue eyed teen in shock.

"The dark counsel has agreed to let you take time off and figure out what you're doing wrong in the shinigami business." Spoke the dark dragon in a strict voice.

"B-but It was a simple mistake, it won't happen again." Pleaded the reaper girl.

"I'm sorry" and with that said, giratina unleashed a powerful dark beam from its chest right next to dawn who shrieked of startalation, a dark vortex appeared sucking the bluennette in.

"Kyyyaa!" she screamed attempting to grab hold of something but nothing was in sight for grab.

**(Human world, Sinnoh Region)**

"Doctor Takeshi how is he?" spoke a purple haired teen, he had chilling onyx colored eyes that were filled with worry; he stood across from his brother's bed, who was now lying down sleeping peacefully.

His doctor was a young man with tanned skin, spiky brown hair, and eyes that appeared to be squinted, he wore a white doctor's coat and took out the stethoscope from his ears wrapping it around his neck releasing a sigh. He stared down at the older shinji brother who seemed weak and unusually pale; he began sweating through his sleep.

"Paul, Reggie just seems to be getting worse every day, at this rate I don't know if he'll make it alive." Answered the young doctor sadly.

"No, NO! Don't say that!" shouted Paul blowing a hole through his brother's wall with his fist, the impact of the hit startled Brock and causing Reggie to slowly open his eyes.

"Mm, P-Paul?" whispered the older shinji weakly.

Paul's eyes widened, he ran to his brothers side watching in pure sadness as his brother barely had any energy to speak, "Reggie it's me Paul, how are you feeling?" answered the purplette kneeling down.

"Heh, not so great actually, but maybe some more medication will help me get better right doctor Takeshi?" Laughed Reggie who was weezing violently.

Brock couldn't bear to speak at all as he saw Reggie in his state, he turned to Paul who stared at him expecting an answer but he only shook his head turning his back to the brother who bit his lip angrily.

"Don't worry Reggie I'm sure you'll get better in no time." Responded Paul keeping a calm tone.

"Th-tha…guhhhh!" gushed out the older brother, coughing dangerously, his breathing became shortened as he gasped for air violently. Paul stared clenching his teeth as the doctor pushed him out of the way to aid Reggie who continued wheezing and gasping harshly, "Nurse!" shouted the doctor helping the older brother sit up, a nurse busted through the brothers room entrance carrying the doctors medical bag.

Paul watched clenching his fists until they began turning white, he could feel his eyes becoming watery, but he tried his best to hold back his tears and instead ran out the door and out of the house, he continued running letting his feet take him wherever.

The clouds roared dangerously as thunder growled from the sky, flashes of bright light lit the clouds, then came the dangerous showers of water, But that was the least of his problems he didn't care and let the rain soak him from head to toe.

"Kyyyaa!" screamed dawn who was shot out of the dark portal from above the skies, she panicked as she saw how far she was falling from and attempted to sprout her wings out, but before she could, *thump* the bluennette crashed onto someone.

"Ow, stupid giratina sending me away ugghh, ill show him when I get back." Growled the bluennette to herself. She rubbed her head continuously to soothe the pain away.

"Ow, what the hell man, get off!" growled Paul who was trapped underneath the bluennette who currently sat on his back.

"Oops, sorry, thanks for breaking my fault though." Giggled the shinigami picking herself up and dusting her gown.

"Whatever, did you just fall from the sky or were you trying to commit suicide? And what's with the get up isn't that a little weird for you to die in?" Questioned the purple headed boy in a bored tone.

Dawn turned red from the boy's remark, "Listen here Mr. Rudeness I said thank you if I wanted your opinion I would have asked so shut it." She growled.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to deal with girls on their periods." Sneered the onyx eyed teen walking away.

"Jerk" spat dawn eyeing the boy as he continued to walk away.

"Oh man, now what, I still have my powers..." whispered the girl to herself, she held her hand out and black light appeared in the middle of her palm taking the form of a black platinum scythe. It then started to slowly blink and fade, reappearing and appearing again.

"Crap, I'm running out of life force, if this keeps up ill be powerless." Sighed the bluennette flashing her scythe away. She paused and began sniffing the cold wet air, "That boy's life energy….it's so delicious." She spoke licking her lips slowly.

She slashed her arm across causing a dark aura to surround that whole part large shadow like claws appeared where her fingers were suppose to be, the dark aura claw then shattered fading away.

"Not good, I need a source and quick." She mumbled tearing the bottom of her dress and running towards the direction where Paul went.

"What was that all about, where the hell did she come from anyways? Whatever," muttered the purplette throwing himself on a bench by the park her ended up at, he slouched over staring at the ground holding his head between his hands.

"C'mon Reggie you bastard, you can't die, not now, you're the only family I got." He whispered to himself, he reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet, flipping it over he noticed the picture of him and Reggie standing in front of their old house with their parents, his father had black hair that was slicked back with violet colored eyes, while his mother had long beautiful lilac colored hair with black coal eyes, they were all smiling at the camera while he gave a smirk.

"Almost there, I can smell him." Spoke dawn sniffing the air and following Pauls scent, she entered an alley leading out to the park, but froze when she saw two figures who were leaning against the wall head over to her.

"Look at what we got here boys." Chuckled one of the men, pulling out a mini knife.

"She's a pretty one at that, lucky day for us." Grinned the other licking his lips and staring dawn up and down.

She gagged stepping backwards, and hid one of her hands behind her back snapping her fingers, her scythe appeared behind in her hand but then disappeared again.

*No, not right now c'mon don't do this to Me.* she panicked in her mind attempting to flash her scythe back in but to no use.

Both creeps snatched her arms slamming her against the brick wall, she groaned from the impact sliding down to the ground.

"Maybe it was bad idea leaving Reggie by himself, doctor Takeshi probably left already." Sighed Paul forcing himself up, he shoved his hands into his pockets walking back in to the alley. He squinted his eyes as he saw both men staring down at something, he slowly walked closer to the scene and spotted dawn on the floor, she looked weak as she sat against the wall glaring back at the men.

"Don't touch me you perverted bastards unless you're prepared to die which I can tell you want because your time is ticking really fast." Chuckled the bluennette evilly.

"Feisty aren't you? You know what they say feisty girls are always better in bed." Laughed the thugs forcefully grabbing the bluennettes arm and dragging her up. Her eyes flashed blood red and began swirling rapidly.

Dawn noticed a red spot inside both men's eyes and causing a smirk to form on her lips.

"Let her go" growled Paul snapping the bluennette out of her trance; she was surprised upon seeing Paul standing behind both thugs, "Get lost if you know what's good for you." Snapped one of them releasing dawn.

"How pathetic that you have to force a girl to sleep with you." Sneered the young teen inching his face close to the creep.

"Your dead!" barked the man whipping his knife towards Paul who jumped back easily dodging the man's attempt.

"Not even close." Smirked Paul landing a blow to the man's face and sending a kick to his neck knocking the man to the floor.

"Dan!, You bastard!" growled the other mugger jabbing his knife several times towards Paul who easily kept dodging each aim, he slapped the knife away from the criminals hand sending it across the other side of the alley, he head butted the creep and kneed him in the gut finishing it off with a strong blow to the eye, he fell landing on top of his partner, both now unconscious.

He turned his attention on dawn who was standing there shocked at what just happened, "Hey, you ok?" spoke the onyx eyed boy walking to her side. She said nothing, once he noticed the bluenettes sudden quietness he placed his hand on her shoulder.

His eyes shot open for what happened next, Dawn grabbed the boy by his collar crashing her lips against his, his mind raced at was happening; suddenly a white aura energy force flowed out of Paul and into the bluennette as she absorbed his life force.

She released gasping for air as he did to, she licked her lips smiling at her meal, while Paul stood there mind blown, she held her hand out flashing in her scythe, "W-what the hell?" gawked the teen staring as dawn walked over to the unconscious muggers, she lifted her scythe bringing it down swiftly and slashing both men's bodies.

A bright light bursted out of there cuts shooting out and into the shinigamis chest as she absorbed their souls.

"They were alrigtht but yours I have to say was much more tastier." She giggled flashing her weapon away.

"What are you?" whispered Paul in disbelief as he slowly took steps back.

She grinned turning around to face her savior, who glared at her.

"I'm just your average shinigami" she replied with a wink.

"As in a death reaper?" questioned the shocked teen.

"Indeed, and I'd like to make a deal with you that I know you can't refuse." Smirked the bluennette holding her hand out.

**So what do you think? Please read and review I really want to know what you all think so I can decide whether to continue with this story or not so I don't waste time on it. I really do have good ideas for this fanfic and I like the idea of dawn being a shinigami and Paul being her source of food. So please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2: Life returns

**Paul: Hey thrill I'm not liking where this story is heading towards. *glares at author***

**Dawn: Paul stop glaring at thrill she's just doing her job *sighs and bonks Paul on the head***

**Thrillover39: awww, thanks dawn here's 100 bucks go buy yourself something pretty so Paul can oogle over it. *hands dawn a hundred dollar bill***

**Dawn: yays! *runs off***

**Paul: what about me?* holds hand out***

**Thrillover39: *high fives Pauls hand* that's all you're getting for being a meanie. **

**Paul: *troll face***

**Dawn: *runs back in jogging in place* Thrillover does not own Pokémon otherwise it would be a drama with romance and craziness.**

**Thrillover39: got that right. **

**(Previously)**

"Indeed, and I'd like to make a deal with you that I know you can't refuse." Smirked the bluennette holding her hand out.

"Are you fucking crazy? What makes you think I'll ever make a deal with a shinigami?" scoffed the purple headed teen holding his hand back; he slowly began walking backwards as dawn walked towards him.

"Because if you really want to save your brother from going to the distortion world you'll accept." Smirked the reaper girl, placing both hands on her hips.

His eyes widened at the bluennettes remark, his eyes became dark and vicious, "H-how do you know about my brother?" spat the teen gritting his teeth.

Dawn hmphed flipping her hair back giving the teen a smirk, "When I stare into humans eyes or kiss them I can see their darkest troubles through my mind and right now, yours is your brother's death knocking at his door."

"So what if it is, that still doesn't mean ill make a deal with someone as troubling as you." Hissed the young teen turning his back to the death girl.

"Suit yourself…Paul, but if you decide to go ahead and agree, here." She flashed in a crystal diamond shaped tube attached to a black string.

Paul turned his head back taking notice of the strange but marvelous piece.

"What is that?" he questioned venomously.

"Its like my calling card, if you want me to appear before you simply pour a drop of your blood inside the crystal diamond and I will know when I have been summoned."

He growled as the blue eyed teen flung the necklace towards him, he caught with ease staring down at it; a bright aura surrounded the piece but then faded causing him to ponder what had just happened.

"Hmph, like ill use this." He scowled turning his back once more and running off.

Dawn frowned as she watched Paul disappear out of sight, releasing a deep sigh, "Looks like all I can do is just wait and see if he actually calls for me."

"She does out of her dead mind if she thinks ill ever need her services." Mumbled the boy angrily to himself.

He stopped upon arriving at the front of his house, he took in a deep breath pushing the gates open and walking inside the front door.

"Hello?!" called out the young shinji boy scanning the house surroundings, his worries increased as he heard nothing the loud breaths he was releasing due to anxiety.

"Hello Paul." Replied Doctor Takeshi appearing from the halls.

"Doctor, how is Reggie doing now?" asked the teen anxiously awaiting an answer.

The doctor dropped his head to the floor, taking a sudden interest on the ground below him. Paul upon seeing the doctors actions gripped his fists sprinting past the young doctor and into his brother's room, the sight before him was unbearable; the nurse lightly placed a blanket over the older shinjis breathless body.

Taking notice of Paul standing by the doorway, the nurse lowered her head passing the young teen and exiting out. He felt his legs becoming shaky, his breathing became hard and painful, tears tried their best to escape the usual non emotional boy's eyes, and then they finally appeared.

"Reggie…" whispered the boy taking small and slow steps, each time coming closer to his older brother's body.

Tears slowly crept out of the young teens eyes falling and staining the fabric of his shirt. Upon reaching his brothers bed, he knelt down on both feet lowering his head onto the mattress letting his tears fall freely as they wished.

**(Flash back)**

Outside of Reggie and shinjis home stood both brothers admiring their new home in nearthrome city.

"What do you think Paul? I think we put our inheritance money to good use don't you think?" chuckled Reggie ruffling Pauls hair.

He let out a small growl but smirked at his new home in the big city. "It's alright, I guess, so when do you start your new job at the Art studio with Ms. Fantina?" asked the teen staring at his accomplished older brother.

Reggie brought his head up to look at the sky placing a finger on his chin as he slowly thought.

"Mm, in three weeks, she usually has her new artists not working until a month or so, but she said she was so impressed with my art pieces that she wanted me to start right away, I'm really excited though Paul, my dream as a professional artist has finally come true and I hope yours do too." Smiled the other shinji wrapping an arm around his little brother and squeezing him.

Paul chuckled playfully shoving his brother off him, "Thanks Reggie, but to become a successful forensic anthropologist it's going to take a lot more than luck to help me reach my goals."

"I know, but it's always good to wish the one the ones you love good luck, me and you Paul were a team and well live our lives with the help and support of one another, right?" smiled Reggie nudging Paul who nodded giving a small smile towards his brother.

"No matter what happens I'll always be there to help and support you in your roughest times Paul, I'm never leaving so don't worry." Spoke Reggie's voice as Pauls memory flashback slowly started to fade away.

The young teen slowly raised his head up wiping the tears that continued to slide down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Reggie, you didn't get to live to your life it's all my fault for making you go out during that storm…"

Paul turned his attention towards the calendar by Reggie's art area; the date he was supposed to start work was circled, which was tomorrow. He frowned burying his head in his hands letting out a fierce scream.

Shooting up from his kneeling position he took out the crystal diamond dawn had given, he stared at the death piece intensely clutching it tightly in his palm. Searching through Reggie's belongings he found a box cutter swishing it open.

He took a deep breath and slit the tip of his index finger causing him to flinch from the pain, dark warm blood slowly seeped out of the cut dripping down his finger.

Paul quickly took the tap off the diamond container hovering his bloody finger over the crystal piece; a tiny drop formed at the tip of his finger and fell splashing within the bottle.

That one drop of blood began to slowly rise up and form into a sphere in the center of the diamond, Paul watched completely mind blown at the sight, a bright light appeared inside the charm blinding the purplette for a quick second.

When the bright light faded a black diamond appeared in place of the boy's blood.

"I knew you would call sooner or later." Chuckled the beautiful reaper.

Her voice snapped the young shinji out of his trance; he spun around to see the blue eyed shinigami leaning casually against the room's only window.

"I see your brother has passed on." Stated the teenage girl pointing to Reggies covered body.

"You said you can save him, is that true or did you just trick me?" Retorted the injured shinji in a cold tone.

"I said I can and I keep my promises always, just know this after I resurrect your brother's life, you have to keep up with your end of the bargain, meaning I get to live off your life energy and we become bonded until I find a way to get back to my world, do you accept?" spoke dawn in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't have called if I was going to reject your deal." Smirked the pruplette licking the blood off his finger.

"Very well." Grinned the gorgeous reaper picking herself up from her leaning position, she walked over to Reggies lifeless and covered body where she snatched the covers off the young man. Paul tried his best to swallow the hard lump growing in his throat upon seeing Reggies pale cold corpse.

"This should be easy." Dawn chuckled leaning over Reggie, Paul choked on thin air for what he witnessed, dawn gently placed her lips over Reggie's cold pale ones a bright light of energy rose out of the young shinigamis body seeping into Reggies.

She released wiping her lips slowly with her thumb and smiling gently down at the older shinjis body which began regaining its color and warmth back.

"R-Reggie…" whispered Paul watching as his older brother came to back to life, *gasp* released Reggie shooting up from his bed and gaining his breath back.

"W-what happened?" breathed out the older shinji touching his face frantically.

"Ill leave you two alone." Chuckled dawn flashing away in an instance, leaving a completely shocked Paul standing across from his healthy brother.

"I had the strangest dream yo- oomph!" groaned Reggie as Paul brought Reggie into a tight hug.

"Its great to have you back big bro." whispered Paul for Reggie to hear.

"Hey, thanks Paul but uh, I'm not sure where I went that you missed me so much." Questioned a dumbfounded Reggie.

They released from there hug when they heard a knock on the door, "Come in." answered Reggie getting up from his bed to stretch.

"Paul do you have any fam…" Doctor Takeshi replied back peeing inside the only to freeze and have his jaw drop to the floor.

"Hey doctor takeshi what brings you here?" smiled Reggie throwing his shirt off to dress in another.

"B-b-b-b-but….." stuttered the doctor turning pale as he miraculously watched Reggie walk freely around the room.

"I-I think I'll take my leave…now…good day..." spoke the young doctor wearily as crept back out closing the door behind.

"He seemed awfully strange don't you think?" questioned Reggie quirking an eyebrow up.

"So it seems, anyways I bet your pretty excited to start your dream job tomorrow huh?" smirked Paul casually laying down on his brother bed.

"Yeah, and don't tomorrows Monday so that means school." Chuckled the older adult walking out to the living room while Paul followed behind groaning at the thought of school.

"Are you hungry? I'm thinking maybe some of my famous miso soup as celebration or how about beef curry?" asked Reggie placing his apron on as he watched his younger brother throw himself on the couch to watch t.v from the kitchen.

"Both sound good to me whichever you feel like making ill eat either way." Answered Paul in a bored tone.

"Both it is then." Smiled Reggie turning the stove on and digging through the fridge for ingredients.

"What a happy family." Sighed dawn lovingly as she sat on a tree branch watching through a window at both shinji brothers.

"My lady, I'm glad I finally found you." Spoke a happy and excited tone, the bluennette seemed unfazed at the voice; she just turned her head to see her faithful partner Honchkrow whom she named boss resting on her shoulder.

"Hey boss, so I'm guessing you found out I'm stuck here in the human world for a while huh?" Sighed the bluennette drooping her head in disappointment.

"I did, the whole distortion world is talking about it, it's not every day the number one shinigami from the underworld is punished, you know." Stated the dark flying type.

"Oh man, just what I need, everyone gossiping about me." She face palmed.

"Do not worry lady hale I will stick by your side till the end." Nodded boss fiercely.

"Aww, thanks boss, I know I can always count on you, and lucky me I'll be able to survive in this world as I have found my permanent source of food." Smiled the bluennette rubbing bosses chin with her index finger, the flying type cooed as he enjoyed his treatment.

"And who would that be?" asked the dark flying bird.

"Youll meet him soon enough." Chuckled the blue eyed reaper staring down at both brothers who were arguing in the kitchen.

**So that's chapter two everyone, hope you liked it I got some great ideas for this story so if you want to know what adventures await these characters stick around and read and review ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: Schoolgirl

**Thrillover39: oooh, Paul has to feed dawn his life force, Paul, Paul how do you feel about this? *randomly takes out a mic and holds it up to Pauls mouth***

**Paul: I think it's all stupid, why should I feed her she's only growing like snorlax. *smirks at dawn who turned pale***

**Dawn: you're such a douche bag you know that right? *sticks tongue out***

**Paul: I do, why do think I'm so popular among the females you numb nut. *rolls eyes***

**Dawn: Nu uh, tell him thrilllover! **

**Thrilllover39: dawn unfortunately he's right *sweat drops***

**Dawn: but…..*pouts***

**Paul: Pfft troublesome….**

**Thrilllover39: hey, stop being so handsomely mean *slaps Paul casually***

**Dawn: yay my hero! *high fives with author* Thrillover does not own Pokémon, and I'm glad!**

**Thrilllover39: Why are you glad about that? **

**Dawn/Paul:….**

"Paul wake up! Time for school!" shouted Reggie taking a sip of his coffee while he continued to read the newspaper.

"Series of mysterious deaths cause city to live in fear." Read the older shinji to himself. "Whoa, and it's here in hearthrome city too? I need to tell Paul to be careful more often when he comes walking home." Sighed Reggie shaking his head.

"Morning" mumbled Paul taking his seat across Reggie and pouring himself juice.

"Looking sharp as ever you lady killer." Chuckled Reggie winking at Paul who rolled his eyes at his brothers remark.

He wore black pants and shoes that matched the black vest covering his white long sleeve dress shirt, his tie was red as was the crest embroided on the the left side of his chest. He had his sleeves rolled up as to not bother him. Reggie quirked an eyebrow upon noticing the crystal diamond shaped tube around Paul's neck.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" spoke Reggie sending a curious expression towards his little brother.

"Um, It's just something someone gave me that's all." Answered the teen nonchalantly, as he tucked the crystal piece into his shirt.

"And by someone you mean like a girl? As in…..girlfriend?" smirked Reggie placing his chin on the top of his palm staring at Paul who avoided eye contact.

"No, Reggie why is it you always think it's a girlfriend I don't have one." Growled the purplette running a hand through his soft full hair.

"Which I don't understand why you don't have one, I mean ever since we moved here you've come home every day with at least a love letter or box of chocolates from a girl who confessed her feelings to you yet you reject them all." Reggie shook his head, then sighed disappointingly.

"Maybe because I'm not looking for a relationship, besides none of these girls seem right, there all just the same, if I was to be with someone she had to be unique, different and stand out too." Retorted the younger shinji crossing his arms.

"Alright then, I respect your choices but sooner or later you're going to need a little love in your life." Stated the older purplette taking a sip of his coffee.

"My lady, my lady wake up!" cawed boss as he began to softly peck dawn on the cheek, she squirmed slapping honchkrow away as he attempted to peck her once more.

"MM, just a few more minutes' boss." Mumbled the bluennette turning her back towards boss.

"My lady may I remind you, that um, well your sleeping on a tree branch." Boss sweat dropped.

"WWaaah!" shrieked the teen reaper jumping up from the realization.

"Kkkyyyaaaa!" she shrieked falling off the branch, "oompf!" and landing onto of something.

"Crap! Not again! I really need work on my landings!" scolded the teen to herself, she rose up from her landing cushion dusting herself off.

"Ow, ow, that's going to leave a bruise in the morning." Groaned a young teen rising up from the ground and rubbing his back.

"Sorry about that are you ok?" Asked the blue eyed reaper sheepishly.

"Yeah but are you…ok?" answered the boy in return but paused in between words as he took notice of the beautiful girls appearance.

He himself had black messy raven hair with light mocha colored eyes and z markings on his cheeks; he wore the same uniform as Paul.

"Wow, you're….gorgeous." he breathed out mesmerized by the teen's beauty.

"Really? Thanks." She giggled playfully slapping his arm, causing him to blush furiously.

"I'm dawn by the way, dawn hale." She smiled at the red faced boy.

"Ash Ketchum," he blurted out nervously rubbing his neck.

"It was nice meeting you, Ash Ketchum." Giggled the bluennette walking away.

"Yeah, you too." He whispered watching the reaper girl walk away with honchkrow landing on her shoulder.

"Yo, Ketchum what are you staring at?" spoke Paul exiting out of his homes front door.

"Dude, I just met the hottest girl ever." Gleamed the raven haired boy.

"Did you get her number or did you look like a fool….again?" Paul sweat dropped waiting for his friends answer.

Ash face palmed, "Aw, I should have gotten her number! Great! There goes my chance with a model like chick!" he groaned now annoyed at the situation.

"Pathetic" scoffed Paul slinging his brief bag over his shoulder and shoving his hand into his pocket.

"Whatever let's just get to school before I get assigned another detention for being tardy by Ms. Candice." Sighed a now depressed ash.

Paul shrugged walking ahead with ash in tow his head lowered the entire time.

As they arrived to their schools front gate ash ran off to his class leaving Paul to walk to his room, he took his time checking the schools clock to make sure he wasn't behind.

The halls were crowded with students chatting about what they did over the weekend, while others gossiped about the newest happenings.

"Hey Paul" purred a group of girls standing in front of said boys classroom.

"Hey" he responded back uninterested at the girls seductive tones, he pushed open the doors entering his class which was crowded with students sitting on top of the desks, throwing paper balls, others were rough housing while some were writing on the board, a couple were sitting quietly while the rest were on their Xtransviers texting. (A/N: in here they can text with the xtransvier; it just came into my head XP)

"Hey Paul! A couple of the guys and me were going to go fill principal shironas office with a bunch of burmy want to join in on the fun." Asked one the boys laughing as they waited for the purple haired teen's response.

"Not in the mood, you guys go ahead." Ordered the teen leaning back on his seat and staring out the window he sat next to.

"Suit yourself" shrugged the boy running off with the rest.

"Man, I'm pretty hungry where's my breakfast?" mumbled dawn to herself as she clutched her stomach walking through the park.

"My lady I think it's time you changed your apparel you seem to be grabbing the humans attention." Whispered boss into dawn's ears.

She whipped her head around taking notice of all the humans staring at her, still wearing her torn black gown with bare feet.

"Your right boss, looks like I need to find Paul and quick." She nodded running off towards the young teen's school.

"Alright good morning class, I bet your all pretty tired from your exciting weekends am I right?" chuckled pauls teacher Ms. Maylene, she was thin but very filled, always grabbing the attention of the male student body, she had pink luscious hair that reached to her mid neck, they were nicely flipped up giving a chic look to them her eyes matched the color of her hair, and she wore her usual gorgeous wardrobe including a blue professional bandage wrapped dress with a v neck line which she wore today.

The class cheered upon her statement, while Paul continued staring out the window dazing off.

"Just know this once we make this deal you and I are bonded until I find my way back to my world got it?" He shook his head of dawn's voice ringing in his head.

*Bonded? What is that suppose to mean?* he thought to himself.

"Now I have an announcement to make…" spoke the teacher snapping Paul out of his thoughts, "…..now that you guys are in your final year of high school you all know what that means?" she grinned giving a wink.

"Senior activities!" shouted the whole class together.

"That's right and I just want to remind you guys to stay on top of your games if you want to have privileges of doing these activities." Announce Ms. Maylene.

"Now that that's out of the way, take out a sheet of paper so we can begin notes." The whole class groaned, while others booed.

"Notes suck ass!" shouted a random student causing Ms. Maylene to glare into the crowd.

"Mike I know that was you! That's a detention young man." Growled the pinkette.

"Dammit!" shouted the same voice, while the class laughed.

"Ugh, it's been four hours boss and I can't find him anywhere! I can smell him but the scents of all these other humans are a distraction, not to mention this place is huge!" snapped the bluennette leaning against the halls walls and sliding down.

"Relax my lady I'm sure he will turn up soon enough patience is key." Smirked the dark bird settling down on the girls lap.

"You're right I can't give up I need my daily dose of vitamin life so let's keep looking." Exclaimed dawn grabbing boss under her arm and running off.

*Ring!* sounded the lunch bell, students scattered out of their classrooms while others remained to eat in with friends, Paul grabbed his brief bag heading out of class and into the vending machines, grabbing his drink and snack that he bought he made his way up to the schools roof where he usually ate.

"Senior year, heh." Smirked the young senior crumpling his soda can, he layed down on the concrete floor putting both arms behind his head for cushion, slowly he closed his eyes dozing off to the nice weather.

"Aha! I finally found you!" shouted dawn bursting through the roofs entrance and startling Paul.

"What...what the hell?!" he growled slightly lifting his head to see dawn, his eyes widened as he noticed the gorgeous teen dressed into one of the school uniforms for girls which consisted of a short black and red mini skirt which for dawn was to short as the bluennette had very luscious long porcelain legs, a white long sleeve dress shirt which barely fit over the girls breasts, she wore a tie that was loosely fitted around her neck and a pair of Black heeled boots reaching to her mid thigh.

"Where did you get that uniform?" questioned Paul very curious, his eyes were glued on the bluennettes heart stopping body, her skirt seemed as if it would rise any minute while her shirt seemed close to popping at any second.

"I found it…." She answered back avoiding eye contact.

"Where?" replied the teen back in a demanding voice.

"Hm, well it was inside this metal container inside this very steamy and hot room." Dawn answered back cringing from the hot heat in the room.

"You idiot, that was the girls locker room, you just stole someone else's uniform." He face palmed.

"So what? I need it more I couldn't stand another day wearing the same outfit." Shrugged the teen reaper.

"Look if you're going to be in this world for a while then stop doing stupid stuff." Huphed the angry boy.

"Hey, I take orders from no one so tough luck plum head besides I came here for a good reason." She answered back sticking her tongue out at Paul.

He rolled his eyes towards her actions "And that reason would be?"

The bluenette chuckled as she slowly licked her lips sultrily strutting towards Paul who was still lying down on the ground.

He quirked an eyebrow as dawn now stood over him, she placed a leg on each of his sides crouching down now sitting on the shinji boys lap.

"W-what are you doing?" spoke the purple haired boy sitting up; he placed both his hands on the ground behind him as a means to support himself up.

"What does it look like, I'm hungry, so feed me." Smirked dawn snaking a hand around Paul's neck and bringing his lips towards her.

A bright white aura seeped out of pauls body and into the blue eyed girls, he couldn't contain himself in the heat of the kiss and with one hand he snaked it up under her luscious blue hair bringing her deeper into the kiss.

"Mmm" she moaned licking his lips as he nibbled on her pink plump ones.

*Ahem!* both teens released from there intense kiss taking notice of the handsome brunette standing at the entrance, he had long wild spiky hair with light hazel colored eyes, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yo, bro when were you going to tell me?!" shouted the brunette in surprise.

"Gary it's not what you think." Sighed Paul staring at dawn who began wiping her lips with her thumb in a seductive manner.

"Mm, best meal yet." She purred winking at Paul and slowly rising out of his lap, Gary stared at the bluenettes actions as she rose up teasefully waving her short skirt in towards him.

"I've never seen you around here, and trust me I know everyone in this school, who are you?" questioned the brunette leaning against the door frame and winking at dawn.

"Well then, I guess you missed me." Chuckled the bluenette crossing her arms.

"Indeed I did, and how could I? A hot chick like you is always at my top list of people to socialize with." Gary replied back giving the teen his famous smile.

"Is that so? Well then that's a loss, Paul Ill see you later k?" she winked back at Paul who still sat on the floor.

She flipped her hair back strutting her way towards the exit, the rhythm of her hips swishing back and forth mesmerized both boys whose eyes were glued to her ass the entire time.

As she exited out Gary ran towards Paul's side sitting by his side and rubbing his cheeks.

"Dude, who was that? And are you tapping that ass? Because if you are, then you are my hero." He breathed out resting his head on both his palms.

"Whatever, so how was your weekend?" asked the purple haired teen wanting to switch topics.

"Gramps let me take the jet for the weekend so I flew me and this babe over to nimbasa city in unova for a musical I got her tickets too, she totally digged it and me." Smirked the brunette triumphantly.

"Who was she this time? Model? actress?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Singer and dancer" chuckled Gary resting back on his elbows.

"Nice, did she give you any?" smirked Paul resting down on the ground like before.

"Oh, she gave me plenty." Laughed Gary bumping fists with Paul.

"Where's Ketchum at? He's usually done eating by this time." Pondered Paul out loud.

"The idiot got detention; again, we should just have him be teleported every morning so he'll stop getting detentions." Laughed Gary.

"How the hell does he get a detention when I always see the moron heading off to class early?" growled Paul rubbing his temples.

"Who knows, when your with ashy boy you just never know what to expect." Shrugged the hazel eyed player.

"Did you see boss? That was Paul aka my food source." Asked dawn turning towards boss who was perched on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you two seemed to be into that kiss awfully well." Snickered the bird.

Dawn rolled her eyes upon the birds remark "he was just getting me filled up that's all which he did I feel so full yet satisfied." Yawned the bluenette stretching her arms out.

"Dawn?" spoke ash appearing out of his classroom and taking notice of the bluennette who was roaming the hallways. She turned her head back only to form a small grin.

**So that's chapter three, what do you all think? Am I doing a good job or a crappy one? I would appreciate it if you read and review. I'm still deciding whether to bring in misty may and leaf into the story as I had intended this to be a story revolving solely on one female and that is dawn, so yeah I got a lot of thinking to do. And what's this? Ash and Gary seem to have sudden interest in the shinigami beauty as well, drama sweet drama, well until next time, please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4:Teacher Hottie

_**Thrilllover39: yay! It's almost Christmas! *hugs both Paul and dawn tightly***_

_**Paul: get off me you weirdo *shoves both dawn and author off***_

_**Dawn: *pouts* you are such a dilho Paul…..**_

_**Thrilllover39: *troll face* punishment time…c'mon…*drags Paul off***_

_**Dawn: *sighs* once again thrillover I'm glad you don't own Pokémon. **_

"Dawn?" spoke ash appearing out of his classroom and taking notice of the bluennette who was roaming the hallways. She turned her head back only to form a small grin.

"Oh ash, what brings you here to this place?" questioned the shinigami girl innocently.

The raven haired boy sweat dropped as he began rubbing the back of his head, "Well, this is my school so I go here."

"I, see." Dawn sweat dropped.

Ash's eyes widened like saucers as he took notice of the bluenettes tight uniform.

"You, you go to this school?" he gawked almost happy if noticed closely.

"Mmm, maybe, maybe not it all depends on what you think." Winked the bluennette turning her back and walking away.

"W-wait! Can I get your number!?" he called out sprinting to catch up with the reaper girl who was strutting away at fast speed.

As he finally caught up behind her he accidentally tripped on his own feet "Kyaa!" she shrieked face planting on the cold floor.

"What's all the noise?!" shouted one of the teachers appearing out of her classroom, her eyes widened upon what she was witnessing, dawn flat on her stomach groaning, while ash layed on top of her, there position seemed very inappropriate to the teacher.

She herself had grey old hair and brown hazel eyes; she wore a fur coat and seemed like a sweet old lady but not today at this moment. "Ash Ketchum! What do you think you are trying to do to this poor girl?!" scolded the old lady.

Ash quickly jumped up from on top of dawn shaking his hands in front of him as a defense, "M-Mrs. Bertha it's not what it seems I-I jus-…" "You just wanted to what? Disturb this young lady and use her as your little play toy?! That's it Mr. Ketchum your getting a detention come along!" growled Mrs. Bertha dragging the weeping raven haired boy by his ear.

"Mmm, boss….w-what...happened?" moaned the bluenette rubbing her face as she turned over on her back now staring up at the ceiling.

Boss flew in from the open window landing next to dawn's side snickering at the same time.

"It seems that ketchup boy has gotten into trouble for trying to attack you, humph serves him right." Cawed the bird angrily.

"Its not ketchup boss its Ketchum, and oh man poor ash he doesn't deserve whatever that detention thing is…*gasp* do you think it's some sort of torture device?! Is it boss?!" shrieked the girl to herself rising from the floor and whipping her head back and forth to catch a glimpse of ash and bertha.

"My lady relax, I don't think they torture students here like they do back in shinigami school in the underworld." Boss sweat dropped.

The blue eyed girl dropped her head in disappointment, "I guess…" she quickly picked her head back up smiling now, "Oh well, let's see what else we can do around here for fun, besides I have to wait for my delicious meal to come out so I can have seconds." She giggled picking boss up under her arm and strutting her way.

"I'm telling you! Someone stole my uniform principal shirona!" growled a red short haired girl wearing sweats, she had jade green eyes that were on fire as she sat across from the principals desk, arms and legs crossed.

"I see, well I'm sorry misty but this school has over 9,000 students it would seem impossible for us to find the culprit who stole your uniform." Principle shirona replied back, she had long luscious blonde hair and the most mysterious grey eyes ever.

"But, I mean… who would seriously steal a uniform?" pouted the redhead.

"Boss..." called the bluenntte putting the dark bird down as she sat in one of the schools benches under a cherry blossom tree.

"Yes my lady?" answered back the honchkrow.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to get back?" mumbled the blue eyed reaper placing her chin on her palm, while pouting.

"Nonsense, I'm sure lord giratina and the black order will change their minds soon enough, you are there best reaper you know." He replied patting the teens back with his wing.

"That's not what I mean….." mumbled the girl watching as a group of boys pass her direction, they blushed upon noticing the sad yet beautiful face of the shinigami.

"Ooooh, Mr. Denzi has anyone ever told you that your touch is magnificent?" moaned a very excited voice.

"So I have been told." Smirked Mr. Denzi, one of hearthrome academies hottest teachers, with his devilish blonde spiky hair, and electrifying blue eyes over, he captured the hearts of every student female and even some males.

Alone in his classroom with him was one of his students and current play toy, he had her pinned on top of his desk, his strong hands caressed her revealing thighs as he slowly planted kisses all over the females chest, she moaned as he begin sliding his tongue around her neck, then bringing it into her mouth where he took charge making every kiss intensifying.

"Ugh, how long do these stupid classes take?!" growled dawn standing up to stretch, she with boss on her shoulder continued roaming the school.

She entered the west wing of the school taking notice of the long and quiet hallways, then she heard chuckling and giggling, she shrugged it off but paused upon seeing one of the classroom doors open, out appeared the girl buttoning her shirt up while reaching up to kiss somebody on the other side of the door.

Dawn quirked an eyebrow upon seeing the girl fixing her skirt and heading her way, when both girls made eye contact the other quickly became startled running off leaving the bluenette only confused.

"What was that about boss?" questioned the bluenette walking ahead while turning back to see if the girl was still in sight.

"Oomph!" groaned the bluenette crashing into something hard. She jumped as she felt a pair of hands grab hold of her curvy waist just as she was about to stumble back and fall.

"What's this?" spoke a seemingly interest voice.

She looked up only to see the blonde looking down at her, a smirk appeared on his face as he continued grabbing hold of her waist. She pulled away noticing boss wasn't in sight anymore.

"Excuse me I must be on my way." Spoke the blue eyed reaper strutting past the blonde instructor who took notice of the teen's heart stopping looks and figure.

"I have never seen you in this school before, are you new?" he spoke out causing dawn to freeze in her tracks.

"Seems like it." She replied in a calm tone.

"Well then, it's always a pleasure to meet such a gorgeous young girl, I'm Mr. Denzi one of the teachers here, if you ever need anything, my office is always open for you." He grinned leaning against the frame of his office door.

"Thanks, but I know better than to get too familiar with instructors, and I think you should learn that there's a limit between a student teacher relationship, good day, Denzi." Chuckled the shinigami girl darkly as she didn't even bother to turn around to face him, the blonde was left in shock as he watched the bluenette sultrily strut away.

"Interesting girl and I'll make sure to be the first to taste what's under that small outfit." He chuckled entering back into his office.

"Phew, my lady I thought that man was going to do something to you I was about to unleash my night shadow on him." Hissed boss flashing before the bluennette.

"Even if he did I wouldn't allow it, I probably would have killed and taken his soul." Grinned the young teen leaning against the schools front gate.

*RRRiIIINNGG!* rung the schools bell, doors bursted open as students flooded out of their rooms running freely out of school. Dawn patiently stood by the schools entrance waiting for her meal to appear.

"So, did you hear about water flowers uniform being stolen? Man I wish I knew who did it so I can give her a big kiss and congratulate her for doing what I would never dare to do." Chuckled Gary wrapping his neck around Paul and shaking him.

Paul rolled his eyes upon already knowing who the culprit was. "Pfft, troublesome" he mumbled under his breath.

"Yo! Wait up for me!" shouted ash sprinting out of the schools building and catching up with the boys who stopped in their tracks.

"Where the hell were you all day? Wait let me guess…detention?" Gary quirked an eyebrow already knowing ash's answer.

"Yeah, twice! Once for being late by Mrs. Candice and the other from Mrs. Bertha who though I was trying to rape this girl can you believe it!" growled the raven haired boy running a hand through his messy hair angrily.

"What? Ashy-boy and rape? Those two will never connect" laughed Gary.

"Who's the chick you tried to molest?" smirked Paul as ash shot him a glare.

"I Didn't try to molest her I accidentally tripped and fell on her, besides it was that gorgeous chick who I met in the morning I just wanted to get her number that's all!" he retorted back angrily.

"Gorgeous? Seems like my type" chuckled Gary nudging ash in the ribs.

"You got work today Paul?" asked Gary peeking over to see Pauls face as he released a deep rough sigh.

"Crap, I almost forgot I do, what about you pathetic any work today?" he answered back to ash who nodded in response.

"How's your mom's restaurant doing ashy boy?" questioned the brunette.

"Its becoming more packed than ever, I hate working for my mom she's constantly making me work waiter shifts, I want to start learning the chef business or start taking over the actual business." He huphed.

"My jobs the same as always you know, waiting tables, serving tables they finally let me bartend…although I don't think those idiots realize I'm just 17, but hey it pays alright so whatever." Shrugged the purple haired teen.

"I sure wouldn't want to be in you guys' positions, anyways I got to run and put gas in my car, I got another date with a hot babe tonight." Winked the brunette running off to the schools parking lot.

"Yeah I got to run to the old lady's not going to like me reporting late to work…again." He sweat dropped separating and leaving Paul to walk by his own.

As he walked out of the schools front entrance, he noticed a large crowd by the schools brick wall, he ignored the loud chatter walking past the group, "wow! You are so pretty! Are you a model!?" squealed a random girl, "Of course she is you numb nut! I mean look at her!" responded back a male, dawn face palmed as she was bombarded with questions, growing irritated by the minute she pushed her way through and out of the mob, without anyone noticing.

She scanned the streets hoping to see Paul in sight and when she spotted a glimpse of purple her face brightened, she ran after the boy stopping just a few tracks behind the shinji teen.

"Hey Reggie, I'll probably be home late today, my supervisor just texted me saying the restaurants packed up again, so who knows how long I'll be working till, bye." He ended the conversation by clicking off of his xtransvier, leaving a curious dawn to ponder what the strange device was.

"Hey Paul, what's that thing?" questioned the bluenette placing her head on the purple haired teens shoulder, he jumped as she startled him.

"Ugh, it's just you, troublesome girl." He growled rolling his eyes.

"Whatever plum head, now answer my question, what is that device you were talking with? Does it talk back to you?" she continued talking.

"It's an xtransvier, I can communicate with others through it and send messages with it along, don't you have anything like this in your world?" scowled the teen irritated.

She shook her head shocking the boy, "In my world we use them…." She snapped her fingers causing boss to flash in before Paul's eyes, "A honchkrow?" he responded boredly.

"Well aren't you a cheery one!" scoffed the bird angrily, "Gah!" choked the purplette on thin air, making boss laugh.

"Yeah, since they can easily flash in anywhere there a better source for us, and if we need to make direct contact then we teleport." She responded having the boy's full attention now.

"So, where are you going now? Home?" dawn questioned switching her topics again.

"Work, so go somewhere else." Growled Paul walking past the bluenette who frowned.

"No, I'm bored and you're the only human I know in this world, besides were bonded so I can't be too far from you otherwise my energy drains faster than ever and I will be left powerless." She pouted causing Paul to slightly glance towards her direction and look away.

"Whose fault is it for choosing me as there meal source then? Huh?" he questioned with glare.

"Hey you needed me as much I needed you so it's your fault too, if it wasn't for me your brother would be 20 feet below in a box." She growled back bonking the boy in the head.

He glared at her rubbing the spot he was hit on.

"Look, I have to get to work now so just stay out here or whatever, I'll probably be out by night." He sighed pointing to the fancy building in the main street of the city, it was large and had glass windows revealing the large crowds inside.

"Fine, but the least you can do is feed me lunch then, I can't be starving myself you know." She smirked licking her lips.

Paul looked away hiding the red spots creeping on his face; he looked around at the crowds of people walking in the streets most of them staring at him and dawn, guys ogled over the blue haired teen who were then slapped by their girlfriends.

"Fine" he sighed pinching the bride of his nose as he leaned back against one of the streets poles.

"Time for lunch." Chuckled the bluenette to herself, she grabbed one of Pauls hands dragging him behind one of the trees next to the restaurant.

She leaned forward cupping one of pauls cheeks as he leaned against the tree bringing their lips together, she slipped her tongue into his mouth only to collide with his own, there breathing became heavier Paul restrained his hands from grabbing onto the bluenette by keeping them shoved into his pockets, while dawn cupped his other cheek, a bright white aura seeped into the girl which crepped out of Paul.

Once they released dawn wiped her lips with her thumb winking at Paul who turned the other way.

"Ill see you later."'' Purred dawn leaning against the tree as she saw Paul heading into the restaurant through the side door.

"Paul my man! Who was that smoking hottie you were just making out with?!" cried Pauls co-worker, he had blonde hair that was flipped up with bright orange eyes.

"No one, and were you watching the whole time?" asked Paul with a disgusted look on his face.

"Pfft, naw man I was going to take out the trash but when I opened the door I saw you two making out by the tree, and it looked really hot, I mean I thought about jerking off to it but then I was like naw man Paul will probably think I'm gay then I was like naw I'll probably upstage Paul if that blue beauty saw the size of my package and she'd probably leave you for me, so then I was like naw I gots to keep it in my pants for the sake of my pal Paul." Laughed the Blondie patting Pauls back.

Said teen rolled his eyes face palming, "Moron" he mumbled.

"My lady, what will you do now?" asked boss landing on dawns shoulder.

Said girl formed a smirk on her lips giggling as she held up a black wallet, boss gave a curious look not knowing what it was.

"The least Paul can do is treat me to a little shopping now can he." She chuckled opening the boys wallet and finding a stack of ills inside.

"I think I'll buy him something nice too, don't you think boss?" asked the girl walking off while counting the bills on hand.

_**And that concludes chapter four, what do you all think am I still doing a good job? I didn't kill the story did I? Come on I can take a little criticism anything to make the story more interesting, and ooohh dawn is a bad girl, wonder what she's going to buy for herself and possibly Paul? And I couldn't help but put Barry in the story too you just got to love the blonde bimbo. Anyways please read and review I would really like to here, we'll see what's on your mind, three more days until Christmas! Yays! I'm still debating whether I should do a Christmas special for this story, hope you enjoyed the chapter, thrillover39 has left the building and is going to go cuddle with her lovable ball fluffiness which is her dog whom she named mareep XD**_


	5. Chapter 5: Model

_**Thrilllover39: Whoa, what happened? *stumbles and face plants towards the ground***_

_**Paul: you somehow got drunk with eggnog even before its Christmas….moron.**_

_**Thrilllover39: Uh ….what? *face is still connected with floor***_

_**Dawn: HE SAID YOU ARE A MORON! *shouts next to authors ears* **_

_**Thrilllover39: Meh, when haven't I heard that *passes out***_

_**Paul: Ladies and gentlemen behold…..*points and slowly kicks authors arm* thrilllover39, the teenage girl who gets drunk off of regular old eggnog.**_

_**Dawn: Ooooh, and don't forget the author for this story but she for the greater good of mankind, Thank arceus, does not own Pokémon. *kicks author's arm along with Paul***_

"My lady, what do you plan on buying with all that money?" asked boss wide eyed, he was surprised at the stacks of bills that Paul had in his wallet.

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck in this world for a while, then I have to start acting and dressing like all these humans, so step one is two buy new clothes." Cooed the bluenette admiring all the mannequins displayed in the glass windows at the hearthrome mall.

"I think, I shall take my leave lady hale." Whispered boss into Dawn's ear.

"What? Why?" she pouted grabbing boss and holding him in her arms.

"Because we are inside the mall and I seem to be the only Pokémon around here, besides, everyone is staring at us." He whispered back pretending to be a stuffed plushy.

"No need to worry boss I'll just transform you into um, let me see….." she froze looking up towards the ceiling and mumbling unknown words to herself, while boss sweat dropped.

"I got it!" exclaimed the bluennette running towards the girl's restroom.

She busted in to one of the open stalls closing it behind her, and placing boss on top of the rail, "WH-what do you have in mind?" asked the dark flying type nervously.

"No need to worry boss just leave it all to me." Winked the reaper girl holding her palm out.

"That's when I worry the most." He sweat dropped.

A tiny dark orb appeared on Dawn's palm swerving in place, she held her middle finger towards her mouth biting into it with the two sharp fangs she grew. Blood began seeping out of the puncture wound as the shinigami girl slowly licked the blood from her lips. She slowly placed her bloody finger over the sphere letting all the blood run down to the tip and create a tear shaped blood drop, once it fell inside the sphere it began flashing purple, Dawn closed her eyes for a quick second then opened them back up. Bringing her palm closer to boss, she pressed the orb directly into his chest allowing it to creep within the bird's body.

"See! What did I tell you, don't I look great?!" squealed the blue eyed reaper girl storming out of the stall and posing in front of the mirror.

"I guess its ok…except for the fact that I'm a freaking pimp hat and coat!" Cawed boss angrily.

Dawn ignored the birds ranting as she just continued admiring the blue and black fur coat she had on, along with the black chic designer looking hat she wore on her head.

"Boss, what's a pimp?" asked the bluennette curiously; she tilted her head waiting for an answer.

"N-nothing, but I do admit, you look very fancy and high class Lady Dawn." The bluenettes hat sweat dropped.

"Great! Come on!" she jumped happily storming out of the restroom.

"Yeah Paul, tell us who was that blue babe you were macking it up with back there?" asked one of Paul's coworkers.

The young shinji boy was currently surrounded by all the male staff members who were bombarding the teenager with questions about Dawn. "No one you all need to know about, alright!" growled the shinji boy pushing his way past the crowd of staff members. They all booed frowning towards the purplette who simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Waah! Look at all these decorations, there so beautiful!" Dawn squealed staring at all the Christmas decorations that invaded the malls ceilings and walls.

"I believe this is the time of year in which the humans here celebrate Christmas." Boss answered back towards the bluenette who grew large twinkling eyes.

"Christmas?! What's that? A demon of some sort that they worship?" she questioned back.

Boss chuckled, "No, Christmas is suppose to be a jolly holiday in which a person celebrates by buying presents for those they care about, love, or are dear to their hearts, but it also depends whether they have behaved nicely or bad, other than that Christmas is just a holiday to spend quality time with your loved ones." Dawn frowned upon hearing the last part of boss's explanation.

"Loved ones huh?" she mumbled to herself making shifty eyes.

"Oh my arceus! What a gorgeous coat and hat!" squealed an older woman running towards dawns side. Said girl sweat dropped as the woman began rubbing her cheeks against the soft fur.

"Um, who are you and what are you going to do to me?" asked Dawn nervously.

The woman looked up, opened one eye, and as she began taking notice of the blue haired teen she gasped pulling away and pointing at the teenage reaper.

The woman looked fairly young, she had long waist length pink hair and sky blue eyes, and she wore a baby blue knee length dress with blue pumps.

"You are so gorgeous! My names Paris I'm a poke stylist and when I saw your outfit I was mind blown to the core! But now that I see you, you must be a model right?!" she shouted eagerly.

Dawn sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Well, you see I'm not a model I'm just a regular….uh, teenage girl yeah, that's all." She chuckled wearily, causing the pinkette to gasp in shock.

"Oh, sweetie that's a shame, well you know I've been having trouble with my partner and teacher Hermione over looking for the right model to represent our newest clothing line we are launching very soon, and well I think you would just make the perfect model for it, what do you say?" Asked Paris clutching Dawn's hands.

"Um, that sounds great I guess." She chuckled earning a loud squeal from Paris.

"Fantastic! Here is my number and card, come to this address by the end of week for your audition shoot, and great outfit, you must have excellent taste in fashion If I do say so myself." She winked before running off.

"That was rather…odd." Muttered dawn shoving the card into her pocket.

"Have you decided what you are going to buy?" boss questioned, he brought Dawns attention back to all the chic designer stores surrounding the teen.

"Yup, and since its Christmas, I think I will buy something nice for Paul too." She chuckled pulling out the big wad of cash from inside her coat.

Upon walking into the first store she was quickly and happily greeted by all the workers who offered the girl there special treatment, for only high status people.

"Phew! What a day it was! I swear my hands are going to fall off any time now!" whined Barry slumping against the staff locker room wall.

"And it looks like it will be pact again tomorrow so be ready to work your ass off again Blondie." Smirked Paul taking his shirt off, Barry smirked pulling his own shirt off.

"Hmmm…" he hummed staring at his body and Paul's.

"What the hell are you doing now?" sighed the pruplette angrily glaring at Barry.

"I'm trying to compare our bodies, I can't tell though, which one of us has the more well toned body and abs. He began squinting his eyes closely towards Paul; he face palmed shoving the blondes head away.

"I can't believe I'm going to answer back but, why?" he quirked an eyebrow towards the blonde who grinned.

"Because I'm trying to compare our bodies to see if I have chance with that girl you were lip locking with, see, I figured if she's with you then there must be something about you that she likes, if it's the body then I'm in, if it's the party monster down there, pfft well then I know I'm in, so what does she find attractive about you?...*gasp* it's the hair isn't it! Chicks always dig men who reveal there feminine side! I mean no man has purple hair like that!" shouted the blonde pointing towards Paul's hair.

"Idiot…" he sighed angrily, ignoring Barry's continuous ranting Paul snatched his shirt putting it on, grabbing his stuff, and leaving the blonde to talk to himself.

"Yo, Paul you want to go out to eat with us right now?" asked one of the shinji boy's workers.

"Oh my freaking Groudon! This is heavy!" gasped dawn walking down the street carrying dozens of shopping bags with her.

"My lady, are you alright? You seem pale all of a sudden?" asked boss obviously worried for the paling bluenette.

"Actually, no, it seems I've been away from Paul too long, so my power and energy is draining faster than ever, I need…..my…dinner." she wheezed, the blue eyed reaper began picking speed sprinting with all her energy.

"Hm, what the hell? I could have sworn I had my wallet with me today….." he began searching through his pockets, but then noticed something heading his direction.

"Yo, Paul ready to…" spoke his co-workers but then froze allowing their jaws to drop as they witnessed Dawn tackling Paul to the ground, passionately mauling the boy with a deep kiss.

"That's ….hot." blushed one of the male staff while the others nodded along.

_**Alright, how was that? I know it was short but I wrote this chapter and the other for my other story this morning and since I have plans to go out with friends today, I wanted to make sure to post up the chapters for today, so I guess that's its please read and 39 has left the building to do dye her hair maroon without her parents consent!**_


	6. Chapter 6: New Interest

_**Thrilllover39: So, I got grounded for dying my hair maroon….*gives thumbs up***_

_**Paul: Then why are you happy?**_

_**Dawn: Yeah, you're not supposed to be happy. *scratches head in confusion***_

_**Thrilllover39: Because…..I look freaking awesome! *does happy dance***_

_**Paul: *face palm* Idiot**_

_**Dawn: *face palm* Moron **_

_**Thrilllover39: Hey! At least I don't have blue or purple hair! *snickers***_

_**Paul: So? Purple is what makes me popular *smirks***_

_**Dawn: Yeah and blue is what makes me so different *sticks tongue out***_

_**Paul: Besides ours is at least natural….*Earns a high-five with dawn***_

_**Thrillover39: *troll face* I get you two…..just watch…**_

_**P/D: Thrillover39 does not own Pokémon or us, thank arceus, nor does she own that hair color…cuz it's not natural…*snicker and high five again***_

_**Thrilllover39: *troll face***_

"Mmm…..wh-what the hell?!" choked the shinji boy realizing the situation he was in, him and dawn, making out, on the floor, with all his coworkers, watching.

He quickly reacted by shoving the bluennette off of him and shooting himself up, "Paul?" pouted dawn staring up at the red faced boy, he turned his head the other way pretending not to hear the reaper girl.

*Ahem* coughed one of the staff male members grabbing both teens attention, he along with all the males blushed scarlet red upon making eye contact with the beautiful death angel.

"So, Paul wouldn't you like to introduce us to your gorgeous girlfriend here?" smirked a red haired boy with brown eyes.

"Kenny, how about minding your own business" growled the purple haired teen back; Kenny challenged the boys glare but gave up as he already knew Pauls nature.

"Girl…..friend?" questioned the blue eyed teen, slowly rising on her feet. She tilted her head causing all the guys to be overcome with dawn's toxic charm.

Paul face palmed as he noticed all the hearts growing in his co-workers eyes. "J-just ignore what they say troublesome."

"Its dawn, get it through your plum head alright!" she hissed poking the shinji teens hard chest.

"So, your names dawn then huh?" spoke Kenny flashing a grin towards the bluennette who nodded smiling back, Paul rolled his eyes, but then furrowed them as he noticed all the shopping bags scattered across the ground and then scanning the bluennete girls fancy coat and hat.

"Troublesome…..where did all these bags come from?" Spoke Paul in a very warning tone interrupting Dawn's conversation with his co-workers.

Every one stood quiet as Dawn flashed Paul a very cute smile rocking her body back and forth, "Well….you see I just happened….to find….your…well, um ….wallet and since I needed new clothes…..I decided…to go ….shopping." she sheepishly replied quickly looking the other way, she avoided eye contact with Paul who she knew was shooting her a very deadly glare.

"YOU STOLE MY WALLET?!" snapped the purplette gritting his teeth tightly, enough that it could be heard by his co-workers who quickly backed away.

"B-but, I got you stuff too….see?" she panicked scattering through each bag until she found the right one, it was all black with grey stripes around it, it had a large bow in the center embroided with a diamond in the middle of the bow.

Upon showing him the large bag, Paul seemed to have calmed down more, he loosened his tense shoulders; he continued glaring at the reaper girl snatching the bag away at same time causing Dawn to flinch.

"What is it?" he spoke in a demanding voice.

"Well, you have to wait until Christmas to open it, I'm really hoping you like it", saying that caused Paul to snort in response.

Both teens were startled as they heard there now audience Awing and swooning over the scene.

"Say Dawn, how long have you and Paul been dating?" questioned one of the random workers.

"Dating, as in….him feeding me and filling me up constantly?" she answered back innocently.

Their faces brightened in red shades upon hearing Dawn's response, Paul's eyes widened as he began coughing and choking.

"See, Paul is what I need to fill me up every day, otherwise I'll be weak and have no energy, I crave for what he releases to me, it's so pure and white, and it's really delicious." She smiled, Paul regained his breathing, and he looked over to his co-workers who continued staring at the reaper girl with shocked expressions, each not noticing the stream of blood running down their noses.

"Paul…..you are the luckiest son of a bitch alive." Kenny breathed out, earning nods from the rest.

"Fuck, alright troublesome were leaving come on." He growled snatching Dawns hand and quickly picking up all the shopping bags.

"I'll see you all again sometime k?!" shouted the blue haired reaper waving at the boys who happily waved back.

After being far enough from the restaurant Paul released his grip on Dawns hand, shoving it in his pocket instead.

"Paul….?" Mumbled the bluennette walking slightly behind the shinji teen.

"What?" he responded back coldly, Dawn paused in her tracks causing Paul to take notice and stop along.

"Where are you going now?" she asked slightly serious about the topic.

"Home, where else?" he sneered rolling his eyes.

"Can I come too?!" she asked eagerly, Paul reacted by quickly shaking his head.

"NO, It's bad enough I have to deal with you everywhere else, but I'm not going to deal with you at my house too got it?" he sternly looked down at the girl who frowned.

"B-but, I have nowhere to go…." She whispered wearily.

"Not my problem." He shrugged carelessly.

"B-but Paul I real-…." She began but was interrupted by Paul who held his hand up signaling her to stop, "Look, the deal was that I feed you my damn life energy, I never agreed to buy you clothes, or to have you live with me alright! You're a shinigami for freaking sakes can't you just kill somebody and take their place and money?! Huh?!" He snapped back causing Dawn to slightly become shocked, she seemed as if she was going to cry but instead shot the boy a venomous glare.

"You told me if I was going to be staying in this world then I have to start acting like a human, which I am! So which is it Paul huh?! A human or a shinigami?! Make up your fucking mind!" Shouted the bluenette fiercely, Paul's eyes widened as he noticed the red glow centering within the shinigami's eyes.

He was taken aback by the girls feisty nature, he quickly shook his head flashing her a smirk which only made her angrier, "True I did say that, but that doesn't mean you can't use your shinigami powers to live through this world, I simply said to act like the rest so they don't suspect, it's not my problem that you are too stupid to even think things clearly." He sneered causing dawn to bite her lip furiously.

Without saying another word Dawn spun on her heel walking away, "Hey where are you going?" asked Paul not really caring but only asked out of curiosity.

"Crap" he muttered taking notice that he was still holding all the shopping bags, he stared down at the only gift that actually stood out, which was his.

He continued staring as the bluenette got farther away.

**(Dawn)**

"My lady…..are you ok?" asked Boss in a comforting voice.

"Y-yeah, I guess I just got ahead of myself….Paul was the first human I met when I was sent here, when he made our deal I considered it more like a friendship thing, all those other people don't count, I thought if I could stay with him then we could become really great friends…..something I never had back in the underworld…."

**( Paul)**

Paul leaned against the wall clutching his head as he continued hearing every word the shinigami girl was saying, "Why am I…..hearing all this?" he whispered clutching his head tighter.

**( Dawn)**

"Maybe, lord giratina sent me here for a purpose…..I mean just for accidentally killing someone?...all the shinigamis in the underworld have all had accidental deaths…..so there must be another reason why I'm here…but for what ?…he always knew I had no family or friends back home…..is this suppose to be a new experience for me? Am I supposed to make a life for myself in this world?" she questioned aloud taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"I Got to get home…..can't take any of this sappy shit." Mumbled the purple haired boy irritatingly.

"If that's the way giratina wants it…..then fine…..ill take his challenge, I'll make a life for myself in this pathetic world, As Paul put it, I'll blend in…..but the way I want ." she smirked chuckling to herself.

**(Paul)**

"That's strange…..I don't hear her voice anymore…..What the hell am I saying? That's good." He sighed shaking his head to get rid of any thoughts about Dawn.

He entered the gate of his house and through the front door, "Hello?" he called out hoping to hear no response, he sighed of relief grabbing on to the shopping bags tightly as he walked past the living room.

"Paul?! Is that you?!" He froze upon hearing Reggies voice nearby.

"Crap….." he whispered looking over to the living room, where Reggie was, decorating the new tree in their living room.

"No, I'm a robber who just walked casually through the door calling out to see if the owners were around." He responded back sarcastically.

"You are hilarious, you know that?" mocked Reggie placing the lights around the large plant.

"So I have been told, how was your first day?" he called out, Paul slowly opened his room door flinging the bags inside and quickly closing it.

"Why do you look so secretive?" asked Reggie who was now by Paul's side, he jumped back breathing harshly from the scare he received.

"You freaking scared the crap out of me you dumbass." Glared Paul earning him a punch in the arm by Reggie who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, look I forgot to buy some more decorations, so I'm going to go out quickly to buy some more." Paul sternly stared at Reggie who quirked an eyebrow.

"You do realize tomorrow is Christmas Eve right? So why are you decorating now?" questioned Paul staring at Reggie as if he was stupid.

"Because….." Reggie sighed staring down at the ground. He let out a sigh leaning against the wall next to Paul who crossed his arms.

"What?" asked Paul boredly.

"Because, you know how I woke up the other day when doctor takeshi was here?" Paul nodded.

"Well, when I was dreaming, I dreamt that I was in this beautiful utopian empire, everyone was dressed in white with wings, then I was met with by a beautiful girl, she had two different colored wings one was white while the other was black, she told me that I need to believe I'm not dead, she made me realize why I was there, because I passed, my mind went into overload as I realized I had left you alone in the world, and she had told me that I need faith to carry on, she told me I have control over whether I die or live every day, her words made me feel alive…..and then, she kissed me, her lips felt so real and intoxicating, her kiss made me feel like I was reborn into the world…she made me realize that I must live my life to the fullest, make no exceptions…even though its Christmas eve tomorrow, I don't care because I want every day of my life to be lived to the fullest, with joy and love." Reggie closed his eyes leaning his head back towards the wall.

Paul continued taking in what Reggie had said, *is he talking about….Dawn?* Thought the shinji boy shaking the thought out of his head.

"Well, I'll be back shortly, so make sure to keep the doors locked." Spoke Reggie grabbing his car keys and ruffling Paul's hair while laughing at Paul who frowned.

Loud roars of thunder filled the air; "Be careful in the rain!" shouted Paul earning thumbs up from Reggie who stepped out the door being immediately met with large showers of heavy rain.

Reggie quickly ran to his Red sports car shivering from the cold rain, after turning the heater up he sped off into the dangerous weather.

"Shit, what stores are open at nine?" he muttered to himself, he quickly looked through the streets shops, taking notice of which ones were open and closed, and which ones had ornaments they sell.

He quickly took notice of the Bluenette sitting on the bench slumping forward, she allowed the rain to drench her body and clothes completely from head to toe, her face was covered by the wet locks shielding her gorgeous face.

"T-that hair….." he whispered stomping on the brakes and causing his car to stop, screeching the tires in the process, however Dawn seemed unresponsive to the loud screeching sound.

He unbuckled his seatbelt quickly getting out of his car, he stopped halfway as he was getting out, and his eyes were glued to the bluennette just across from him.

Dawn feeling another presence around, slowly rose her head allowing her blue locks to stick to her face, her eyes slowly moved upwards only to be met with reggies dark onyx ones, his eyes grew wide with shock.

"She looks just like the angel….could it be?" he whispered continuing to lock eyes with the young reaper girl, slowly her lips began forming a devious smirk.

_**Yay! It's almost Christmas, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I haven't lost all your interests, I'm doing my best to keep this story interesting and different, so I really appreciate it if you would all review, leave your comments, It's always important to me to make sure my readers stay happy and satisfied, so until then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING AND IS GOING TO DRESS UP HER DOG IN A CHRISTMAS TREE OUTFIT WHILE MAKING SURE MY PARENTS DON'T FIND OUT I WAS ON THE COMPUTER FOR I AM GROUNDED FOR DYING MY HAIR MAROON, WHICH I MUST SAY LOOKS VERY AWESOME ON ME XD.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Home

_**Thrilllover39: hey peoples I am back! *struts into room***_

_**Paul: Hey what are you planning between troublesome and my idiot brother huh? *glares***_

_**Thrilllover39: what no hello?**_

_**Paul: *Glares harder***_

_**Dawn: I've never seen him so angry….*sweat drops***_

_**Thrilllover39: You just have to watch and see….*smirks***_

_**D/P: Hmmmmm…..*stare intensely at author***_

_**Thrilllover39: Stare all you want, anyways I do not own Pokémon, nada, Zippo, not even a bit…*pouts*…sadly.**_

**(Dawn/Reggie)**

"N-no….it, it just can't be her." Whispered Reggie, his eyes were glued to the soaked bluenette, Dawn stared up at the older shinji boy, her smirk faded as her eyes grew weary and little by little began closing.

"My...My lady what's wrong?" whispered Boss in a concerned tone, he felt the Bluennettes body shivering violently from the cold weather she was withstanding.

"H-hey….are you ok?" called Reggie as he watched the young reaper hugging herself tightly, he blushed as Dawn stood up from the bench and now was in full view to the older purplette.

His eyes became soft as he watched the sadness increase in hers, she opened her mouth slightly but nothing came out.

She stared blankly at the older shinji boy before turning and walking off into the rain. Reggie tightened his fists; he bit onto his lip as he wondered whether he should go after her.

"I only live once, I might as well." He whispered slamming his car door and sprinting after the bluenette who disappeared around the corner.

"Wait!" shouted the older purplette picking up more speed, but froze once he saw Dawn leaning on one of the light poles, staring up at the sky with her eyes closed, the light shined down her solely, she allowed the rain to land on her face and drip down slowly, each drop glistening under the bright light.

"Who are you? And why are you chasing after me?" spoke the shinigami girl not making any eye contact.

"I'm Reggie, and it looks like you needed help s-…." "Me? Help? I don't need anyones help, and I certainly don't need someones pity." She replied rather coldly making Reggie furrow his eyebrows.

"Who said anything about pity? I saw a beautiful girl all by herself in the rain with as much sadness as one can have, and I hate seeing that, besides….." he stopped in his words stepping slowly towards Dawn who seemed unfazed.

"You look, very familiar, almost like an angel I saw in my dreams the other day." He stopped, now standing directly in front of the blue eyed reaper.

"Is that so? How sweet of you to compare me to an angel." She opened her eyes now staring into Reggie's, a tiny smile formed on her lips causing Reggie to blush at the sweetness of her smile.

"Um, do you by any chance want to get a cup of coffee? With…..me?" he flashed a small grin towards Dawn who tilted her head in confusion, "Co-ffee….What is coffee?" she asked causing Reggie to give her a look of shock.

"Y-you've never had coffee?" he gawked hoping the bluennette was joking, she shook her head.

"Well, all the more reason for you to join me, How about it?" he smiled earning a slight giggle and nod from the blue eyed reaper.

The two walked back to Reggie's car, where they sped off arriving at the city's best café, Dawn gleamed at the upscale looking building with full glass walls, and shelf's full of pastry's and huge lines with packed tables.

"Welcome to Café tropius, the hottest and most popular café in the city." Chuckled Reggie as he watched Dawns eyes grow bigger and brighter.

"Let's go!" squealed the bluenette grabbing Reggie's hand and dragging him in with her, he tensed up at the touch of her soft milky hands, his face quickly began heating up.

"Wow! look at all these desserts! They look so amazing" she cooed staring at all the pastry's in the shelf's, "Wow, you sure seem to switch personalities….don't you?" the older shinji sweat dropped.

"I guess you can say I'm different." She winked earning a laugh from Reggie. "Yes you are." He whispered continuing to watch the bubbly teen.

**(Paul)**

"What the hell's taking Reggie so damn long, the idiot better not have gotten lost, he's already done that 4 times ever since we arrived." Groaned Paul staring out the window.

He let out a rough sigh heading back into his room, he stared at the scattered shopping bags all around his floor, and he growled kicking them out of the way and taking a seat at his desk. He opened his laptop logging into it; he looked up at his newest messages clicking the most familiar out of all of them.

**GMO: Yo, Paul my man how was it at work and your girlfriend is she with you right now? ;)**

Paul rolled his eyes and saw Gary was online at the moment.

_**GMO has entered the chat room.**_

**Crush you: Work was shit and she is not my girlfriend how many times do I have to tell you that?!**

_**FoodMaster has entered the chat room. **_

**FoodMaster: Hey looks like we're all here!**

**GMO: No shit what was your first clue ashy boy? *Snickers***

**FoodMaster: Mmm, snickers, so what are you guys talking about?**

**GMO: *Face palms* Paul's girlfriend….his….super incredible hot girlfriend …..Which if he doesn't want he can always give to me, heh. ;)**

**Crush You: You're an idiot, and she's not my girlfriend!**

**FoodMaster: I want to meet your girlfriend Paul; does she go to our school? How does she look?**

**Crush you: It's pointless arguing with such idiots like yourselves. **

**GMO: I agree ashy boy really is an idiot. **

**FoodMaster: Hey! Don't think your all badass, besides what with your username?**

**GMO: I'm Gary Motherfucking Oak, professional motherfucker all the way, problem?**

**FoodMaster: *troll face* More like professional douche bag! LOL **

**GMO: I'm sorry can you repeat that ass ketchup? ROFL **

**FoodMaster….Not cool…..**

**Crush You: Morons…I'm out. **

_**Crush you has left the chat room **_

Paul shut his laptop off spinning on his chair only to find all of Dawns bags still scattered around, his attention then turned on the present she got him, "Screw Christmas." Mumbled the shinji boy snatching the striped bag.

He opened the bag pulling out all the tissue wrap paper, his eyes widened at what he saw inside. "Gah! Why the hell would she get me this!?" choked Paul turning ten shads of red. He pulled out full Christmas theme lingerie set, a red corset with white fur trimming a Christmas hat that spelled _I've been naughty _at the front, along with black long lace stockings and gloves.

He noticed the tag on the outfit, upon reading it he sweat dropped, "For that special friend of yours."

**(Dawn/Reggie)**

"Kya! This is the most incredible thing I have ever eaten!" exclaimed dawn scooping another bite of cake into her mouth.

"Really? So you have never had cake before?" chuckled Reggie taking a sip of his coffee.

Dawn shook her head, "Coffee and cake are the best things in the world! I must speak with whoever made this cake!" shouted dawn with gleaming eyes.

"I-I don't think that will be possible, most of the staff here take turns making the cakes." The older boy sweat dropped.

"That's a real bummer….." pouted the bluenette, she suddenly grew a huge smile confusing Reggie, the reaper teen then stepped onto the table quickly grabbing everyone's attention.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ALL THE STAFF PEOPLE FOR THERE AWESOME COFFEE AND CAKES!" shouted the bluenette applauding first, soon after the whole café erupted into applause and cheers as the staff members grew excited and turned pink from all the attention. Reggie laughed joining in on the applauding.

"Wow, you truly are an exciting girl." Smiled the older boy gazing into the bluenettes eyes as she smiled back.

"I just think they needed recognition for all their hard work." She giggled taking a sip of her coffee.

"Tell me Dawn, are you new here to the city?" questioned Reggie curiously.

"Um, yes I am actually" she answered unsurely.

"What do you do? Are you a student or are you working right now? I'm really interested to know what a unique girl such as yourself is doing." Dawns smile seemed to fade away slightly at the older boy's questions.

"W-well, I'm a …." She froze not knowing what to answer with, she dug into her pockets and pulled out the model agency card, she looked down at it and then at Reggie who quirked an eyebrow.

"….I'm a Model." Blurted out the blue eyed girl, shocking Reggie into spitting out his coffee, dawn yelped as her face was showered with the brown liquid.

"Holy arceus are you ok?! I'm so sorry!" gasped Reggie frantically searching for napkins.

Dawn giggled grabbing hold of Reggie's hands, he froze turning hotter by the second, "Don't worry about it, although you do look hot when you're panicked." Purred the bluenette, Reggie's body tensed up as Dawn slowly pulled out a handkerchief wiping herself with it slowly, he swallowed with difficulty as he eyed the bluenettes hand holding the piece of cloth that brushed slowly over her face, neck and down to the teaser peek of her breasts.

"There, much better." She sighed in relief snapping the purplette out of his trance.

"Y-you're a model then?" questioned Reggie avoiding to make glances at the blue haired teens perky breasts.

"Yes, although I am just a beginner and I'm new to the city it is really difficult for me to be accustomed to this place, I'm actually looking for a place to stay in while I save up money to buy my own place, but, it just seems so hard looking for the right place." She sighed frowning down at her coffee.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you have nowhere to stay at?" gawked Reggie in surprise.

Dawn nodded pulling her hair behind her ear, "Anyways, I think It's best if I get going, thanks for the coffee and cake I hope to see you around again." Smiled the bluenette causing Reggie to sweat drop.

She got up and waved to the Shinji boy who stared after her as she disappeared in to the night; he got up right after and ran for the bluenette.

He ran faster towards the bluenette who was strolling down the street, he quickly snatched her arm causing the bluenette to jump, "Y-you, you can come stay with me and my brother at our place." Panted the sweaty boy.

"I-I couldn't, besides I don't like taking charity from others." Answered the bluenette snatching her arm away and giving Reggie a stern look.

"Its not charity, look we have an extra room in our house and I wouldn't mind at all letting you stay in it, I just can't seem to let a lovely girl like yourself wander the city with no place to go, say yes." Smiled Reggie taking Dawns hand into his.

"….fine, as long as you let me repay you by helping around the house." She answered back with a grateful smile.

"Done deal." Nodded the older boy. Leading the luscious reaper back to his car, once inside they drove off, Dawn leaned her head against the window staring at her own reflection that showed, she stared back at Reggie who kept his eyes on the road, driving with one hand on the wheel and another in his pocket, he glanced over at Dawn and jumped a little when he saw she was staring back at him.

She leaned over giving the older boy a kiss on the cheek, his grip on the wheel tightened as did his shoulders, once she released she moved her lips over to his ear whispering "Thank you."

She turned back over to stare at her own reflection only to form a small evil smirk, a small glint of red shined in the center of her eyes.

**(Paul)**

Paul jumped from the couch as he heard the gates to the front entrance open, once hearing the door being unlocked and open he made his way over to the front entrance only to shoot a vicious glare at what stood before him.

"Hey Paul meet Dawn, she's going to be living with us for a while." Announced Reggie with excitement.

"Live with us?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" snapped Paul shooting daggers at Dawn who winked as a response.

"What are you so worked up about?" questioned Reggie quirking an eyebrow.

"You go out to shop for freaking ornaments and instead you bring back her?!" barked the shinji teen punching the wall.

"Have you two met?" asked Reggie looking back between Paul who was furious and Dawn who was cheery.

"We have had some encounters, although I didn't think my presence would be such an omen, maybe I should leave." Replied the bluenette giving a weary smile.

"Yeah, you should." Sneered Paul earning a smack on the head from Reggie who growled at Paul.

"No don't go, this is your home now too, ignore my stupid brother he's just never had a girl this close to him that's all." Chuckled Reggie.

"That's what you think." Mumbled Paul.

"If you insist." Smiled the bluenette.

"Well, I'm going to go quickly change, Paul why don't you show Dawn her new room?" Before Paul could answer Reggie fled to his room leaving both teens by themselves.

"What are you planning?" growled Paul grabbing the blue eyed reaper girls arm; she glared into the boys eyes as his grip tightened.

"I'm taking your advice and blending in…the way I want." Smirked Dawn swiftly inching her face close to Paul's she caught the purplette by surprise by licking his lips before snatching her arm away and chuckling.

"I just wanted to be close to my meal source, that's all." She purred pressing her body close to Paul's whose was pushed back against the wall.

"I don't believe you." Whispered the shinji teen coldly.

"I don't expect you to." She whispered back sliding her finger down the boy's cheek and over his lips.

"Whatever." He muttered keeping his glare on the blue eyed reaper.

"I'll save you the trouble and find my new room myself." She chuckled sending him a wink and walking away.

"Life is just never going to give me a break is it?" groaned the Purple haired teen running a hand through his hair as he watched Dawn enter his room.

"Troublesome get the hell out of there that's my room!" shouted the younger purplette running after her.

**Alright woohoo I Am back from my Vacation in the mountains, thank you all for being patient, I hope my story keeps you all entertained and just let me know what you all think about it so please read and review. **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO START AN INTERNATIONAL RIOT!**_

.


	8. Chapter 8: Blonde's Interest

**Paul: I hate you, you know that? *glares at author while holding a fist***

**Dawn: Now Paul, stop being a grouch. *sweat drops***

**Thrilllover39: Yeah you big rotten plum head *laughs while smacking Paul in the face***

**Paul: Gah! What the hell?! You crazy girl!**

**Dawn: Hey come on you two no fighting. *stands in between Paul and author***

**Thrilllover39: *smirks* don't forget who the author is…..**

**Paul: *gulps* touché.**

**Dawn: This is going to be a long fiction *sighs***

**Paul: Crazy head over here does not own Pokémon and sure as hell does not own me and troublesome! *Growls***

**(Paul/Dawn)**

Upon spotting the bluenette entering his room he took action running after, "Hey! Troublesome get the hell out of there!" growled the purplette bursting through his room's door.

His eyes popped out upon noticing the blue haired beauty lifting her shirt off, she looked over to Paul who was steaming hot colored in red, "Kya! You little pervert get out of my room!" shrieked dawn flinging her shirt towards Paul who quickly ran out closing the door behind.

Once he gained his composure back his eyes widened at the realization, "Wait…What the hell!? It's my room you stupid girl so get out!" snapped Paul bursting once more into his room.

"Hm, I didn't think you would actually fall for that." giggled the bluenette lying on the shinji teen's bed in a seductive manner. She wore nothing but one of Paul's shirts which were colored grey and reached down to her thighs.

"Why are you wearing my shirt? You bought yourself clothes WITH MY MONEY!" growled the purplette glaring intensely at dawn who winked.

"Paul don't be such a grouch, besides, the clothes I bought are not meant to be slept in so I decided to borrow one of your shirts which are surprisingly warm and big." She cooed rolling around in the boy's warm bed and shirt, he sweat dropped.

"Take off my shirt and go to your own room." Groaned the purplette in frustration.

Dawn frowned; "Fine, I'll just go ask Reggie if I can borrow one of his then." she began pulling her shirt off until Paul snatched her wrists tackling her back down on the bed, she yelped from the boys tight grip and fierce stare.

She looked up at the teen, their eyes locked with one another, he pinned her wrists up over her head climbing himself on top of her, their faces were only inches apart.

"Why, why are you doing this?" he whispered letting his harsh breaths flow down to the bluenette who's heart began racing at the boys actions.

"Doing what?" she answered back in a low tone, their eyes continued locking.

"Moving in with us, Why?" he growled lowly, his face inched closer to the blue eyed reapers; she began struggling as his grip and strength increased over powering hers.

"I want to be close to you that's why." She snapped back attempting to push the shinji boy off of her but to no use. "I need you…" she whispered turning her face away from his; he held his head back from shock at the girls answer.

"W-what…" he spoke loosening his grip and softening his expression at the shinigami teen.

"…..to feed me." She finished, she whipped her head facing Paul's forming a tiny evil grin, he flinched causing dawn to pull her arms away from his grip and grab hold of his shirt kicking the purplette over to the other side of the bed.

"Augh!" groaned the purple haired teen picking himself up off the floor and staring at the bluenette who stuck her tongue out at him.

"I underestimated you, troublesome." Grinned Paul slowly walking towards the blue eyed reaper who seemed unfazed.

"Dawn? Paul?" Reggie called out, upon hearing the older boys voice dawn rushed out the door leaving a lonesome Paul to freeze in his tracks.

"She's definitely not like others." Sighed Paul shaking his head and heading out the door.

"Here!" sang the bluenette strutting into the living room, Reggie upon seeing Dawn in nothing but a shirt spit out his drink earning a giggle from dawn, "Moron" Paul rolled his eyes noticing the red appearing in Reggie's cheeks.

"Uh, wow Dawn, you…look, great." Gawked the older shinji member.

"Thanks, so do you." She smiled causing both boys to sweat drop, Reggie wore grey sweats with a white muscle shirt.

"Well, I think it's about time we all turn in for some rest, goodnight you two." Announced the long haired purplette shooting a heads up at both teens and walking away. "Night." They both responded.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning night Paul!" yawned the bluenette while stretching her arms up.

"Hn." Growled the boy back in response eyeing Dawns every movement until she was out of sight.

He shut off the lights turning in for the night too.

**(Morning)**

"Paul wake up! Time for school!" shouted Reggie banging on Paul's room door; he walked into the kitchen putting his shirt on, his eyes widened at the bluenette who was serving food on the table.

Upon catching a glance of Reggie who stood at the doorway she shot him a smile, "Morning, I took the liberty of making breakfast so please eat up I hope you enjoy it." She pointed towards delicious looking rice omelets that sat on their plates, along with cups of orange juice and coffee with a stack of pancakes.

"I didn't know you could cook." Spoke Reggie quirking an eyebrow.

"I can't, well, at least I thought I couldn't, but then I found one of these recipe books in the shelves and I followed each step carefully which led me to making these." She sheepishly answered rubbing her neck.

"Well, it all looks absolutely delicious to me, thank you." And with that he took his seat at the table scooping a piece of the bluenettes omelet in his mouth.

"Hey, what smells so good?" spoke Paul entering into the kitchen dressed in his uniform.

"Morning, I made breakfast hope you enjoy it." Smiled the bluenette gesturing the shinji teen to sit down, he shot her a skeptical look but shrugged it off upon noticing the dreamy look Reggie had as he ate his omelet.

"Are you sure this is the first time you have ever cooked?" questioned Reggie growing twinkling eyes as he took another bite, "I'm very sure." Giggled Dawn nodding her head.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed, so enjoy the rest of your meals." Said the blue eyed girl rushing out, Paul pushed away his plate causing Reggie to stop and stare at his younger brother.

"What's wrong aren't you going to eat?" He asked quirking an eyebrow, Paul shook his.

"I'm not hungry; I'll just get going, see you." Mumbled the purple haired teen standing up from his seat and walking off.

Reggie frowned placing his fork down and shaking his head, "What's gotten into him." Whispered Reggie.

"Yo, Paul ready for another day of crappy school?" chuckled Ash flinging his bag over his shoulder and joining Paul for their walk to school.

"Whatever." Mumbled the purplette shoving one of his hands into his pockets.

**(Dawn)**

"Dawn, I'm going to be heading off to work, if you're going to leave too do you mind locking the house up?" shouted Reggie to the bluenette who was in the steaming shower.

"Sure thing!" she responded back, and with that she heard the clicking of the doors closing.

Once she finished with her showering Dawn had Strolled the Hallways only to see the Large note stuck to Paul's door, "Troublesome, keep away from my room, I'll know whether you went in or not." She spoke out loud. The bluenette rolled her eyes crumpling the paper up and throwing it away.

"Paul's cute when he's such a grouch, so for that I will defy his rules and therefore set foot into his evil emo lair." Announced the bluentte puffing her chest out.

"My lady when will you ever learn." Spoke boss flashing in on the teens shoulder. He sweats dropped when Dawn ignored his remark and slammed open the door.

"I needed to enter anyways all the clothes I bought were in here." She sheepishly replied.

She picked up each Bag digging for the contents within, "That's right; this will be perfect for that photo shoot." Squealed dawn throwing her towel off, boss quickly shielded himself with his wings and hid under the bed.

"There, all done!" announced the bluenette, Boss gawked at Dawns appearance, Said girl wore a small black skirt that reached to her mid thigh with knee pink high heeled ankle boots, a pink ruffle tank top and black mini leather jacket with metal pyramid studs.

"You look absolutely stunning my lady." Boss breathed out, Dawn smiled rubbing Bosses chin, she posed and twirled around in the mirror jumping happily at her apparel.

She skipped happily around the purple haired teen's room until; "Oomph!" cried the bluenette as she tripped on an object causing her to face plant on the carpet.

"Not, what I was going for." Mumbled the bluenette as her face still made contact with the white carpet.

"What's this?" spoke the girl turning around on her back and looking at the object she tripped over, "Isn't this Paul's school bag?" she spoke turning to Boss.

"Well how in the holy moltres do you forget such a thing?" pondered the blue haired beauty scratching her head.

"Maybe He's that stupid." Shrugged Boss, earning a look from Dawn that meant "Are you effing kidding me?"

"Looks like I have to be his savior once again and bring his bag to him." Smirked the blue eyed teen jolting out of Paul's room, once she locked up the house she ran off heading towards the Purplettes School.

"Oh yeah! Baby shake it!" whistled strangers ogling over the running bluenette.

"Hey fuck you buddy!" snapped Dawn flipping them off.

"Oh yeah you can stick that in me anytime!" they retorted causing Dawn to cringe in disgust.

"What is this pervert city?" she mumbled picking up speed.

**(Paul)**

"How in the hell, do I just forget to bring my book bag." Sweat dropped the Purplette.

"Damn Paul I thought you were smarter than that." chuckled Gary coolly leaning against the wall.

"Woo! That means I'm not considered stupid but Paul is!" laughed Ash highfiving with Gary.

Paul glared towards the two only for Gary to shrug, "He's got a point." Sweat dropped the brunette.

*RIING!* "Alright this time for sure I am going to make it on time!" shouted the raven haired boy jolting off and waving to both guys.

"Same here I'll see you at lunch." Nodded Gary walking off.

"Paul!" screamed Dawn in heavy breaths shoving past the large crowds of students.

He narrowed his eyes searching for the source of his name calling, pulled back upon seeing Dawn viciously panting and holding his Book Bag up high.

"Whoa, who is that?" questioned a group standing near Paul.

"Don't know, but she's hot as hell." Spoke the other hoarsely causing Paul to growl lowly.

Upon reaching Paul the blue eyed teen handed him his bag, "You left it, which I don't why you did, since I thought you were way smarter than that." panted the bluentte stumbling back, Paul dropped his bag quickly wrapping an arm around the bluenettes curvy waist and catching her before she fell.

"So, you ran all the way here to give me my bag?" questioned Paul quirking an eyebrow.

Dawn nodded, "Heh, and you think I'm that smart? How smart?" smirked the Purplette still holding onto the bluenette who continued releasing low and slow pants.

"Smart enough to not forget to bring your book bag." Replied Dawn quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I owe you thanks for this one." Responded the purple haired teen sighing irritatingly.

"What are friends for?" giggled the bluenette slowly bringing her hand up to cup Paul's cheeks.

A crowd surrounded the two teens, but neither paid attention, "Paul?" spoke Dawn staring into Paul's eyes.

"Yeah?" he answered back in a calmer tone.

"I'm hungry….feed me." Whispered the blue eyed shinigami bringing Paul's face down with hers.

"Fine." He whispered back.

Their lips touched causing all the females to be red with anger while all the males glared at the shinji boy, Paul brought Dawn up who cupped his other cheek as he wrapped his other arm around the bluenette.

The crowd grew hot upon seeing the two teens intensifying there kiss; Dawn moaned biting down on Lips Paul's as his tongue began feeling every crevice in her mouth.

"Alright, you two break it off." Spoke Mr. Denzi walking through the crowd and glaring at the lip locking couple.

Both teens released, Paul Face palmed upon seeing the large crowd that stared at him and Dawn while the bluenette giggled wiping her lips away.

"Crap, stupid troublesome." Growled Paul earning him a wink from Dawn.

"Mr. Shinji perhaps you would like save your little intimate moments outside of school." Spoke the blonde haired instructor staring down at the shinji boy.

"Whatever." Sighed the teen boredly, he snatched his bag making turning to Dawn who glared at Mr. Denzi.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a low tone.

"N-nothing." She responded shaking her head.

Paul upon seeing the blue eyed teacher's attention was solely on dawn and seeing his eyes working themselves up and down the bluenette beauty's body he sharpened his glare.

"Everyone get to the class, you two Mr. Shinji, and you young lady I'd like to have a word with you." Smirked the teacher.

Girls squealed running off as boys booed sadly walking away, Paul stared at Dawn who gave him worried eyes, said boy turned to the blonde instructor who waited for him to leave.

"Come." Spoke Mr. Denzi leading Dawn off with him.

"What the hell would he talk about with Troublesome?" mumbled Paul changing his directions and closely following behind with them not noticing.

**Oooh, what's going to happen? So how was it? I know this chapter is short but I have lots of things going on, and sorry for not updating quicker but I guess it won't be as bad as when I return back to school next week which will extend the period of when I update. But enough talk about school, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like the story, so please please read and review, the more reviews I receive the more it will encourage me to keep this fiction going so I guess that's it. **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO UNDERCOVER AS HER SECOND PERSONA, INTERNATIONAL SPY NATASHIA KILLIAN!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Picture Perfect

**Thrillover39: so the other day I decided to watch some Pokémon episodes from the sinnoh saga on my computer, I was watching the episode in which Dawn captures pachirisu, my mom walks into my room and looks over my shoulder then walks away, she then stands next to me and points to pachirsu saying "Isn't that Pikachu?", I stared up at her giving off the best WTF look I could…true story.**

**Paul: …**

**Dawn: …..**

**Thrillover39: Exactly what ran through my mind. **

**Paul: moving on, thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon at all…*continues staring at author with WTF look***

**Thrilllover39: I know I know! Even I couldn't believe she would say such a thing….argh!**

**Paul's POV**

Where the hell is Mr. Denzi taking troublesome? do they know each other? Nah, she said I was the only one she knew, well, other than stupid Reggie.

"Where are we going?" I could hear her voice echo through the hallways, I don't know whether it was a good thing to ditch class and follow them, but my stupid curiosity just got the best of me.

I feel like a complete dumbass constantly hiding behind the walls whenever one of them kept turning their back. But something tells me that blonde teacher has something in stored for troublesome….wait, why the hell would I care? She's a goddamn shinigami, a fucking death angel that flashes a sharp scythe from thin air, she kills for a living yet I'm over here sneaking towards them like some type of creepy stalker. Ugh, even when I'm not with this chick I manage to look like a fool.

"I just want to have a little chat, that's all." He chuckled pausing in his tracks and facing troublesome.

Isn't he supposedly the good-looking teacher all the idiot girls in this school love or some kind of shit like that?

"Well, I have nothing to discuss with you, I don't know you, you don't know me, and we have nothing to talk about, now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere." She's definitely sharp and feisty.

I leaned my head out to face the hallway, am I being fucked right now or what? What the hell is this?! He snatches her arm and slams her against the wall like it's no big deal.

"Exactly, we don't know anything about each other which is just the right excuse for us to chat." I don't know why but I suddenly feel the urge to beat the shit out of this teacher every time I see his face inching closer to hers, the way he just grabs her chin and lifts up towards his face.

Does this man not realize he's in school grounds, then again he's smart for dragging her into the only school wing that's empty in the morning which surprisingly is where his office and room are located at.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped back causing myself to bang my head against the wall and fall forward face planting the cold floor.

Son of a bitch, that fucking hurted like hell, it's that stupid bird that's always with troublesome, what the hell does he want? I glared at it once it started rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Who's there?!" shit I can't let them know it's me, stupid bird, I snatched him into my arms covering its beak with my hand as I stuck against the wall hoping they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Shut up, I'm trying to see what's up with that teacher and troublesome, so keep your beak shut if you know what's good for you got it ?!"

I thought for sure that would get him to stop, "Gah!" I hissed releasing that bastard; he just had to bite me.

"Her names not troublesome, its lady Dawn Hale, got it?" I rolled my eyes, like I really care what the hell she's called.

"Just exactly, what is chat to you, because by the looks of it, it has nothing to do with words but more with touch." I got to admit but troublesome looks fuckin sexy glaring at him right, wait, what the hell? Am I losing my mind?

"Heh, well well, you're a smart one, tell me, was that your boyfriend you were making out with back there, I sure would be disappointed to discover that you are taken, but then again I don't play by the rules of relationships, you surely can't be happy with a pathetic boy like him, I on the other hand am a real man, one that knows how to please all women."

What the fuck? Did that bastard just insult me? The hells his problem, is he trying to get at troublesome? The guys like twenty something and she's like my age.

"Enough, I'm not interested, and what my relationship with Paul is none of your damn business." Heh, I just couldn't help but smirk when I saw that fool's expression at what she said.

"But I am, and I don't just give up on something I truly desire, and it seems my cravings have chosen you, so I guess that's just it."

I don't what the hell was going with me but I could feel myself getting madder when he trapped her behind the wall, I bit my lip as he snatched her wrists holding her arms above her head, my glare intensified as he slithered his tainted hands up her thigh, I was pissed off, and even more because she was letting it happen. What happened to that tough sneaky demonic nature she had.

"Touch me, and this will be the last day anyone ever sees you…..again." I could feel the chills running down my spine as her dark chuckles rang through my ears.

"And if a luscious girl such as yourself knows what's good for herself she'll stay quiet and enjoy the pleasurable feeling."

Alright, this guy is a sick bastard, and he pissed me the fuck off, I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked out from behind the wall, casually heading towards the two, I held my breath shooting a glare towards their direction.

"Wow, never thought I would see a teacher act like such a pathetic horn dog, but looks like I proved myself wrong." I smirked as he pulled away from troublesome, startled by my appearance from the looks of it.

"What are you doing here?" I clenched my fists together and tried to remain calm.

"I don't owe you an explanation, and I sure as hell don't like seeing some pathetic horn dog making moves on my girl, so if you know what's good for you keep your hands off of her, she's not some type of sex toy for your sick pleasure." I snapped back.

I felt like I had no control over my body or movements and before I knew it I snatched troublesomes hand dragging her away and leaving that sick pervert to stare after.

"About time you finally came out." I froze looking at troublesome who gave me one of those toxic smiles.

"What the hell?! You knew I was there the whole time?!"

"Of course, why else do you think I didn't kill that guy back there, and if I did then there would be no trace left of his whereabouts, trust me." I sweat dropped. She definitely isn't like normal girls; I don't know whether that's a good thing or bad?

**Third Person POV**

"So that's it then, you knew the whole time that I was making myself look like a fool by stalking you both?" growled a now angered Paul.

"Yes, but you didn't look like a fool, in fact you looked absolutely sexy secretly watching out for me." Purred the bluenette snaking her arms around the purplettes neck.

His cheeks began turning pink but he shook his head pulling himself away from the reaper girl.

"Look troublesome, stay away from this school, if you keep showing yourself around here you're only going to start trouble, and it's best if you do so you don't end up with that sick bastard alone again got it?" instructed Paul in a firm tone.

"Aw, but it's so fun here, besides I know I'll be safe if I have a strong guy like yourself watching over me." She winked causing the dark eyed teen to roll his eyes in response.

"Fine, but only when I'm around got it? I can't trust leaving you alone, you might do something stupid." Sighed Paul rubbing his head.

"Deal, well…..see ya!" waved the blue haired teen skipping away and leaving a dumbfounded Paul to chase after her.

"Where are you going?" asked the now curious teen quirking an eyebrow.

"I have an appointment to get to, besides don't you have to get to class? you sure are late." Chuckled the shinigami girl.

"What's the point? I'm already late, might as well just ditch, and appointment for what?" asked the boy questionably.

"See, the other day I was offered to stop by this modeling agency by a woman named Paris who said I would be the perfect model for her newest clothing line, and since your brother Reggie offered to let me live with you guys I figured I should at least get a job to make money and help around."

"And when you mean job you're referring to a career as a model?" he sweat dropped looking at the bluenette in disbelief.

"I guess." She shrugged carelessly.

**(Moments Later) **

"Here we are." Chirped Dawn looking down at the the cards address and then towards the address on the building. It was huge like a sky scraper and very urban style; it had glistening clear shined windows with gold door framings.

"Fancy." Mumbled Paul staring up at the hundred story building.

As the two entered the building they tensed up noticing they had caught the entire floors attention.

"Who are they?"

"Models?"

"But I've never seen them here before."

"She's gorgeous, just look at that figure and the way she stands, so professional."

"Oh arceus look at that hunk! What I would give to have a taste of him."

"Are they here to audition for Paris's newest line?"

"Some people sure like to gossip." Shrugged the bluenette strutting her way towards the elevators.

"Typical." Hmphed Paul staring at the crowd of females who blew kisses towards his direction, said boy cringed hurrying after Dawn and joining the reaper teen in the elevator.

Once they stepped off the elevator both were startled by a quick figure appearing before them,

"You actually made it! Yes! I knew you couldn't pass up such an opportunity, oh? Who's this hunk?" laughed Paris releasing her hug on the bluenette and quickly rotating around Paul as she closely examined the boy from head to toe.

"T-this, is my friend Paul he just uh, wanted to accompany me for…..luck." grinned the blunette glancing over at Paul who quirked his eyebrow.

"Well, he seems like he would have Model material as well, what do you say Paul, are you interested in modeling, It's not every day I find such a cutie with that type of hair." She clenched onto Paul's hands giving off her best Teddiursa eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." He replied nonchalantly.

"What a shame, a real shame, but I'll keep my eye out for you and just know I'll always have a spot open for someone as well sculpted as yourself." She winked causing Paul to sweat drop.

"Anyways, I'm glad you are here my dear, Hermione is having a panic attack because we haven't found the right model female model for our clothing line, the male auditions went well it's just, argh! This is so troubling, hopefully you will be able to win Hermione over come on let's get you dressed." And with that Dawn was dragged off by the pink haired stylist leaving a dumbfounded Paul.

"You can come too!" giggled Paris snatching Paul afterwards.

"Paris, you better be right about this girl, if she doesn't fit the description you gave me then the whole deadline will be ruined." Sighed Hermione rubbing her temples continuously.

"Don't worry Hermione, this girl is absolutely perfect she was born to model." The pinkette responded assuringly.

"Alright then, up next Dawn Hale!" announced the glasses wearing stylist.

"Exactly, what does she need to do for this audition?" questioned Paul staring at Paris who took a seat beside him.

"You'll see." She winked in response.

Paul's eyes grew wide as his mouth bit by bit opened with nothing to say as he watched Dawn step out onto the Photo shoot wearing a sexy piece of lingerie consisting of black lace panties, a silked fabric pink corset, long black lace stockings and a mini black fur piece around her shoulders.

The photographer along with all the photo shoot crew gawked at the sultrily young teen who strutted her way in front of the camera.

"A-alright dear give me your best pose." Called the photographer holding his camera up.

She nodded and knelt to the ground having her back face the entire room, she turned her head back to face the camera giving a very deep and mysterious smile along with a wink, "Excellent! Show me another!" praised the camera man repeatedly clicking his camera on the bluenette.

Dawn slid her back against the floor putting one leg over the other as she placed both arms above her head and turned to the camera with another dark smile.

"It's magnificent! Beautiful give me more!" cried the photographer with twinkly eyes.

"Looks like my hunches were right, Dawn was made to be a model, look at her, and she works the camera like no one else."

"Y-yeah…" the shinji teen breathed out being mesmerized by the bluenettes mind blowing poses.

"S-she's, perfect! I have never seen such dark beauty like that before! I must have this girl! Paris tell the other models to go home." Announced Hermione shooting out of her seat.

"Congratulations Dawn, looks like you're our new model, I hope you don't mind working with one of our more experienced male model's do you?" asked the pink haired woman.

"Not at all." Smiled the bluenette.

"Great! I'll go fetch him right now!" sang the stylist jolting off.

"Wow Paul, can you believe this? Was I that good?" squealed the shinigami teen grabbing hold of Paul's hand in to hers.

"Eh, I've seen well." He shrugged causing Dawn to Frown.

"Well, here he is your new partner, riley meet dawn!" sing sang the young stylist dragging in the bluenette's new partner.

"Riley?" gasped the blunette in Horror releasing her grip on Paul's hands and stumbling backwards.

"Dawn?" gasped the young model causing Paul to stare back and forth between the two.

**Sorry if its short I just have a lot going on, I'm still recovering from a car accident that happened a few days ago so most of my time is on sleeping and resting up, I appreciate those of you who comment on my story, I do hope to receive more reviews as it will let me know whether I should keep going on with the plot or to just stop, so if you really want to find out what happens later on please read and leave a review as it will greatly motivate me to keep on writing. Till then **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO START A RANDOM PIE FIGHT IN A CUPCAKE STORE!**_


	10. Chapter 10: A betrothed's Arrival

**Thrillover39:** **So the other day just for fun I went out to the street and saw one of my pot head neighbors smoking outside, I walked up to him pointed fiercely with all my might and shouted "I challenge you to a battle your ass is grass!" he was pretty stoned but I didn't realize I was going to be the one who was mind fucked, I nearly shitted bricks when I saw him whip out a deck of Pokémon cards, I walked away without saying anything…True story.**

**Paul…*sigh*...you are an idiot…..**

**Dawn...Why...**

**Thrilllover39: why what?**

**Dawn: why are you bringing riley here? **

**Paul: yeah, what do have planned huh? *glares***

**Thrilllver39: oh, you'll see, but don't worry you two, this will forever be an ikarishipping fic, he's only here to add to the drama. **

**D/P….hn….**

**(Dawn and Paul)**

"You!" hissed the bluenette slowly backing up towards Paul who seemed confused.

"I can't believe it! You finally came back to me!" cried the raven haired man, his dark blue eyes shifted over to the Purplette who was still hand locked with Dawn.

"Riley what are you doing here?!" growled the now irritated bluenette.

"Um, am I missing something here? You two seem to know each other really well." Questioned Paris looking back and forth between the two.

"Were just old time friends aren't we Dawn?" grinned the raven haired man.

"Y-yeah" she smiled back.

"I see, well I have to take care of some other things but I want you two reporting back here Saturday morning got it?" instructed the pinkette eyeing both models who nodded.

"Um, let me go get changed and then we can leave, ok?" asked the bluenette jolting off.

"Whatever." Sighed the bored Purplette.

"Tell me, who are you?" asked riley glaring intently at Paul who quirked an eyebrow.

"Better yet why don't you tell me who you are?" he retorted with a sharp sneer.

"All done! Come one Paul well, I'll see in….however many days left till Saturday!" shouted the blue eyed teen snatching Paul and taking off.

"Who are you?" muttered the blue eyed model gritting his teeth while he watched Dawn grab hold of Paul and jolting off.

As the two stepped out of the luxurious building Paul snatched his hand away from dawn glaring towards her as she sighed of relief.

"What was that all about?" scoffed the shinji boy.

"I can't believe he's here, oh crap oh crap oh crap." She panicked repeatedly walking back and forth in front of Paul.

He face palmed letting out an irritated groan, he snatched her arm causing the reaper girl to jump and freeze at his touch.

"Relax alright? I don't know what the big deal is about that guy." Shrugged the teen carelessly.

"Well he's a big deal, you wouldn't understand anyways." She frowned walking away.

Paul narrowed his eyes grabbing hold of her shoulder before she got any farther, "alright then tell me, and tell me what this guy's deal with you is then."

"Fine." And with that both teens walked to the park with a drink in hand taking a seat on the benches.

"Riley…well, riley's a shinigami too….." "What?!" coughed the purplette spitting out his drink.

"He's the second most powerful shinigami in the distortion world."

"Well, who's the first?" asked Paul hunching towards an answer he already knew.

"You're looking at her." sighed Dawn deeply.

"I'm not seeing what the deal is between you too." Scoffed the shinji teen leaning back on the bench in boredom.

"He's also my….fiancé" she mumbled hoping the Purple haired teen didn't hear.

"Hold up…your engaged?!" growled the dark eyed boy shooting a surprised look.

She nodded releasing another deep sigh, "See, in our world the males fight over who marries the chosen female picked out by lord giratina himself."

"I'm still not understanding." He shook his head.

"When I became ranked our world's most powerful shinigami, Lord Giratina held a duel as a means to give out my hand in marriage, almost every male shinigami participated in the duel but riley rose to the top destroying the competition, therefore he was arranged as my fiancé, I felt no need towards marrying him, he was always evil, never giving his victims another chance, I refused to marry him and took off disappearing without a trace for a year, when I came back, I was told that he was sealed away by one of lord Arceus's angel's after he tried to take away an innocent new life, but now that I see him here, I wonder if he escaped, or if I was lied to…by my lord."

"That's pretty messed up, don't you guys just get to choose who you want to be with?" asked a seemingly interested Paul.

"No, our lord thinks it is for the best for those who are strong to end up with each other as a means to reproduce and create powerful newborns who then absorb the powers from their parents."

Both teens stayed quiet allowing the playful laughter of kids from the playground ring throughout their ears. Paul eyed the way Dawn stared down at her drink lightly tapping the edge of the can; her bangs shielded the sad expression she had on.

"What are you going to do now?" spoke Paul breaking the dead silence around them.

"Paul…..whatever you do, don't talk to riley, don't speak to him at any means, don't let yourself be alone with him, ad never let your guard down when he's around." Stared the bluenette, her eyes pierced through Pauls as the firm tone in her voice rung in the air.

"What, why?" he asked staring questionably at the serious faced bluenette.

"Because now that he's seen you, he'll try to kill you by all means, and I can't let that happen."

"Kill me!? The hell's his problem?" snapped Paul shooting up from the bench.

"Just listen to me! When you made our deal our souls became bonded, meaning if you get killed or seriously injured so will I!" she growled back grabbing hold of Paul's shoulders.

"Are you serious?!" he scoffed pulling himself away from Dawns reach.

"Our contract is broken once I find a way back to my world that's how it works!"

"What the fuck did I get myself into?!" he snapped slamming his drink against the floor and taking off.

"Paul wait!" cried the shinigami teen chasing after him.

**(Distortion World)**

"Lord Giratina are you sure about keeping Lady Dawn down on earth?" spoke Darkrai watching from a vortex as Dawn continuously chased after Paul.

"I will not lie, even I cannot predict what is in store for Mistress Hale, but I will say it's a step closer to what I want her to discover."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Zoaroark.

"There is always a reason for what happens and there is always a life changing effect afterwards, Dawn Hale is a powerful Angel, and knows what's right in her heart and soul, but she lacks something within, and I think it's about time she finds it and discovers what she was meant to do in life."

"But, Lord Giratina if that happens….we'll lose our most powerful weapon yet." Gasped Spiritomb.

"I understand perfectly well the consequences, which is why I decided I won't let this be an easy task for her, if she truly is my best shinigami she will be able to overcome the situations that await for her soon, she needs to shows us she has the skill and determination to live on top."

**Paul's POV **

I should have never made that stupid Contract! I only did all this for the sake of Reggie, What the fuck did she get me into?!

Whatever, at this point I'm too pissed off to even think right, I Don't even want to neither see nor hear troublesome.

"Paul!" fuck cant she just fucking leave me alone, does she not realize I have no intentions towards even looking at her.

I picked up more speed deciding I should lose her by taking several shortcuts and going through the alleys.

I came to a stop at a nearby alley, all I could hear were the deep breaths and pants I released, I felt so damn overwhelmed, this was supposed to be my last year of high school, with no distractions, it was supposed to be a peaceful final year for me, then she has to come along and freaking ruin it all.

"Well well, Paul was it?" Shit, life just loves fucking with me doesn't it?

It was that guy riley, did he follow me? What a stalker.

"If that's what troublesome calls me then you're pretty stupid to be asking." I smirked.

I saw his glare intensify as he jumped down from the roof landing face to face with me, fuck this guy, stupid shinigamis.

How are this guy and troublesome engaged ? What is with her and attracting older guys, I know shes sexy and what not, with those mind blowing breasts and long smooth legs which I just want to feel…..what the fuck?! Snap out of it Paul!

This is troublesome were talking about! Ugh, somehow she even manages to be in my mind.

"What a little smartass you are." He sneered back, I was curious as to what that red glow in the center of his eyes were, it's the same one troublesome gets when she's really pissed off.

"Whatever, you're wasting my time." I'm not letting my precious time be wasted by a bunch of fucking death angels who have relationship problems; I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked off.

"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson you bastard!" great, I spun around to see him running towards me, my eyes nearly fell out when I saw his arm engulf itself in a black aura.

**Third Person POV **

The shinigami boys arm shape shifted in to a large claw, he brought it up to the sky aiming to bring it back down on the shinji teen.

"What'd I tell you!" roared Dawn landing in front of Paul and blocking Riley's attack, she held both her arms which transformed into a pair of black claws in front of herself, her eyes brightened in a red aura as she let out a venomous hiss sending the raven haired man crashing backwards.

"What did you seriously bring me into?" groaned Paul glaring at Dawn who stared back at him.

"Why are you protecting this human?!" riley snapped flashing in a dark blue colored scythe, he twirled the death device in his hands holding towards the teens direction.

"It's none of your business riley now leave if you don't want me to kill you!" she spat back in response holding her hand out, a dark sphere appeared in the center of her palm morphing into the bluenettes scythe.

"Get out of the way Dawn!" growled the raven haired reaper in a warning tone.

"Sorry, I don't take any ones orders." And with a sharp glare Dawn launched herself up into the air bringing her deadly weapon back down on Riley.

**And that is where I will end this chapter, sorry if it's short, I will try to make future chapters much longer, I'm really glad to be receiving more reviews from you all, it really motivates me to keep on typing, and I hope this story is as interesting as ever, as I would hate to disappoint anyone, so I would really like to read what you think of my story so far, remember as long as those reviews keep coming I'll keep those chapters going, so hopefully I receive even more reviews, thank you for all your lovely and motivational reviews hope to see more. Till then THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HER POT HEAD NEIGHBORS ON POKEMON! **


	11. Chapter 11: Deal of a Rebirth

**Thrilllover39: *Sigh* two more days until I go back to school…..**

**Paul: Ha and you only have what, six more months until graduation? *smirks***

**Dawn: Paul stop being such a lamo!**

**Thrilllover39: *in corner sobbing with depressing aura*….**

**Paul: *troll face***

**Dawn: great! Look what you did! You broke our author you numb nut! *slaps Paul***

**Paul: not my fault she's so emotional!**

**Thrilllover39: *slowly turns head back to Paul and points with evil face* you….what have you done…!**

**Dawn: looks like I'll take over, thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon but she does own the plot….*stares back at troll facing Paul and sighs***

*KLINK!* rang the sound both scythes made when they clashed, Riley struggled to hold on as Dawn overpowered him.

"You're my fiancé! You shouldn't be attacking me!" growled riley pushing the bluenette back.

She landed with ease next to Paul who was silent, "WAS! Your fiancé, not anymore!" she hissed venomously.

"So what, is he supposed to be your new fiancé now? Is that it?" he glared, gripping tightly onto his scythe.

Both teens Jaws dropped upon hearing the raven haired mans remark, Paul released a series of chokes which bursted out of him. "WH-what?!"

"Paul is not my fiancé and it's none of your business knowing what he is to me!"

"Listen Dawn, I came to earth to try to find you after you disappeared, but I soon learned to love it here, I'm a god amongst all the females here, they love me, worship me, ever since I became a model, I've had the whole city on the palm of my hand, and having you, my lovely bride back is the tip of the iceberg for it all."

"Typical you." She sneered shaking her head in disappointment.

"What?" questioned the Purplette unfazed.

"Just like riley to take advantage of any situation involving him having power, were not engaged, I'm not marrying you and there's no way you are getting me to come back to you, understand?"

"I'm not giving you a choice my little beauty, you and I will be married, and we will take over the distortion world like I wanted, and your little boy toy here better keep his distance if he doesn't want to find himself sliced in half." Growled the blue eyed man vanishing into the air.

"Take over? What's he talking about?" demanded the shinji teen staring firmly at Dawn.

Dawn dropped her scythe in which vanished upon making contact with the ground.

She leaned against the wall sliding down with a blank expression, "H-hey, are you alright?" asked the purple headed teen confused towards her expression.

"I….can't believe that's what he still wants…" she whispered placing her head between both palms.

"That son of a bitch! Of course that's what he had wanted all along!" snapped Dawn startling Paul as she rose up from the ground.

"I'm not even going to ask." Sighed the Purplette rubbing his temples.

"Listen, Riley is serious business, he likes to get personal and gruesome, if he ever appears before you, use this….." she reached into the teen's shirt causing him to turn red and tense up as she felt around and pulled out the crystal diamond.

"How is that supposed to help me?" he scoffed.

"Simply place a drop of your blood inside and I will immediately appear by your side, every time you summon me I get more power."

"So then what happens when the diamond is full with my blood?" he quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Dawn looked away avoiding the boys stare, he narrowed his eyes snatching the bluenettes wrist and holding the diamond up to her face. "What happens?"

"I think it's best if you don't know." She crossed her arms.

"Then I have no use for this." He shrugged yanking the piece off and holding it in the air ready to throw.

*Gasp* "You idiot! Stop!" shrieked the blue haired reaper jumping on to Paul, they screamed as both teens toppled over to the floor.

The long narrow path of the alley was filled by the sounds of the teens painful groans, they opened there eyes only to see themselves on the ground with both their bodies pressed against each other.

Dawn, on top of Paul, their noses touching and their eyes locked with one another, neither noticed how Paul had his hand over the bluenettes ass or how Dawn had accidentally kneed Paul in the crotch.

They felt their hearts racing for some reason, they became lost into each other's eyes gazing deeper within until they finally lost themselves.

"Tell me." He breathed out narrowing his dark endless eyes.

Dawn held her breath, releasing it into a deep sigh whispering, "Fine."

"The blood diamond which you possess is only meant for when a shinigami is assigned a black ring."

"Black ring?" She nodded.

"A black ring is a human on the axis between life and death meaning every day they are on the cliff between staying alive or dying without even knowing it, when we stare into a humans eyes we are able to control whether we want to know if they are on the axis, if we choose not to, then our minds simply don't let us see the black rings that are above their heads, we show ourselves to them and make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"We explain to them the situation they are in, then we give them the blood diamond, we give them an expansion of at least a month to fill the diamond up with their blood, it may sound easy but the diamond wont just accept it all at once, the diamond knows when you are in real danger or when death is nearby and that is when it allows you to drop in your blood, once your blood falls in, the shinigami you are now bonded with appears before you. they then must present the shinigami before a human who is on the verge of death, the shinigami will then take their life, if you did not summon the shinigami then the life he or she took will be then converted in to that single drop and placed within the diamond, so in reality either way you will be able to fill it up, if you are able to fill up the diamond by the end of the month, the blood will be converted into a rebirth stone, with that rebirth stone the human is given a choice to expand their life and bring them out of deaths void for years to come or use it to bring back somebody from the dead."

"Rebirth, stone?" whispered Paul with wide eyes."What happens if you want to bring back two people from the dead?"

"Then I suppose it will be double the work for both the human and shinigami partner." Answered Dawn hesitantly eyeing the interested teen.

"B-but I mean the contract we made is much different we only agreed if I brought your brother back you would feed me."

"What about if I want to make another deal?" asked Paul pulling Dawn off of him and standing.

"Are you actually considering making this deal?" gasped the bluenette.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to now would I?" he snorted.

"B-but Paul there are more things you should know about making this type of deal-…" "Look troublesome, this is another chance for me to bring my parents back to life, are you going to help me or not?!" growled the now frustrated teen.

Dawn frowned letting out a deep sigh as she flashed in her scythe, "Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you." and with a twirl of her scythe Dawn stabbed it into the earth causing a fierce gust to kick up, the blood diamond Paul held flew out of his hand and into Dawns.

She held it up crushing it into her palm and releasing the shattered pieces into the wind, a bright red sphere appeared in its place morphing into a diamond and releasing a blinding light, Paul shielded his eyes from the powerful light but peeked as he saw the light fade away.

In her palm she held a now larger piece, with two crystal diamonds connected from the top to bottom, she flung it at Paul who caught it with ease and looked down on it.

"From this moment on, I, Dawn Hale, will guide and Aid Paul Shinji towards restoring a double rebirth stone in a series of two months."

"Mom, Dad." Whispered the dark eyed teen gripping onto the double diamond.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into…Paul." Sighed the Bluenette staring with sad eyes towards the determined looking teen.

**(Distortion World) **

"Lord Giratina, It seems Mistress Hale has just contracted a double rebirth stone deal with the human Paul shinji." Gasped Zoroark.

"I'm well aware, and I will allow it to happen, this is just a step forward for the two, soon we will see whether they find themselves."

"My lord but are you well aware that once this makes way around every shinigami in our world they will try to chase after the shinji boy and go after my lady." Boss spoke with worried eyes.

"Exactly, if these two are as determined as ever they will let nothing stop them, including…..riley."

"My lord don't you think we should do something about that foul beast, Riley is an endangerment to every human, angel and shinigami." Scowled Darkrai.

"No, riley may be the worst out there, but I want him to deal with the consequences he has earned from all his bad deeds, and the only way I feel that will work is by letting himself enter the dark ranges of Mistress Hale."

"I agree, only Lady Dawn will be able to put him in his place once and for all." Boss cawed angrily.

"Well, let's see if that will be possible while she is dealing with them." Chuckled Zoaroark, pointing towards the portal visualizing a mob of shinigami's exiting out of the distortion world through a vortex.

**(Paul and Dawn)**

"So what now?" asked Paul tying the blood diamonds around his neck and tucking it within his shirt.

"Well, now you have to go dead people hunting."

"Great way of putting it." He sweat dropped.

"But, where would you find somebody on the verge of death?" pondered Dawn.

"We can try the hospital." Spoke Paul already making his way.

"Oh yeah! There are always dead people there!" she chirped skipping alongside him.

"And that's something to be happy about?" he sweat dropped.

"You should be happy too, I mean the more dead people the faster you fill up the diamonds." She sing sang.

"I don't think I'll ever be that enthusiastic about death like you are." He chuckled.

"Pfft, you're pretty weird then." She smirked.

"Coming from the chick that has constant mood swings, what are you? on your period?" he retorted with a victorious smirk as Dawn gawked towards his response.

"Jerk." Mumbled the blue eyed teen puffing her cheeks out.

"So I have been told." He chuckled shoving both hands into his pockets.

"That must be them, the human and shinigami who requested for a double rebirth stone." Hissed a hollow voice.

"I can't allow Dawn to grow even stronger, that contract is as good as mine." Growled another voice.

**Holy Arceus what is going to happen?! * Mega Face palm* I almost forgot that I'm the one typing this LOL I'M super excited to be receiving such encouraging and inspirational reviews for you all keep them coming and I will for sure have those chapters going, I'll try to update as much as I can, since I return to school this Monday and my sisters on my ass 24/7 with her nagging, but no need to worry if I don't update as early or as quick as I do. It does in no way mean that I am dead; it just means my sister is probably following me around making sure I get all my work done, but the story will forever continue on and so will the smexiness of Ikarishipping as long as I see those reviews pouring in**_**. TILL THEN THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO SKYDIVING DOWN THE SPACE NEEDLE!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Rival's !

**Thrilllover39: Alright, so how do you two feel…..?**

**Paul: I don't like where this chapter is going towards…*does shifty eyes***

**Dawn: you're just saying that because you're not a powerful demon. *smirks***

**Paul: Duh, I don't want some sexy bimbo protecting me all the time…**

**Dawn: … o.0**

**Thrilllover39: ….. -_-**

**Paul: What?**

**Thrilllover39: hehehe….you just called dawn sexy….*evil smirk***

**Dawn: Is that true Paul? You think I'm sexy? *strikes sexy pose***

**Paul: N-no! *blushes and looks away***

**Dawn: Ssssuuurreeee….**

**Thrilllover39: its okay dawn…..we strike at midnight….*both girls form evil grins***

**Paul: *sweat drops* Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon…what are you staring at! *glares at females***

**Dawn/Paul **

"Here we are." Announced Paul taking in a deep breath.

"What are we waiting for? There's probably a bunch of dead people dead waiting for us inside." Smirked the bluenette confidently.

"Again, why are you so happy about this?" questioned Paul with an overly curious expression.

"I'm just trying to be positive, lighten the mood for when where around death." She snorted.

"Alright, let's go."

As both teens headed towards the hospitals entrance two figures landed where they previously stood, There black wings disappeared as well as the horns on their heads, a black light engulfed their bodies quickly vanishing and leaving them in a new form.

Both were females, one had reddish colored short hair, an eye patch rested over the girls left eyes as the other was revealed to be dark red , she wore black leather pants with black knee high heeled boots strapped in buckles, her top was a striking blood red, coated with a mini leather jacket. She hid the red glowing glock 17 guns she held within her jacket

The second had peach colored hair which was tied into a pair of curled pigtails; her eyes were a devious red filled with revenge and the lust for blood. She wore a Lolita based outfit, colored pink and black, it had a sweetheart neckline with long ruffled poet sleeves, it poofed at the bottom with black empire ruffles underneath, the top was in a corset style colored pink which had matched the black rose neckerchief and head piece she wore, her stockings were coated in X markings that reached up to her thighs, her high heeled pink knee high boots matched with the deadly sharp black laced umbrella she held in her hand.

"They must have come here to search for death stars." Stated the redhead looking up towards the tall building.

"What are we waiting for; let's go get what's rightfully ours." Growled the peach haired demon.

"Patience Ursula." Smirked her partner.

"Excuse me, do you know where the dead people section around here is?" questioned Dawn leaning over the Nurses desk.

"Ow!" cried the buenette as she was quickly snatched away by an angry Paul leaving a terrifyingly confused nurse behind.

"What was that for?!" hissed an angry Dawn.

"What the hell's a matter with you?! You just don't go around asking people where the dead section is!" he snapped repeatedly pacing back and forth.

"Well fine then, do you know where it is?" she scoffed shifting her weight onto one leg as she crossed her arms.

Upon hearing her question he froze taking a sudden interest on the floor beneath.

"I do, actually." He mumbled causing dawn to be slightly surprised.

"That's where me and Reggie were taken to when we found out our parents got into that accident, it's the emergency room, that's where well find patients who are critically hurt or deadly sick."

"I'm…..sorry I made you bring…that up." Sighed Dawn looking towards Paul with sad filled eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go." She nodded and both took off sneaking through the medical officials and into the ER.

They wandered the Halls scanning through each patient file waiting outside of each occupied room, "Do you have the stats I ordered for the patient in room 7?" asked the Doctor and a group of Nurses heading towards both teens direction.

"Crap, if they see us well be kicked out." Growled the Purplette looking for a place to hide, Dawn grabbed hold of Paul's hand leading him inside the nearest patient room, they took cover behind the bed screen waiting for the meds to pass by.

They jumped upon seeing the group enter the room they were currently in, "What now? Whispered an angry Paul.

Without making a sound Dawn pointed to the mini closet just left of them, they nodded taking a peek of the group that had their backs to them, they tip toed their way into the closet slowly closing it behind.

"This is not what I was expecting." Groaned a frustrated Paul.

"Neither was I." retorted a bored Dawn.

They tried to squirm themselves away but every time ended with both teens being pressed tightly against one another, the closet was very packed with limited space for the two to be able to have space.

The air became very tight, they could feel and hear each other's breathing, and found themselves coming closer and closer by the second.

**Paul's POV**

Shit, can things get any more awkward, I'm here stuck in a small cramped closet, with troublesome's body being pressed against me, it's bad enough I'm a teenager with unbearable raging hormones I don't need another push to let me realize the emaximity I'm reaching.

"Paul….I'm being squished." She whispered trying to pull away but only resulted with her falling forwards and banging my head.

"Gah!" I growled trying to keep it low, great, now my head hurts like a bitch and troublesome pressed even tighter against me then before.

"No shit Sherlock you think I haven't noticed? Were stuck in a very tiny closet." I whispered harshly towards her.

"Why do you feel so tense?" I felt a pleasurable wave going around my body as she whispered closely into my ear, fuck, does she not realize she is making things really difficult for me right now?

"I'm not tense." Fuck yeah I am, I'm in a small room pressed up against a sexy demon who somehow manages to fuck with my mind constantly.

"I can totally tell that you are." Fuck is she trying to do by whispering sultrily in my ear?

"Paul, you know what this makes me want?" she purred causing me to feel another pleasure wave, Fuck what is she trying to do to me, the more she keeps this up the more I'm feeling myself getting horny.

"W-What?" I answered back trying to sound as normal as possible, I could feel myself having trouble swallowing my saliva as she slid her fingers up and down my chest.

**Dawn's POV **

Holy Arceus! its fun messing with Paul, I can already tell he's feeling more awkward than ever, although….I do admit that I feel like I have no control over my body when I'm around him.

He's surprisingly hot for a jerk like himself, and I've never tasted such delicious human life force like his, the mysterious and unforgettable taste he leaves in my mouth is so addicting I feel like I can never have enough of it, when we kiss and I absorb that scrumptious pure energy I feel so alive, the feeling he gives to me is something I haven't felt ever since that accident.

I feel like Paul is somehow the key that will help me remember what I was looking for years ago, his energy could help me discover the answers I've been searching for, the answers and path Lord Giratina never wanted to give me.

When I'm around Paul, for some reason I don't feel at all like myself, I feel completely different, is that normal? I've never had this feeling before with all my other previous contracts.

Thinking so much about this really made my head hurt, and I can tell my stomach is aching from not having food, using up my powers to make Paul's contract was a real power stealer especially to create a double diamond, I just really hope Paul knows what he got himself into, I on the other hand know nothing good is coming towards our way, especially towards me.

"Troublesome…get your fingers off of me." The growling Paul released towards me snapped me out of my thoughts, I hadn't realize I was sliding my fingers up and down his body, what the hell's a matter with me, come on Dawn snap out of it!

"Do you think they left?" I whispered hoping I was right, I can't stand being stuck in this cramped room for another second ugh!

"Let me check." I nodded as Paul slowly grabbed hold of the doorknob turning as quietly as he could; he opened it slightly allowing us both to sneak a peek outside, Yes! Finally there gone!

"Phew! I'm glad they're finally gone!" I laughed sighing in relief; I could tell Paul was also relieved as he too let out a sigh we quickly left the room taking off to find a death ring.

"How am I supposed to figure out if a person is on the verge of death?" Asked Paul shuffling through a couple Patient files.

"Easy, I'll be able to scout out the death stars with my eyes; I'll know it's one of them when I see their souls forming into a black four pointed star within their hearts."

"Death stars are the things we shinigamis collect from dying humans, they give us immense power as well as they boost up our weapon combat and in your case it's what you need in order to fill up the diamonds with blood."

"What about there? Do you see any?"

I looked into the room where he had pointed at, it belonged to an old man, it didn't take my eyes for me to already know that he was right on the cliff of death, but there have been incidents like this so I guess I had to look into him just to be sure.

He had a breathing mask over his mouth and nose, as well as a clump of wires attached all over his body, I felt pretty bad, but I know he's lived a long and well life.

"What are you staring at so much?" I looked towards Paul who seemed pretty confused.

"Yeah he's one of them, I was just admiring the memories I saw of his well lived life through my eyes that's all."

"How is that even possible?"

"A shinigamis eyes are the most important weapons we need, when I looked into his Star soul I saw the beautiful memories he kept with himself, the wife he loved and lost along with the Kids he raised and whom abandoned him when their mother died. I can tell he was expecting my arrival anytime soon, what a smart man he was, and I'll be happy to help him end it once and for all."

I couldn't help but put on a sad smile, and I could tell Paul was in a state of mixed emotions right now, but his face seemed expressionless, he probably doesn't want to show any emotion.

"Just….do it." I nodded as he leaned back against the wall crossing his arms and keeping a straight face towards the old man.

Here goes, "Between the Light of Arceus and the Darkness of Giratina may your spirit choose its rightful path, but from this day forward I will own your star soul and let old life be renewed."

I held my hand up flashing in my scythe; I could feel my body's power intensifying by the second.

**Third Person POV **

Paul watched with pure amazement as he witnessed the bluenette be surrounded by a beautiful bright glowing aura, She twirled her death weapon in the air stabbing it into the ground and causing a gust of wind to kick up inside the airless room, the bright light surrounding her intensified and brightened more as her hair began to rise up.

His Jaw slowly began opening little by little at the beautiful sight, she walked towards the man's side inching down towards him, she pointed her finger towards his heart and gestured it up and down as if a means of telling it to come towards her, a red light begin appearing where his heart was at, the light traveled its way up towards his mouth causing the man to sit up and let his mouth open releasing a red four pointed star that glowed beautifully.

She slowly reached towards it allowing the soul star to rest on the tip of her finger, with a final breath he let out; the man was slowly placed back down allowing his body to turn Pale and cold.

With every step the shinigami girl took the star brightened with a fiery red aura, she edged Paul to come towards her which he complied with.

The double diamond pendant he wore began rising out from below his shirt, it uncapped itself hovering between both teens, Dawn carefully placed her finger above the opening allowing the red star to drop in and upon falling inside it released a final light converting itself in a single drop of blood.

"There, your first soul star." She smiled looking down at the single drop within the diamond.

"Well, thanks for getting it started for us." Rang a menacing laugh throughout the room.

Both teens jumped from the second Laughter that sounded throughout.

The blue eyed reaper narrowed her sharp eyes releasing a venomous hiss.

"Who are you?!" growled the Purple headed teen glancing around the room for the laughing source.

"Don't be afraid, we just came to relieve little Dawn here of her contract, well be filling in for her from now on." Laughed the peach haired demon rising from a dark vortex on the ground.

"Says who?!" he snapped back shooting his deadliest glare.

"I do." Chuckled the redhead shooting out from the black portal that appeared in the corner of the room and landing by Ursula's side.

"Zoey and Ursula, I should have known you two would be the first ones coming for it." Hissed Dawn holding her scythe up.

"What can you say; news travels fast in the distortion world." Chuckled Ursula staring with blood lust towards Paul who kept his glare up.

"Especially when it evolves the one and only Dawn Hale." Smirked Zoey reaching into her Jacket.

"Leave it you don't want me to make you completely blind!" chuckled Dawn forming a devious grin.

Both girls shot the teens a piercing death glare, Zoey pulled out her guns which she banged together causing them to morph into a scythe with, Ursula released another menacing laugh as she twirled her umbrella causing it to transform as well.

"Are you morons?! This is a freaking Hospital!" Snapped a now furious Paul grabbing all three females attentions.

"He's right we have no business disturbing the people here." Spoke dawn.

"Very well then, let's take this somewhere else." Smirked Zoey snapping her fingers and flashing the four away.

**Well I guess that is where I will end this chapter, hope I'm still doing a good job, I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone, I'm really ecstatic to be receiving such encouraging reviews from you all and I hope to receive even more, I'm super depressed to be going back to school but hey its got to be done, I don't know when I will be updating, but rest assure I will, I just don't know when, I will try my best to update as soon as possible, so just please be patient and stick with me if you want to find out what happens in the future chapters, I also realize I'm getting a couple of questions asking whether Paul and Dawn will hook up…I wouldn't be writing an ikarishipping story if I wasn't going to hook them up now would I? XD so the answer is yes, they will but it will be a super twist as to how they end up with each other, so I guess that's its please keep those reviews coming as they give me great motivation to keep it going, and well, just keep them coming and I will keep those chapters going. **_**TILL THEN THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO SULK IN HER BAD ABOUT RETURNING TO SCHOOL! **_


	13. Chapter 13: Tainted Blood

**Thrilllover39: *pouts* school is so darn hard! **

**Paul: sucks for you….**

**Dawn: being a senior must be tough, glad I'm just a shinigami **

**Thrilllover39: you two sure know how to cheer a girl up…..*sweat drops***

**D/P: on with the show…thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon at all! **

**Thrilllover39: I hate school…*sulks in corner***

The clouds had fallen upon the sight of black blood spilling into the human air, Paul watched as he layed partially unconscious on the hospitals roof, he cringed upon noticing the close proximity he was in across from Zoey who had crash landed next to him, her dark blood had spilled onto his head, slowly slithering its way down and seeping into his eye.

"Augh!" hissed the teen feeling a sharp unbearable pain over take his entire eye which was dyed red from the shinigami's blood.

"W-what is this..." groaned the purple headed teen rubbing his eye continuously as he rolled around in pain.

"How does it feel Ursula?!" shouted Dawn swiping her death scythe towards the Lolita dressed teen.

"What?!" snapped the pink eyed female blocking Dawn's attack with her own weapon.

"Being beaten…again" she whispered appearing behind her, Ursula's expression had changed at the bluenettes sudden appearance, she felt her body slowly being controlled, the coldness within increased, causing her to gush out in coughs and gasps as Dawn slowly plunged her claw like hands into the peach haired girl's back.

"Ursula!" shrieked Zoey finally regaining consciousness after being brutally taken out by the blue eyed reaper teen.

"You want to be next?" laughed the blue headed teen plunging her shadow claws deeper into Ursula's back, Zoey watched in rage as Ursula held an unfazed blank expression as if nothing had happened, her eyes were empty and held no source of emotion at all.

"You'll finally pay!" screamed the red head causing an outburst of shattered windows to occur, she arched her back forward allowing a fiery red aura to engulf her entire body, her eyes grew darker with a venomous taste for blood, the nails she had possessed, grew dramatically and faded into black colors, large bat wings sprouted from behind blowing a powerful gust.

"Very well then, go." Ordered the bluenette pulling her arm viciously away from Ursula, Blood dripped splattering all over the floor, Color was regained in the Peach haired teen's eyes, Zoey narrowed her vicious eyes towards the dark glowing strings Dawn had tied around her fingers, they traveled into Ursula's back and appeared around her wrists and neck.

"See this? I control every aspect of her mind and body, take one step and and you will only be killing your friend in the end." She smirked pulling her hand back; upon doing so Ursula ran towards Zoey morphing her scythe back into place, with another pull, she whipped her scythe towards the red head only to have it be blocked.

"Pathetic how you have someone else do your fighting!" hissed the redhead attempting to hold back Ursula's deadly attack.

"No, Pathetic is how you two dare to show up and take my contracts, I thought I told you two the last time to never show your faces around me again did I not?" Hissed the Bluenette pulling harder.

"How does it feel being Blind?" giggled Ursula shooting Zoey a terrifyingly creepy smile.

"W-what?" mumbled the Red head losing her focus into Ursula's dark expression.

"How does it feel Zoey, to have lost your abilities within your shinigami eyes, do you regret abusing your power? Do you miss what you have lost because of your misleaded actions?" Spoke Dawn and Ursula at the same time, Zoey's eyes grew softer yet they had remained cold and brutal, her guard had loosen allowing Ursula to overpower the red head, she sent her crashing onto the concrete floor by a blow to the face from her scythes handle.

"I will return, soon, and when I do, I will be the one to have spilled your blood, mercilessly and with great enjoyment." Spoke the read head venomously; she weakly picked herself back up wiping the blood that had spilled out of her mouth.

"Don't count on it." Retorted Dawn narrowing her eyes as Zoey's scythe had returned back into its form of a pair of Guns.

"Well see, we'll see." She smirked Firing a quick bullet in between Dawn and Ursula, both girls Gasped as the bullet had ripped and torn through the black shadow strings, Ursula fell to the ground unresponsive, blood slowly continued seeping out from the large hole in her back staining the concrete beneath her.

"Well meet again, Paul." Said boy cringed at the devious expression he had earned from the red head, a dark portal appeared underneath both girls slowly swallowing them up, the red blood from within Paul's eye had vanished leaving no absolute trace of its existence.

"What do they want?" Questioned Paul rushing over to the Bluenettes side.

"You, your blood diamond's, your Soul, and your contract." Replied Dawn staring below at her blood stained hands.

"What?! Why me?! And what do they want my contract for?!" he hissed narrowing his dark eyes towards the expressionless teen.

"Easy, with your special double contract any shinigami who completes this deal with you by their side and your blood diamonds, they will receive incredible power, and now that everyone knows you are my partner they will want you, believing you have an incredible soul to be feeding me, they believe if they take your soul they will have great power, it has always been the same with all my previous contract and meal sources, this is why I specifically told you shouldn't do this contract, one may never tell what the contract holders fate will be in the end."

"What a bunch of bullshit, these shinigami's are stupid I don't care I'm sticking with this contract no matter what got it?!"

"I have never seen anyone so determined as you." nodded the bluenette with a shocked face.

"Well, I have a good reason for being this way, and no stupid shinigami's or anyone else are going to stop me from creating those rebirth stones." He growled.

He twitched upon sensing another disturbing feeling within his eye; he rubbed it repeatedly until the sensation had spread over to his other eye now causing him to rub it along.

"Are you ok?" asked the bluenette placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, let's just go home." He stopped, shrugging off the feeling.

"Oh, ok then." She nodded leading the way out the door.

**(Shinji Residence)**

"Ugh, why won't this pain go away?" growled a now irritated Paul; he held his head under the sink allowing the clear liquid to flush over his eyes.

"Paul? Are you ok? You have been in there for a while." Questioned a slightly concerned Dawn, she repeatedly knocked on the bathrooms door causing Paul's frustration to grow.

"Yes, I'm fine now leave me alone!" he snapped

"Are you constipated?"

*Cough* "W-what?! No!"

"Just making sure, well ok then, I'll be in the living room."

The water stopped flowing as he turned the sink's faucet off, he slowly dabbed his burning eyes dry throwing the towel away shortly after, he watched as his vision slowly began turning blurry and then clear again, repeating itself over and over.

He shut his eyes tight together and then opened them facing towards the mirror, "….no…" he whispered looking at his reflection with horror, a red glow shined brightly in the center of his pupil's, before he knew it his eyes had become a mixture of black and red, he shut his eyes tightly opening them once more only to see the darkness of his eyes still there.

"W-what the hell's happening?" he whispered placing his palm over the mirror.

"Paul?! I'm home!" called Reggie, he heard the slams caused from the doors shutting close.

He quickly placed his shirt back on walking out to greet a very ecstatic Reggie who was conversing the beautiful shinigami girl who had presented him with a drink.

"Here you go Reggie; you must have had a hard day of work, drink this smoothie I made." Cooed the bluenette giving a bubbly smile.

"For me? W-wow, thanks Dawn." Blushed the older shinji member taking the drink into his hand.

"Pfft, troublesome." Sneered Paul rolling his eyes at the sight of the two.

"How was work?" asked the younger shinji teen hoping to switch topics.

"It was great as always, fantina said she will be holding an art gallery this month where I will finally be to display my pieces up, she even said I have a couple of offers already on standby for my latest portrait."

"What is it?" asked the two teens.

"You'll see on the day of its display." He winked taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey you mind taking giving me a lift to work I'm going to be late." Asked Paul looking at his watch.

"Sure, Dawn will you be fine by yourself? I was actually planning on going to the store right now." questioned an obvious concerned Reggie.

"I will be fine, no need to worry." She smiled flashing her pearl white teeth.

"Hmph, that's when I worry the most." Paul sweat dropped remembering the havoc the bluenette has caused.

"Alright then, I'll be back as soon as possible." He waved walking out the door, Paul followed after.

"Bye!" she waved watching as Reggie and Paul drove off of sight.

*Grwwl* "Shoot, I forgot to tell Paul to feed me." Pouted Dawn clutching tightly on to her stomach.

She slowly walked back into the house closing the door behind, she had flung herself on to the couch lying back and listening closely to the unique roars and growls her stomach had released.

"Yo, Paul are you here?! If you are, what happened to you at school?!" Shouted Gary bursting through the front door along with Ash and startling Dawn.

"Paul! You here?!" shouted Ash casually making his way into the living room.

"Hi." Purred the bluenette lying sultrily on the couch.

"Y-you!" Gawked the two teens, their eyes shot wide open as their jaws dropped along.

**(Paul)**

"Ugh." Growled the Purple headed teen rubbing his eye roughly.

"Paul, you sure your alright you've been rubbing your eye nonstop ever since we left." Questioned Reggie with full concern as he stole glances towards the irritated looking teen.

"I said I'm fine, I just probably have something stuck in there."

"Alright then." Answered Reggie with a disbelieving look.

Paul watched his reflection once more through the car's window, he watched in horror as the reflection of his eye's flashed a bright red and quickly faded leaving the shinji teen speechless.

**Alright woo so that concludes chapter 13, I'm sorry if I have kept you in suspense, but school is a total drag, but hey I got to keep up with those grades,anyways I hope this chapter was as good as the rest and I hope to still keep your interests, wouldn't want to lose you guys, anyways thanks for all the awesome cools reviews you guys have posted I really appreciate it and hope to see more real soon, I hope you guys check out my profile for the poll I have posted up, and the next chapter will be posted up until I receive at least ten reviews, well I guess that's pretty much it hope you guys stick around to find out the upcoming madness XD till then. **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO HOT WIRE A COP CAR AND ATTEMPT TO BE LIKE FAST FIVE!**_


	14. Chapter 14:Blood's Refuge

**Thrilllover39: hope you're all ready…muahahah!**

**Paul: when it has to do with you I'm never ready….*sweat drops***

**Dawn: yeah, me neither…**

**Thrillllover39: hahaha too bad because drama is going to unfold!**

**Paul: *sigh* I'll take this one…..crazy girl over here does not own Pokémon at all.**

**Thrilllover39: Who? Me?**

**Dawn: Me or her?**

**Paul...*face palms***

**Dawn's POV **

Well, Looks like I won't have to starve anymore, what a lucky day for me, Paul's little friends don't look all that bad, in fact…..there pretty cute.

"Hey, what are you doing in Paul's house?" shit, I didn't think they would ask that, should I say I'm living here, or not, what would Paul say?

"Yup, I live here with Paul and Reggie." I flashed them the most seductive smile I could, and, yes! It works like always, I can tell I have them in my hand now.

"Why are you so red?" I purred, this should be a quick one.

"R-red? Pfft Gary oak dosen't turn red, it's always the other way around." I giggled, this guy is an idiot, and he looks so stubborn, his soul must have a spicy taste to it, "Well. I guess today isn't the case." I smirked causing him to turn even redder.

"D-dawn…b-but why are you living here with them? Most importantly how do you know Paul?"

Ash on the other hand seems pretty stupid, but maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions, he does seem rather sweet, and…hm, seems like that's what his soul smells like too, interesting flavors both boys have, they seem rather similar but then extremely different from Paul's. Mmm, Paul's soul, what I would kill to have another taste of that right now, ugh I wish Paul were here.

"Come sit." I patted the couch; I could smell how they were so nervous and fearful, fearful? Of muah? It's not like I'm going to bite them, well, I'll try not to, hehe.

They shrugged and hesitantly walked over sitting on both my sides, yeah, there souls smell rather odd, unique flavoring, a foreign cusine? Don't mind if I do.

**Third Person POV**

"S-so, why we haven't seen you at school?" asked Gary in a rather slow whisper, he scooted closer towards the bluenette as well as ash that followed doing the same, she smirked upon seeing the difference in their eyes, emotionless, as f they were under a spell.

"Me and school? Let's just say, we don't get along." She chuckled crossing her legs; they gazed over her ivory skinned thigh's that seem to just taunt them.

"Well, I think it would be much funner if you came to school, now I would have a good reason to rush myself to school earlier." Grinned Ash leaning closer towards the bluenette.

"I'm very flattered, but as you can tell right now, school is the least I want to talk about." She sighed running her fingers through her long silky blue hair.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Gary inching his mouth closer to the bluenette's ear.

"Who say's I want to talk to at all?" she licked her lips causing both boys to grin in response.

**With Paul **

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" asked a very concerned Reggie.

Paul spoke no words as he exited out the car slamming it shut behind, "Don't worry Reggie, its fine, the itching and irritation went away so stop worrying." Sighed Paul.

"Well, alright, but if you want to leave work early then just give me a call and I'll pick you up in no time."

He nodded, "Thanks Reggie."

"You are such a liar." Laughed Boss appearing on Paul's shoulders, said boy was startled as he heard Boss's voice range throughout his ears.

"What are you talking about?" growled the purple haired teen.

"I know exactly what happened to you, and I can honestly say that keeping this dangerous secret away from Mistress Dawn is a big mistake."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Retorted the frustrated shinji boy.

*Slap!* "Gah! What the hell was that for?! You stupid bird!" Cried Paul as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"I'm doing this for your own good, now that you and my Mistress are in a deep contract I cannot allow her to be in such danger because of your carelessness, do you not realize what is happening to your body right now?!"

"No, and I don't have time for this I have to get to work so leave me alone, what happened up in the roof was just a simple mistake, it's not like it will make me capable of being a killer or monster." Sneered the teen.

Boss cawed angrily as Paul shrugged him off heading in towards the restaurant.

"You stupid boy, it will be much worse than that."

"Lookie what we have here!" laughed Riley flashing in beside the Dark flying type.

"Riley…" cawed boss angrily.

"Hold your feather's in a tight hold, tell me Boss, what is that boy's relationship with my fiancé?" glared Riley, Boss challenged the Shinigami man's stare, he examined the red glow appearing in the center of his eyes.

"I would never tell you anything that could harm my Lady in any way."

"Is, that so? Well then, would you tell me even if it meant your life?" He chuckled gripping onto boss by his neck, the bird Pokémon cawed furiously as it attempted to catch a breath of air.

"Hey Paul! Where's your hot girlfriend?!" Cried Barry running towards Paul's side, he whipped his head back and forth hoping to see the bluentte.

"Barry, you idiot, how many times am I going to tell you, that troublesome girl is not my girlfriend!" growled Paul face smacking himself.

"Ohohoho, troublesome? Is that some type of kinky nickname you gave her? Why? Is it because she is…perhaps, troublesome in bed?" Laughed the Blonde.

"Moron." Mumbled Paul rubbing his temples.

"Alright you two get to work! Today is a busy day the Restaurant's double floors have been completely filled up, no time to waste come on!" ordered Kenny running back out to the dining floor.

As all the workers rushed out to get started Paul stood back clutching his head tightly, he began hearing an ear screeching sound ringing in his head, "Don't deny what has been given to you, give in, give in, and I will help you achieve those rebirth stones." his eyes widened upon hearing the hollow voice in his head.

"Who, who are you?" he whispered.

"Me? You don't need to worry about that, but I want to help you and Dawn achieve success in recreating your parent's birthstones."

"How? How can you? Tell me who you are? And why are you in my head?"

"Isn't it obvious Paul, who else could be in your mind other than yourself, I'm just….let's say the inner you that finally decided to reveal itself."

"I don't believe you, Gah!" screamed the Purple haired teen clutching tight onto his eyes, a terrifying sharp pain stung him directly, he felt his eyes burn to a maximity, as if they were disinigrating, his mind raced with unthinkable thoughts, he felt the room spin with intense speed, objects were shaped differently, he saw everything turn black and red.

"That feeling…..it is me Paul, or should I say more of you, you are not the same as before, and you never will."

"Ugh, whatever the hell you are, I don't believe you at all; now get out of my head!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible, I'm part of you now, that one drop of tainted blood was all it took for you to become something else, Zoey, what can I say about that girl, she was weak, worthless, she was a disgrace for losing her shinigami eyes, you on the other hand Paul, you are an interesting boy, and I can see myself and you doing great things."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not doing anything with you!"

"Really? Look around Paul, what do you see?"

He stood quiet, without a word he peeked out onto the floor then clashed against the wall breathing heavily, "W-what the hell? H-how? But, troublesome, she and the rest can only-""Not anymore, now it looks like your contract has been made easier to complete."

**With Dawn **

Dawn could feel the heavy breaths both boy's had started to release once they inched closer to her lips, she moved her face towards Ash's letting their cheeks touch, as well as their lips brush against one another, she brushed her long slender fingers down his cheek upon doing so, one of her eyes shot open afterwards, she took a quiet whiff of the raven haired boy who had his eyes closed, she made her way towards Gary letting their cheeks touch as well as having their lips brush with one another and the same followed.

"Something's not right." She mumbled.

"So I see you have the males in this world chasing after you as well, as if it wasn't bad enough in the distortion world." Smirked Riley appearing across from the bluenette.

"She stood from her seat allowing Ash and Gary and shake their heads gaining back there focus, "Who's he?" questioned Gary eyeing the older male.

"I should just kill them both, you know, for attempting to kiss my girl." Glared the blue eyed man. He held his hand out allowing his scythe to flash before the two teens.

"Kill?! W-what the-"Gawked Ash, he was stopped along with Gary as Dawn twirled around to face them, she stuck both her palms directly onto their faces allowing a large white glow to overcome her entire body, her hair rose up as her eyes turned a beautiful shade of silver, a small gust kicked up once she had pushed both boys down onto the couch, both now asleep.

"What's the matter? Didn't you use to like when I killed for fun, what happened to that dangerous shinigami I used to love?" he chuckled licking the tip of his death weapon.

"Love? Riley what happened between us was nothing, I may have been bad back then, but I learned my wrongs and now I plan on only doing right, like you should be."

"I heard about your double contract deal, you do realize what happens after wards if it is competed don't you?" He smirked leaning against the window.

"I'm well aware, but I'm not worrying, because once I complete it my powers will rise to a maximum, neither you nor anyone else will be able to touch me."

"You forgot, that's all possible if you do complete the final blood spill, but do you really think I'll let you grow any stronger? Not this time my little beauty, I'll make sure to keep an eye on you and Paul and when that final moment appears, I will be the one to have spilled that drop."

"Don't count it, I'll make sure to prevent that from happening, even if it's the last thing I do." She spat causing the red in her eyes to appear.

"What the hell's he doing here?!" growled Paul standing by the living door entrance.

"I just came to pay a little visit to my future wife, and well I wanted to come see the double blood diamonds for myself." Laughed the raven haired reaper, he held his hand out allowing the double diamonds to rise out of Paul's Shirt; they shot towards him, landing on his palm.

"What a beautiful sight, truly magnificent, and very desirable."

Paul's glare intensified, he glanced over towards the couch and saw both Gary and Ash out cold.

"What are they doing here too?!"

"Hey, don't look at me, why don't you ask the lovely Dawn." He smirked receiving a glare from the bluenette.

"They came to visit you, and they found me instead, but then he showed up and decided he wanted to play a little killing game so I put them into a deep sleep."

"Did she also mention the little feast she wanted to have with them." Spoke Riley flashing a devious grin.

"Were you trying to feed off of them?!" snapped an angry Paul.

"You forgot to feed me! What choice did I have?!" she snapped back.

"Whatever." He growled turning his deadly stare back at Riley.

"Like I said my little Dawn, I will be the one to be by his side when the moment arrives."

With a final grin Riley flung the blood diamonds back to Paul who shot him a final glare, the raven haired reaper's eyes widened as he saw the red glow appear in the center, her narrowed them once the red disappeared and then vanished from the teen's sight.

"Troublesome, I can't leave you for one damn second without having you cause some type of trouble." Sighed Paul angrily, he caght a glimpse as Dawn stared down at both sleeping teen's.

"What is it?" he asked making his way towards her.

As he stretched his hand towards her, she spun around pulling him into a deep kiss, she grabbed him by the collar clashing her lips with his, both their eyes shot open as the red glow appeared, they felt a shocking sensation between one another, a white and black aura seeped out of Paul and into Dawn causing her to moan, he snaked one arm around her waist while with the other hand he slithered it up into her hair, he gently pulled her back allowing his tongue to roam down the shinigami's Neck causing her to gasp out, he stared up with dark blood red eyes and tiny sharp fangs, his lips curving into a devious smile.

"Paul." She whispered causing the shinji teen to break out if and pull himself back; Dawn shot him a confused look as Paul began sweating.

"What's, wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I fed you already so there, now we have to do something about those two." He pointed to his sleeping friends.

"Paul….something's not right about them, I just know it, and it's nothing good I can tell you that." spoke the shinigami girl placing a hand on her hip.

**So how was that? Am I still doing an awesome job or did I suddenly turn to doing a crappy one? I appreciate all your fantastic reviews, and sorry for keeping you all in suspense, but my schedule got really tight since I got back into dance team, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and looks like things are only getting more suspenseful, and so I want to hear your opinions, Should I bring in Leaf, May, misty, and Drew? And if so how should I bring them in, as shinigami's? Evil ones? Or good ones? Or just regular humans who get involved? I already introduced misty in an earlier chapter but it was a quick part so anything can still happen, I would really love to hear….we'll see what you have to reply with, I will post up the next chapter once I receive seven or more reviews, and also don't forget to check out the poll on my profile, I really want to get started on my third story, hey, what can you say I got a lot of awesome stories I want you all to read I just can't decide which one to start with so please vote so don't forget to read and review. TILL THEN THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO FLY A BUMBLEBEE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Blood's Curse

**Thrilllover39: alright, so I decided to stop making you all suffer and have decided to post up a new chapter, BTW Paul is not turning into a Vampire, why on earth would I do that? I mean I love vampires, and sorry if I offend somebody but I don't like the twilight vampires, but if I would make a vampire story then yeah he would be one, but this is just demons spirits and shinigami's so if you guessed vampire, boy were you wrong, nope, you will just have to keep on reading to find out what is really happening with him. So with that said let us commence with chapter 15! **

"Mm, W-here am I?" mumbled Gary, the brunette weakly sat up from the couch flinching from the intense migraine he had just gained.

"Man….I'm starving." Muttered Ash rolling off the other couch and landing face flat against the carpet.

"About time you two woke up." Snorted Paul folding his arms as he continued holding his bored expression.

"Yo, what happened? Last I remember was finding Dawn here." Groggled the brunette as he stood up shakingly.

"Pauuuulll…..food." muffled Ash keeping his face buried into the carpet.

"Get it yourself moron, and yeah troublesome girl was here." Answered Paul without hesitation.

"Well, where is she?" questioned Gary keeping his head buried into his hands and looking around the room.

"In her room." He answered with simplicity.

"Is she really living with you?" gawked Gary with shocked eyes.

"Guess so." Shrugged Paul.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that, she was your girlfriend?!" growled Ash shooting up from the floor and pointing towards Paul.

"She's not my girlfriend alright?!" snapped Paul rubbing his now aching temples.

"Well then why is she living with you?" retorted Ash folding his arms.

"Because my stupid brother invited her to live with us." He answered back with a venomous tone.

"Hold up….Don't tell me Reggie has the hots for her too." Asked Gary with an even bigger shocked expression.

"I don't know, the moron just invited her to live with us, she is not my girlfriend, she is just a random stranger living in my house."

"Yeah, a super smoking hot stranger!" exclaimed Ash.

"Whatever are you guys going to leave or what? I got stuff to do." He spoke with boredom.

"Were still not done talking about this!" shouted Gary pointing a finger.

"Yeah! Details man! Details!" cried Ash.

Paul shoved them out the front entrance, slamming the door shut behind; he rolled his eyes as he continued hearing the rambling from both his friends.

"You should have let them stay for a little while longer." Chuckled Dawn Appearing by Paul's side.

"Why? It's bad enough I have you here, with those two you're just asking me to murder aren't you?" he questioned with annoyance.

"Hey Paul?" asked Dawn tilting her head.

"What?" Paul replied making his way into his room as Dawn followed.

"You seem a lot different, did something happen while I wasn't around?"

"What are you talking about? I'm the same." He sneered.

"No, no you're not; I sense something completely different about you, what happened?"

"Nothing, now get out of my room before you make my headache worst." Growled the Purple haired teen glaring sharply at the bluenett and pointing her out of his room.

"Fine, but I will find out sooner or later Paul." She glared back.

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes slamming the door in her face.

"Gary and Ash there's something not right about those two, and now Paul, I need to get to the bottom of this." She mumbled releasing a tiny yawn and rubbing her eyes.

"But first I need rest." She went off into her room shutting the lights off and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile Paul was wide awake in his room, lying back with both his arms behind his head for cushioning and staring up at the ceiling he took in a deep breath shutting his eyes close.

"Paul, give yourself into power, you know you need it if you want to recreate those birth stones, if you want to bring your parent's back then you will give in, don't you want to be a happy family once more?" spoke the hollowed voice awakening Paul.

"I do, but I'm not stupid enough to give myself up to a creepy voice that goes on in my mind, I already have troublesome helping me out so get lost." Spat the irritated Shinji boy.

"Are you sure about that? What happens if something were to happen to your partner? Then what would you do?" it chuckled causing Paul to cringe.

"Shut up, you wouldn't even be able to do any harm to her, your just a voice." He smirked.

"True, but I never said anything about me hurting her, but I'm pretty sure every other shinigami out there will."

"Leave me alone, get out of my head, I don't need your help I'm fine dammit!"

"That's it Paul! Get angry! Show the beast within!" laughed the voice menacingly.

"N-no! Get out! You bastard!" Snapped Paul twisting and turning in his bed, "Gah!" he cried falling out of his bed and landing on the floor, he held his head between his hands keeping it straight upwards.

"…..No…" he whispered. His eyes turned blood red with a swirling black center, pearl white fangs appeared, tiny black streaks crept around his neck upwards and then behind his ears, they seemed almost similar to black vines, they appeared around both his forearms and on the sides of his rib cage.

After fighting with the Pain, the shinji teen gave in.

He calmly stood from the ground, heading over then staring at himself through the room's mirror.

He watched the devilish yet devious appearance he held, the black markings around his body seemed as if they were just regular tattoos.

After a final glance, Paul rummaged through his closet, pulling out an outfit.

He dressed himself in white dress shirt rolling up the sleeves, and a pair of black pants. He grabbed a comb slicking back his hair only allowing a few strands to fall and hang loosely.

He shot the mirror a final grin revealing the absence of his two fangs, his eyes blinked once causing the sharp pointed fangs to reappear.

Without making a sound, Paul opened his room window jumping out and running off into the night.

**(Days later…..)**

"Teenage girl's body found by the bridge, fourth murder in one week." Read Reggie looking closely at the newspaper he held at eye level.

"That's a lot of murders." Stated Dawn pouring the older Shinji a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, and yeah, I'm getting pretty worried of Paul too, I feel too frightened about allowing him outside, I get worried when I think about how he walks to and from school, and then he has work and has to come walking in the dark." He sighed burying his face into his hands.

"It's alright Reggie, Paul will definitely know how to protect himself." Replied Dawn patting Reggie's back, her eyes shifted towards Paul who had entered the kitchen.

"Morning Paul." Smiled the bluenette strutting her way out of the kitchen.

"Morning." He mumbled back, he took his seat across from Reggie, taking a sip of his drink.

"You look tired, is everything alright?" questioned Reggie, said male took notice of Paul's tired expression, his head constantly dropped as his eyes slowly shut close and then wide open, repeating itself over.

"Yeah, I just, haven't been able to sleep well at night, that's all." Answered the younger teen releasing a loud Yawn.

"Well, maybe you should rest up, today is the grand opening for Fantina's art gallery and they will be displaying my newest art pieces as well, so I want you all rested up for tonight, it's going to be a grand night." Smiled Reggie rising from his chair and walking out of the kitchen.

"Crap….." mumbled the purple haired teen dropping his head on the table top.

"Well, I'm off !" Shouted Dawn passing by through the Hallways and making her way towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" questioned Paul, Dawn froze upon hearing Paul's question.

He held his breath as he noticed the sexy outfit the shinigami girl wore, her top consisted of a pink ruffled chiffon top that was see through, giving peeks of her lacy black bra, she wore black tight pants and pink pumps, while in her arm she held a black studded clutch, her hairdo gave a playful sense to her nature, a tight pin straight ponytail with locks hanging down by the sides, no clips were in sight.

"It's Saturday, duh, remember I have to be at Paris's studio today along with Riley."

"I don't trust leaving him alone with you." growled Paul.

"You know, lately you have been acting very strange Paul, you were never this protective and you have gotten surprisingly good at noticing when death is around, is something going on?" she questioned hesitantly.

"No, it's just in the past couple day's we've been constantly attacked by those two freaky chicks some shinigami's we don't know and that stupid model while collecting the star souls, so I can't believe that riley will just not do anything to you while you're in that building with him."

"Then come with me." Purred Dawn sliding her finger up and down Paul's cheek.

He sighed, "Whatever" he headed back into his room quickly changing out of his morning clothes and into a fresh new outfit, he wore black pants, gray shoes, a grey v-neck and a black sleeveless jacket with a hood. He wore a pair of black fingerless Gloves and tied the half filled blood diamonds around his neck.

Once he stepped out of his room he caught Dawn's attention, her eyes became glued to the attractive Shinji boy, she licked her lips upon noticing his rock hard biceps, then towards his visible neck and collarbone along with the toning lines in his chest which was revealed through his plunging v-neck shirt.

"Lets go." He led himself out first as Dawn followed behind.

**(Downtown Hearthrome) **

"Wahh! Look at those two! They are the hottest couple I have ever seen!" squealed a female with her boyfriend from across the street; the teenage girl continued pointing at Dawn and Paul who were waiting for the light to turn red so they can cross.

Random passerby's continuously eyed the gorgeous duo; Males fell for Dawn's beauty while Females swooned over Paul's hunkiness.

Putting together Dawn and Paul, they definitely looked like the most beautiful couple, the bluenette shifted her weight onto one leg placing a hand on her hip, while Paul leaned against the Pole with one of his hands shoved into his pockets while the other was left to hang.

The blue eyed reaper made contact with a group of boys who were passing, the sultrily smile she gave them was enough to captivate their attention; they turned on their heels making their way over.

Paul, upon noticing the group of males blushing and heading straight for Dawn tightened his fists, He rose from the pole, straightening his back, and standing slightly behind Dawn, the height between them was huge in difference, as Paul was way taller than the bluenette, a red glow blinked in the center of his eyes as he shot the group a venomous glare, he slowly ran a hand through his hair grinning deviously towards them and revealing his sharp fangs.

Their eyes widened in horror, they were barely able to swallow the saliva they had built up, then they ran off leaving Dawn in a state of confusion.

"What was that about?" mumbled the blue haired reaper.

"Morons." Snorted Paul.

"Oh well, come on." Shrugged the blue eyed teen taking Paul's hand into her own and dragging him along the crosswalk.

"What the! Troublesome the light hasn't even turned." Paul sweat dropped then face smacked himself as cars began braking furiously allowing them to hit one another, some honked, while the drivers stuck there heads out and began shouting incoherent words.

"Almost there." Chirped the bluenette keeping her hand locked with Paul's.

He took notice of their touching hands and felt himself getting warmer, his cheeks began turning pink, but he didn't that Dawn's cheeks were turning a brighter shade.

He let out a small chuckle, and felt himself squeezing the bluenette's tiny porcelain hand into his big strong one.

A tiny smile formed from the corner of her lips as she felt Paul's safe grip. With the other hand, he shoved it into his pocket.

They finally made it to the tall luxurious building, and were greeted by the door man who led them in, they took the elevator to the highest floor, once the doors opened they were greeted by a mob of makeup artists, costume designers and photo shoot crew members.

"Dawn! Quick we need you on the set in five!" shrieked Paris appearing from the mob, she snatched Dawn's hand pulling her away from Paul and disappearing behind the crowd.

The large crowd followed after the bluenette and Paris, leaving Paul to roam around freely.

"What are you doing here?"Growled Riley appearing behind the Shinji teen. The raven haired man was dressed in a sole pair of black silk Boxer's.

"I figured Troublesome might not be safe alone here with you." Glared Paul in response.

"Now what makes you think I would harm my own girl?" questioned Riley with a mocking hurtful expression.

"I just had a feeling." He smirked leaning back against the wall.

"Why the sudden urge to protect Dawn?" questioned Riley grabbing hold of Paul's shirt.

"What's it to you." replied the teen venomously.

"Does my little Dawn know about your tainted blood accident?" chuckled the raven haired man evilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shrugged the purple haired teen walking past riley.

The raven haired man quickly snatched Paul's arm throwing him against the wall which had cracked. He wrapped his hand around Paul's throat tightening his grip on it.

"Guh!" gushed out the shinji teen attempting to catch a breath of air.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Spat the angry shinigami through gritted teeth.

A devious smirk formed on the corner of Paul's lips. He kneed Riley in the gut knocking his fist against the raven haired man's face. Riley stumbled backwards noticing the drops of blood that spilled onto his palms from the corners of his mouth.

He grabbed hold of Paul's jacket harshly banging him against the wall and letting it crack further, but hissed as he noticed how Paul felt no damage from the harsh impacts, they inched their faces close enough. The raven haired man's glare intensified as well as Paul's, both their eyes began blinking red rapidly as they flashed their teeth, which had now grown into fangs. They held one of their arms up against the other's neck, Riley's left arm morphed into a black claw, while Paul's right one morphed into the same.

**How was that?! Good?! Bad?! School is really stressful, and I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, but yeah I hope your interest are still intact, I wouldn't want to be losing anyone here now, I will hopefully try to update sooner as long as I see some reviews coming in, I wouldn't want to be posting up chapters if I didn't think no one was reading so please review and don't forget to check out my newest stories I am currently working on another that I will be posting up soon, I know I know, what is she thinking?! But hey I have a lot of great ideas that I just have to share with all you, so till then read and review, THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING…TO GO DO…..UM SOMETHING? **


	16. Chapter 16: Replacement

**Thrilllover39: LoL! So you must all be dying to know what's happening with our handsome Paul huh? Things seem to be only getting more dramatic, just the way I love it, Well, I guess I won't torture you guys…for now muahhaha! JK, anyways without further ado ladies and gentle dudes. Chapter 16! **

**(Paul/Riley)**

"Go ahead, Kill me." Spat Paul, He leaned his shadowed claw closer towards Riley's neck.

He said nothing, but continued glaring at Paul who challenged his stare back, and then he released his grip.

"I can't…..at least not now." Hissed the raven haired model, his claws tightened as he turned his back towards Paul.

"Pathetic." Sneered the Purple haired male.

Upon hearing the teens comment, his eyes bursted with a violent blood color as his fangs grew drastically long, he spun around tackling Paul once again towards the wall, causing the two to break through into the other room.

"No one calls me Pathetic." Snapped the blue eyed shinigami, they crash landed onto a table, breaking it in the process as they continuously rolled over one another, Paul's fist made contact with riley's stomach, he groaned from the intense pain the boy impacted on him, and fell over allowing Paul to get on top and repeatedly Punch him.

Blood made its mark on Paul's hands, black blood which seeped into the boys wounded fists, Riley hissed, shoving Paul on to his back.

He quickly got up, picking Paul up by the collar and lifting him off the ground; they stared into each other's eyes causing the air within the room to thicken and the aura within to darken.

"Let's take a look at how long you have till you die." Laughed riley.

He narrowed his eyes causing them to glow brightly; Paul remained with his death stare, causing his eyes to glow in the process.

"W-what?" whispered the raven haired killer with wide eyes.

"What's the matter?" smirked Paul mischievously.

"Impossible!" Growled the death angel launching Paul across the room, the teen screamed from the hard crash he endured against the metal cabinets which folded with his impact.

He shook off the attack angering Riley more."That the best?" he laughed running straight towards him, he jumped over the table that stood between the two, grabbing hold of its edge he flung the metal piece with ease towards riley.

Upon nearing, the metal table was caught and slammed to the side by riley.

They swiped their arms across the air causing them to form into black claws. They readied themselves as they prepared to lunge themselves towards one another.

"Riley! Where'd you go?!" Called Paris.

They held back, causing there shadowed claws to shatter and disappear, there eye color returned, as well as the normality of their teeth.

"Next time." Announced the raven haired male venomously.

"I'll be waiting." Smirked Paul.

"Shit." Mumbled Riley quickly wiping the dry blood from his bare body and lips.

He ran off leaving Paul to take notice of the destructive mess, both he and Riley made, cracked walls, broken furniture, cabinets were bent, the marble floor was cracked as well, and trails of blood were drying on the ground.

"Very well Paul, you act like you are a natural at this, and don't worry about Riley, soon he will be no match for you." Laughed the hollow voice.

"Shut up, I only got into this because he pissed me off." Growled Paul.

"Are you sure about that?" it laughed once more.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Are you sure it wasn't because of Precious Dawn?"

"No!" scowled the now irritated teen.

"Well, that's not what it seems to me, your blood was unleashed when riley said he might not hurt her, might." Repeated the voice causing Paul to grit his teeth.

"If he touches her…..I swear…I'll!" Snapped the shinji teen slamming both his palms against the metal tables surface and leaving a print of his hands to remain.

"You'll what?" questioned the voice.

"N-nothing." He mumbled running a hand through his hair.

"G-Gah!" cried Paul, the scream of pain he released caused him to jump, and he looked down towards his naked fingers which were tainted black.

"W-what, what is this?" he whispered observing as the black taint began slithering its way up his arms and around his neck. He began feeling a burning sensation which quickly faded.

"What….what just happened?"

"Heh, you will find out soon enough."

He shook the sudden experience off and headed towards the photo shoot.

"Perfect! You look absolutely gorgeous love!" cried the photographer with large unbelievable twinkly eyes.

The shinji teen glanced over to Dawn; he nearly choked at the sight.

Dawn, lying in a sultrily manner, her legs were crossed as had one hand over her chest which rose up due to her arching back, and the other was gently lying across her eyes, shielding her view, wearing only a skimpy lingerie night gown, black was its color, with a white bottom fur lining, a sweetheart neckline that was trimmed also with fur, it reached way above her mid thigh, she wore black lace stockings with one of them rolled down. Her hair was spread out all across the floor giving a beautiful illusion as if it were the ocean.

"Like this Dan?" Asked the bluenette keeping her pose.

"Gah! It's….it's beautiful! Perfect." He cried clicking his camera repeatedly.

"D-Dan?" Paris sweat dropped.

"Ugh! Riley where are you?!" Snapped Paris pacing back and forth impatiently.

Little by little Paul began feeling a unique sensation within his body, he felt excited, mesmerized, and, horny.

*Fuck, why does she have to be so damn sexy?!* growled the purplette in his mind.

"Getting horny now are we?" laughed the dark voice.

"Shut up." Muttered Paul with a hiss.

His eyes shifted over to one of the crew members who stared at him with confusion, once he stared into the man's eyes the crew member frantically looked away.

"Eh?! Riley what happened to your face?!" shrieked Paris growing paler by the minute.

Paul's attention turned to Riley who stood in front of Paris, revealing to all his busted lip and bruised body.

"It's all ruined….my beautiful shoot….now there is no hope!" shrieked the Photographer in a pitchy sound.

"Hermione's going to kill me! How could you be so careless! Who did this to you?!" She asked demandingly .

"None of your business Paris, just put some makeup on it and it will be like it was never there." He shrugged.

"Ugh! Look riley, just because you're our best model doesn't mean I'll constantly be letting you off the hook!"

"Lighten up, will you?" chuckled the raven haired shinigami wrapping his waist around Paris.

She blushed increasingly at his touch, Paul's eyebrow arched upwards as he took notice of the two.

"You know you can never be mad at me, not after those nights we've had together." He whispered hotly into her ear.

Her legs became shaky; her palms began sweating, as her cheeks flamed up.

"E-enough." She sighed shoving the male model away.

"Go home riley, we can't use you for this shoot, its best if you just go and let those wounds heal up, we'll just find someone to star in the shoot."

"Like who?! I'm the best you've got, without me in this shoot your only asking to get scolded by Hermione." He frowned.

"Not true, I think I know someone just as good to use." She giggled turning her eyes towards Paul who gave a confused look.

"Are we still shooting?" called Dawn in position.

(Moments Later…..)

"How in the hell did I agree to do this?" frowned Paul, seated at the wardrobe section.

"Please Paul, you are my only hope, I already called all of our back up models but none will respond back, and you have the perfect features of a model so please do this for me." She pouted growing teddiursa eyes.

"Still….." he deepened his frown.

"B-besides you should at least do this for Dawn, she is your girlfriend so this should be a blast for the two of you."

"Troublesome is not my girlfriend, how many times do I have to tell you this?" He growled narrowing his eyes at Paris, she began to sweat.

"Paul?" Answered Dawn appearing before him.

He opened his mouth but no words were spoken as he was too caught up in the bluenette's outfit.

"Please do this, we wouldn't want Paris to get in trouble with Hermione, now would we?" she sweetly smiled.

He slowly felt his head nodding up and down at the blue haired shinigamis request.

"Yay!" they squealed doing a high-five with one another.

He shook his head doing a face palm. "You tricked me!" he growled.

"Nope, I just convinced you with my almighty charm." She winked.

"Wardrobe!" Snapped Paris, upon her orders Paul was quickly bombarded with workers.

"You really think using this punk will make it any better?" Sneered riley, fully dressed and glaring sharply at Paul who began screaming as they violently undressed him.

"You're hurt riley, if you wouldn't have been so stupid as to let yourself get bruised then you still would have been the star of this shoot." Retorted the Pink haired stylist.

"Fine, I admit I was stupid, but you're only asking for trouble by using him, I'm allowing this to happen, but if he ever replaces me again, next time I won't be so cooperative." He whispered darkly into her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. "I'll see you later." He chuckled flicking his tongue against her earlobe and causing her to jump then sigh.

He turned only to find himself face to face with Dawn, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Happy photo shoot." He grinned inching his face closer to hers. She held her breath standing her ground and stare.

"Heh, thanks for the support." Smirked Paul snatching Dawns waist, and bringing her body close towards his.

She froze upon placing her hand over Paul's toned chest, he wore only but a pair of Gray metallic silk Boxers.

Her eyes slowly gazed from below, taking notice of every nicely sculpted muscle he had, then they worked their way up towards his face, a devilish grin he held, with his piercing dark eyes shooting straight at riley.

"But your life won't be so happy when I'm through." Smirked Riley taking his leave.

"What was that about?" asked the bluenette staring questionably at Paul.

"Nothing." He mumbled tightening his grip around her waist.

She flinched as his fingers began digging into her sides, a quick blink of white appeared in her eyes causing her to gasp out, "Augh." She groaned clutching tightly onto her head.

"Dawn?" Paris rushed to her side, Paul shook his head releasing hold of the bluenette.

"Troublesome?" he grabbed hold of her shoulders as she continued clutching onto her head.

"I-I'm fine." She shook her head, and slowly rose it up, touching noses with Paul.

"You sure?" He whispered.

She nodded pulling herself back, "Let's go you two, we got a shoot to do." Spoke Paris.

"Well, this sure was an interesting sight." Chuckled Ursula appearing from the rooms corner.

"Looks like something's up with our little Dawn." Smirked Zoey, appearing after.

Their eyes widened and then narrowed upon taking notice of the black crooked symbols appearing on Paul's back while symbol appeared on Dawn's upper back, wings they were, one half being black while the other was white.

"N-no…..it, it can't be….can it?" they mumbled with horrific shock.

**Alright, I got tired and lazy, sorry but school is killing me, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing the small ikari parts in here….Ikarishipping 4 ever! Woooo! …..sorry, I get carried away, anyways I'm really glad people have taken a liking to my story, keep those reviews coming and I will definitely have those chapters posting, I'd really like to thank Saphiet….you know who you are. LOL. For pointing out the tiny mistakes I miss in my writing, really appreciate it, and id like to thank you all for your reviews which are what keep me typing this story further, I guess that's it. Hope to see some awesome reviews, and if someone wants to point out that im doing something wrong, then by all means go for it, it will only give me motivation to better muahhahahah! Till then, **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO CROCODILE HUNTING!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Menacing Desire

**Thrilllover39: ooh la la, is everybody ready for some smexiness? I will take that as a hell yes! Let the sexy times begin! **

**(Dawn/Paul)**

"Troublesome, are you sure you're ok?" Paul whispered hotly into the bluenette's ear.

She felt herself take pleasure in his tempting and seducing voice, tiny bolts of satisfaction spiraled all across her body, she released a loving sigh upon feeling his hot breaths wash over her ear.

"It's…..Dawn, how….how many times do I have to tell you, and…..yes I'm fine." She whispered back in a quiet moan, her voice cracked as she could still feel Paul's heating breath over her ear.

"Alright you two! Give me the best duo pose you can do, I want passion and sexiness with a pinch of fire in it, got it?" Dane instructed them while taking a surprise shot of the two teens together.

They nodded at his request, and awkwardly stood on the spot for a couple of minutes, until Dawn placed the first move.

The scene had been changed; a dark red background with gold swirls, a Victorian gold silk bed had been placed in the center surrounded by black petals and bright realistic looking diamond pieces which were scattered in along.

Without any spoken words, Dawn lightly tugged Paul's hand, he followed her, making their way over to the bed, Paul quickly tugged her back in, pressing his bare body against her clothed one, she was in a state of shock that is until he pushed her back on the bed, slowly creeping his body over hers.

The room seemed to be getting hotter, and so were all the crew members, watching in excitement, Dawn slid out from under his grasp, both kneeling on the luxurious silked mattress, face to face.

"Let's see if you were made to model." He smirked sliding his hand behind and under Dawn's hair, he slowly tilted her head back, she took one of her legs wrapping it around Paul's torso and arching her back as far as she could.

"Oh….oh my." Paris blushed deeply at the teens exhilarating moves.

"They said I was a natural, so let me show you how it really goes." She whispered in retortion.

The bluenette tightened her squeeze on Paul's torso causing him to stumble forward and press his sculpted biceps against her perfect breasts. He felt his body heat rise to a new level, and as much as Dawn didn't show it, so was she.

"Beautiful." Dane squeaked clicking his camera repeatedly.

"I'm leading." He curved the corners of his lips into a new and very intoxicating kind of grin; Dawn felt her heart jump, while her cheeks were tinted in a cherry blossom pink.

The purple haired teen, with his free hand, carefully slid it up towards the blue eyed teen's leg and dangerously close to her upper thigh he grabbed onto it with a firm grasp pinning it harder against his waist, Dawn felt herself shiver in a pleasing manner form his addicting touch.

"Pretty good, but not good enough." She giggled quietly.

The blue eyed reaper, without a single warning creeped her own hand behind and under Paul's surprisingly fluffy hair, little by little she inched Paul's face closer to her owns, with her other arm she hung it over Paul's shoulder.

"This might be the best shoot and might I say sexiest shoot I have ever done!" the photographer shook in excitement.

"It's as if they didn't realize they were in a photo shoot." Paris chuckled.

"Final Play…" The Dark eyed male slowly slithered his lips from Dawns chest, up towards her neck where he tauntingly brushed his lips back and forth across her porcelain skin. She let her eyes shut close; enjoying the feeling she was receiving from Paul's seducing actions.

She opened her eyes, only to find them staring directly at his, foreheads and noses touching and lips dangerously close, their breaths were sent back and forth between the two.

The two teens couldn't exactly pinpoint what was going on, but they felt like they were the only ones, as if time had frozen and the world had vanished.

"…..and I take the win." He whispered.

Their eyes clicked perfectly, and with a quick blink they turned red, she took her hand from under his hair and wrapped it slightly around his neck, and with the other she creeped it over on to his back clawing her fingers and nails into his skin, he pressed his face against her chest while she arched her back.

He kept his intoxicating smile while his lips lightly made contact with her chest; his eyes shifted over to the camera, where the rapid sound of the camera's clicking went off.

"Beautiful!" cried Dane, taking pictures from every angle; his eyes were bursting with shine and excitement as well as the whole crews.

"I can already tell this shoot will be a big hit." Paris grinned.

"And…cut! That's a wrap everybody great job!"

"You two! Are absolutely spectacular! I mean after seeing you're little combo I actually want to make love to my wife for once!" Dane raved on hugging both teens in a bone crushing hug, they sweat dropped.

"Um, thanks….I guess." Paul answered uncaringly.

"I hope to work with you two again very, very, soon." He held a large smile walking away and leaving both teens alone, which were then joined by Paris.

"Awesome job you two, Hermione will be very pleased, I sure know I am, anyways I hope you two will join us at the shoots great unveiling in a couple of weeks, celebrities of all kind will be there, as well as major business tycoons."

"Definitely." Dawn winked.

"Not really my thing." Paul sighed in boredom; he walked away from the two.

"Paul you have to, you're the other half of this ad, and you and Dawn must be there together." The pink haired stylist pouted.

"Yeah Paul, are you going to leave me alone?" Dawn frowned, he turned his head away from the bluenettes expression, and then he sighed slumping forward.

"Fine, whatever." He sighed face smacking himself.

"Great! We'll call you two to inform you when the date for this event will be, until then, here." She handed both teens a white blank envelope.

"What's this?" Dawn asked with confusion.

"You're pay for this shoot, you guys deserve it, go spoil yourselves rotten, Tata." She giggled wiggling her fingers towards them as she made her way out.

They looked at each other and then at their envelopes, pulling out the small paper within.

Paul's eyes widened along with Dawn's, "Fifteen hundred? Just for this shoot?" he gawked in surprise.

"Oh! How exciting! Huh Paul!? What are you going to spend it on?!" she asked excitingly.

"Pfft, spending? I'm saving this up for college, I'll need all the money I can get." He snorted causing the bluenette to frown.

"Well not me, I'm going to go shopping for something nice to wear at Reggie's Gallery event tonight." She chirped strutting away from Paul whose eyes were glued to the swinging movements of her hips.

**(Hearthrome Mall)**

"How long is this going to take?" Paul groaned in frustration.

"What is with guys and hating the mall?" She hmphed.

"What is it with girls and loving it?" he sneered.

"Touché." She winked turning her back to Paul and walking ahead.

The mall was packed vigorously, with cheering crowds and cries from every corner, Dawn stopped ahead allowing Paul to reach her side and look Dawn at the shorter girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked eyeing the way she clutched onto her stomach.

She looked up at him with cute eyes causing him to blush deeply, "I'm hungry." She pouted.

"Of course you are." He sweat dropped.

"Feed me." She mumbled up towards him.

"It's too crowded here, let's go somewhere else." He took hold of her hand and dragged her through the rough crowds.

Not too far from them was Mr. Denzi, following closely behind the two teens.

"Feed eh? Sounds enticing." He grinned devilishly.

"Um…" "Hold your stomach troublesome were almost out of this stupid crowd." Paul growled as he continuously shoved through the crowd.

He was caught by surprise when he felt her hand harshly pull away, he spun around only to see an unfamiliar older female standing before him, rubbing her wrist, when she looked up at him huge hearts grew in her eyes.

"Who are you? And what happen to troublesome?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I'll be your troublesome girl." She purred launching herself at Paul who quickly dodged the female's vicious attack.

"Lady are you crazy?!" he screamed dodging the cougars every attack.

"Has anyone told you how deliciously sexy you are, I want you to please me young man!" she squealed puckering her lips and running after him.

"Gah!" the purple haired teen screamed sprinting away.

"Troublesome!" he shouted whipping his head back and forth.

**(Dawn)**

"L-let go of me!" Hissed the bluenette struggling from Mr. Denzi's tight grip.

"As soon as I get what I want." He chuckled dragging her off.

"Like that's ever going to happen!" she sneered.

The blonde male shoved through the tough crowd until he reached the end of it with Dawn still in his grasp, she pulled back as he pulled forward.

*I can't do anything to him right now, if I kill him people will see, if I summon my powers everyone will witness, he's too strong, oh man what now?!* She panicked in thought.

She took in a deep breath, opening her mouth and releasing "Paul!"

Her powerful voice echoed throughout the large building but was still of no use through the crowds overpowering noise.

"You're little boyfriend can't even hear you through the crowd, it's no use my little kitten, now let's play." He smirked forcefully dragging her off into a secluded and dark hallway leading to the Mall's secret storage room.

He kicked the strongly sealed metal doors open shoving her within and slamming it shut with a powerful blow, her eyes widened in horror as she saw the print of his shoes permanently stamped onto the door.

He slowly walked towards her, pulling his jacket off and loosening his tie.

"Just relax my little Dawn, when I'm through with you, you will only be asking for more."

**(Paul)**

Paul was hidden within one of the bathrooms, he rested his head against the stall door, closing his eyes and releasing the pants he held within.

"Just relax my little Dawn, when I'm through with you, you will only be asking for more."

The familiar voice rang hollowly through his mind, Paul's eyes rapidly shot open revealing their bloody red pupils, he banged his fists against the door, breaking it apart.

"Troublesome." He whispered taking off.

**Muhahahaaah I am one evil girl! Looks like you will all just have to be on the edge of your seats until the next chapter, wonder what's going to happen to Dawn? Rape? OMG! The suspense! LOL and then we have the art gallery party which will be a very crazy night for our heroes, I will post up the next chapter at least until I see some reviews coming in, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, till then. **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO JOIN CHUCK NORRIS FOR A DRINK!**_


	18. Chapter 18:Prince of Seduction

**Thrilllover39: hello! I bet you're all glad to see me….right? *sulks in corner***

**Paul: gee, put us with the emotional author huh Arceus? *looks up at sky***

**Dawn: stop being so rude! *slaps Paul with a Magikarp***

**Paul: *looks bewildered* W-where the hell did you get that from?!**

**Dawn: *Slaps Magikarp repeatedly against Palm and smirks* I have my ways….**

**Paul: Never give a troublesome a fishing rod….ever. *Glares at author who smiles sheepishly***

**Author: what? It was her birthday, didn't you know? *stares at Paul with wtf look***

**Paul: How old are you turning troublesome? 81? *smirks***

**Dawn: meanie! ,**

**Author: yeah meanie! . *slaps Paul with Feebas***

**Paul: *rubs cheek* where the hell are you guys getting these fishes from?! There aren't any lakes around here...whatever…stupid thrilllover39 doesn't own Pokémon, which I thank the almighty gods for.**

**Author: you no like me? :(**

**(Dawn…...)**

"Stay away from me!" hissed the bluenette stumbling back as the blonde walked closer towards her.

"Now why would I do that? When I obviously want the opposite." he chuckled throwing his suit jacket to the side.

"I'm warning you, touch me, and it will be the last time anyone ever sees you alive." Her glare had become frightful, while her eyes began glowing a deadly red.

"I'll take my chances." He smirked pulling his tie off and flinging it where it joined his jacket on the floor.

"You leave me no choice then." She held her hand out in front, where a bright light appeared, taking the form of her scythe. She spun rapidly around holding it protectively against him.

He stopped in his tracks, his dress shirt halfway unbuttoned already, she stared at the well built body he had and then looked towards his face, where she had noticed the seducing grin he had.

"Looks like I was right, you are the famous Dawn, number one shinigami, well meet me, Volkner Denzi, Prince of the Incubus." Her eyes widened, she slowly lowered her guard down.

"Incubus, it all makes sense now, you're seduction towards student's, you put them under your grasp, and make them yours, you make me sick." She spat only causing the blonde to laugh.

"Is that really what you believe? Oh contraire, they fall for me because of my good lucks, I simply just do them a favor by satisfying there special needs." With a swift move he easily unbuttoned the rest of his shirt in one swipe; he yanked it off, throwing it away.

His smirk deepened upon hearing the loud gulp she had taken, he began moving towards her as she went back, he stretched his hand forward snatching her scythe away and crushing it into dust.

His once stunning bright blue eyes turned a mixture with black, he grew sharp yet intimidating short fangs, black streaks appeared all across his abs, running around his arms and finally his neck.

"What are you doing to me?!" she hissed, as much as she tried, her eyes couldn't be removed from his.

"This, my little beauty, is a true Incubus's doing."

Dawn continued heading backwards, pausing at a dead end at the wall, she froze.

"One….." Black shadow hands appeared form the wall grabbing on to the bluenettes hands and pinning them against the wall.

"…..Two….." a second pair appeared just below her, pinning her legs along.

"…Three…" she screamed.

**(Paul…+_+)**

"Troublesome!" Paul screamed upon hearing the ear piercing scream that Dawn had released.

His mind raced in ecstasy, hearing the bone chilling conversation she and Volkner had, only made his heart race along.

"No…" he gritted his teeth, feeling the pain from gritting to hard.

He continued running through the endless crowds, pushing and shoving citizens brutally away, he continued hearing their voices in his head.

"You look like a flirtatious girl, one who likes to have fun occasionally with the opposite sex, so I guess I'm not wrong when I say that you're not a virgin anymore, right?" Paul Eyes turned bloodier as he heard the blondes laugh.

"Think again, I…I'm still a virgin you good for nothing." He sensed the weakness from her voice, and for another reason he felt weak himself.

"Oh?…..you? A virgin? Well how can that be? I would have at least thought that you and that pathetic boyfriend of yours would do the little fun deed already." the shinji boy tightened his fist as he felt the sarcasm in his tone.

"Paul, isn't my boyfriend, he's just a close friend, got that?!"

"That reminds me, where is that little punk? I have some business to deal with him."

"I'm right here, you fucking bastard, and I swear if you touch her…..I will kill you." Paul whispered venomously.

"Leave Paul alone, you have no business with him!" Growled the bluenette roughly, she released another blood rushing scream.

"When someone gets in the way of what I want, I take it personally, and in this case it seems he ruined our first chance of a little fun the other time, insulting me only added to the hatred I now have for him."

"But enough about that, since you're here looking beautiful as ever, we should at least make the most of this sexy moment, and don't worry….I'll be gentle." Paul felt the blood rush to his brain, he ran with all his might, pushing himself.

"Hang on troublesome." He whispered closing his eyes.

**(Dawn/Volkner….)**

"You're a sick bastard…." She panted spitting blood out from her red stained lips.

"There's two sides of me my future princess, the blonde who likes it romantic and slow, and the blonde who likes it painful, rough, feisty and passionate."

"I would expect nothing less from a Prince of seduction." She chuckled.

"See, this is why I like you, you are a girl who can enjoy this, share this fetish that I crave, and possibly bare my future child." He snapped his fingers, causing the shadow which stood before Dawn to whip her again; she screamed once more letting the dark figure plant a stinging gash on her abdomen.

She dropped her head, allowing her beautiful blue hair to shield her face, her shirt was torn from across allowing it to show her ivory skin which was smeared with the dripping blood seeping out of the cut from her chest.

"S…sorry, but I…..I'm not ready to have kids anytime soon." She laughed mockingly.

"Nonsense, I think you have the great capability to have a son, you are young, beautiful, and strong, just what a future son of mines will possess, when we mate and I take you back to make you my future Queen." He lifted her head, leaving there faces just inches away, he licked the blood from her lips making her cringe from discomfort.

"I think I'm ready for the real fun to begin." He smirked ripping her shirt completely off, his fingers traced the edges of her laced bra, while his other hand snaked up into her hair.

He brought their lips together; she refused holding back but to no use as the blonde forcefully brought her in.

He began scratching her clear porcelain curves, tracing his nails roughly up and down her sides, she whimpered against his kiss, feeling a venomous taste.

*Bam!* the steel doors flew open, unscrewing themselves from the wall and crashing to the ground.

Volkner, unfazed from the hard blow simply released his lips from Dawn's, turning his head back to face the intruder.

Paul, standing there with eyes as deadly as can be, glowing sharper than before, releasing heavy and rough breaths.

"Paul?" Dawn whispered as she watched with shock filled eyes at his appearance, those eyes, she thought, impossible.

"Typical for a pathetic rapist to bring a girl into a storage room." He growled.

"Lucky day for me." Volkner Smirked.

Paul's eyes shifted from the blonde over to Dawn, he narrowed his eyes on to her shirtless body, blood streaks running down from her fresh cut, and her unusual pale complexion.

"What did you do to her?!" He barked demandingly.

"Just having me some good old fashion fun." He grinned flashing the Purple haired boy his fangs.

Without another say, Paul sprinted over to Volkner ramming the blonde into a steel locker and crushing it.

"You make me sick." Hissed the Purplette picking Volkner up by the neck and slamming him up against the wall with all his strength.

"Agh!" he groaned in pain, as he felt Paul's fingers digging into his neck, a black shadow streak slithered out of Dawn's grasp and towards Paul, it shot up from the floor morphing into a black snake, ready to attack.

"Pathetic." Sneered the teen releasing his grip on Volkner and dodging the hit,

He swiped his arms across the air letting a black aura engulf them entirely, they combusted with great energy and morphed into large claws.

"P-Paul…" Mumbled the blue eyed girl weakly.

"Looks like you aren't normal either; this should be an excellent battle." Volkner arched his back forward releasing a gruesome scream, his skin began splitting from the back, tiny sharp spikes shot out, extending into black and red bat wings. The ends were spike shaped, resembling the red horns that appeared on his head, as well as the red arrow tip tail.

He wasted no time, attacking Paul with the red shadow claws he had grown; his attacks were blocked by the Pruplette who held him back.

The jumped backwards and headed towards one another again, Paul ducked under as Volkner attempted to swing at him, he jabbed his claw into the demons stomach sending him crashing into the brick wall and cracking it along.

"Tasting those sweet lips of her, there is no doubt that she has practiced with those for a while now." He chuckled angering Paul by the second.

He pushed the blonde back slashing his arm across Volkners chest, a large gash was revealed, dripping repeatedly with black blood.

"I don't like when filthy scum touch what belongs to me!" He shouted striking the blonde in his left wing and ripping it in half.

"Aggh!" he screamed with such crying pain, he watched with fear drowned eyes as Paul's bright red ones pierced through him.

He fell the blood stained floor, he was weak and overpowered.

"This…..this isn't over, I'll make sure to give you what you deserve. And I will come back to collect to my queen." He growled looking up at the smirking teen.

"I'll be ready to rip that other wing of yours." He stated.

With a final glare Volkner became surrounded by a ring of shadows, they formed a black vortex in the ground allowing the blonde to sink in out of sight.

The shadow cuffs released Dawn in the process, allowing her to fall and be caught in Paul's arms.

He stared down at her extremely pale face and weak expression, his knees made contact with the floor as he held her tightly in his embrace.

"You ok?" he whispered looking down into her eyes which were slightly open.

"You should have come sooner; I had to taste his foul lips." She giggled weakly.

"Troublesome." He snorted.

"But I know I can get his taste out." She smirked cupping Paul's cheeks.

"Is that so? How?" he smirked leaning his head lower and lower towards hers.

"This…" she brought him down to where their lips touched, he placed her gently down onto the floor where she wrapped her arms around his neck, leading him to place both hands on either side to hold himself up. A black and white aura seeped out of Paul and Into Dawn causing her to moan pleasurably.

The felt the intensity of their kiss increase, "P-Paul." She whimpered releasing from the kiss and flinching.

He looked down to notice her gash once more, healing as a mixture of black and white energy traced around it.

"I-it, healed….." he whispered wide eyed.

**(Distortion World…..o.0)**

"Lord Giratina, how can this be? A human cannot become shinigami unless they have been on the brink of death and have agreed to work as one." Exclaimed Boss.

"Either that….or it's because-.." "Exactly Darkrai," the order gasped.

"You don't mean…" replied Zoroark in shock.

"Yes, does the Shinji order sound familiar now?" Questioned Giratina.

"B-but…..they were all wiped out by the Angels and Hales!" Spiritomb Exclaimed.

"Not all of them, Lila and Ceres Shinji, remember them?"

"Of course, how could we not, they were the best reapers around." Boss breathed out.

"They made it, and they lived in secrecy on earth, moving on with their lives as normal humans, and having kids."

"The Shinji boys." They responded simultaneously.

"Exactly, it seems just one drop of black blood was all it took to bring Paul's inner demon out, and now that it has escaped, I am afraid whether the young boy will be able to handle the great power he has or let it control him and lead him to the same faith as his members, death by a hale."

**OH MY GLOB! What is going on?! LOL I know! But you will just have to stick around and find out, sorry for keeping you all waiting, but at least I updated, anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, and be very excited for what's to come and for all the shocking, dark, mind blowing and unbelievable secrets that will be close to unraveling in SB, any ways I really appreciate you guys reviewing and I hope to see some more, so I can get motivated to break rules and get on my computer to type, and yeah your comments just crap me up XD so keep them up and I shall have the next chapter posted very soon, till then. THRILLLOVER39 HAS JUST BEEN KNOCKED OUT BY A HAIL STONE! +_+**


	19. Chapter 19:A Night of Suprises Pt1

**Thrillover39: hello! *walks into room and stops upon seeing angry mob of readers with pitchforks and spears* ….0.o a pitchfork? And a spear? Really guys? Who uses a spear nowadays?! **

**Dawn: ….five…..four…..**

**Paul: …three….two…..one…*leans against wall with Dawn***

**Me: Ahhhh! *runs away from angry mob* why?! Oh lord why?!**

**Paul: even I wouldn't leave the readers hanging like that….*rolls eyes and dodges thrown pitchfork***

**Dawn: yeah….*pouts* you know how boring it was?! *ducks down from incoming spear***

**Me: *runs by ikari couple and dodges another spear* oh shut up and just say it! **

**Dawn: *looks over at Paul who leads the way* Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon at all! **

**Me: *keeps running and is sweating uncontrollably* I-I'm sorry! **

**(Several Years ago, Distortion World) **

The distortion world, filled from the top to bottom with pure darkness, the black sky was bombarded with swirls of purple and grey mist, making the death world only darker. The trees were dry with no trace left of moist within, there wood was as dark as can be, while there branches were curved and looped into mind breaking patterns, the floor beneath was coated in black blood, dried and fluttering into chipped crisps.

The grass, was dried and dead, slowly turning brown and then a dark grey, ready to break off and crumble into dust, letting itself be picked up and flown along with the very heavy tensioned wind.

Not too far from the one blood splattered road was the Shinji Manor, a very large and intimidating mansion, made completely out of black wood, heavy black gates, in the center of the black bar gates was a large silver S, with patrolling houndooms and mightyenas all over the place.

The mansions windows were framed in silver, as were the carved French door entrance, over the large pointed roofs stood patrolling flocks of Mandibuzz, along with a pack of Hydreigons, each one containing a silver chain collar around there necks.

"You Shinji's don't deserve the title as best reapers, that title rightfully belongs to the Hales, especially me!" barked the man, he slammed his hands down on the dining halls surprisingly long table, causing it to split and break apart. Cyrus Hale, was his name, the man with a demonic appearance had begun to glare viciously at his opponent. His icy blue eyes had begun to turn red, while his spiky blue hair had begun to turn black.

"Leave my house!" Demanded Ceres, the rightful owner and lord of the Shinji manor, his black slicked back hair had become disheveled, now falling over his blood red eyes, just a few feet from Cyrus, both men were ready to commit there next death trial.

"Stop it you two! Lord Giratina has made his decision on who would be his right man, Cyrus leave my home and never return!" Hissed the beautiful woman appearing by the Dining halls entrance.

Her silky long violet hair had reached to her waist, her soft dark onyx eyes had become mixed with red and had grown fiercely, and making her way over to Ceres she quickly took the man's hand into her own.

Cyrus on the other hand had grown an amused smirk on his lips, staring the young and gorgeous woman up and down. She cringed from his stare and felt her lover's hand squeezing hers tightly; she looked over only to see him biting his lips and his eyes narrowing viciously.

"A simple hello will do from you Lila, long time no see, looks like your still with this fool, I guess you are just attracted to the pathetic type." He chuckled upon hearing the low growls the couple released, his head quickly snapped to Lila's stomach, covered by a flowing black casual dress, she flinched and quickly placed a hand over it.

"….Already making more Shinji's I see." He replied coldly.

"Just….leave." she whispered venomously, quickly looking away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that, see, if I let the supposed number one reapers in our world conceive children, then that just means more competition for my Hale members, looks like you won't be giving birth any time soon." He grinned deviously, the blue haired demon quickly flashed in his double bladed scythe, a red glass eye stood in the center of the weapon.

"Get out of here!" Yelled Ceres, shoving Lila away and grabbing hold of the incoming scythe that was just inches away from his skull.

"Lila! Get the rest of the Shinji Members! Now!" growled the black haired man, his hands had begun seeping black blood as they were deeply sliced due to his grasp on the scythes blades.

"No! I'm not leaving you here with that monster!" she cried, watching as the blade slowly and painfully cut through Ceres's palms.

"Just! ….Go!" He screamed, she watched in horror upon seeing his blood lust eyes, sharp fangs and large sprouting bat wings that had shout out from his suit. He held his hand out, a black figure flashed in taking the form of a triple bladed scythe, a blue glass eyes stood in the center.

"I've been waiting for a second round!" Laughed Cyrus pulling back and hunching forward, large spikes shot up from his back ripping through his black suit and slicing through his skin sprouting similar bat wings, his nails had grown black and, his fangs slowly revealed themselves, along with the red colored pupils.

"If it means fighting you in order to get you to leave then I'll do it." Hissed Ceres.

"Just you wait, when I'm through with you all, you'll be no more." Whispered the Blue eyed reaper with a quiet chuckle.

**(Paul's POV)**

I don't know what's been going on with me lately, after that incident with the stupid blonde horny demon, troublesome hasn't spoken a word to me, obviously she must be confused as to how I am able to form freaking shadow claws from thin air, or how I suddenly gained these powers.

Is she mad at me for keeping this secret from her? After we kissed and I fed her, she suddenly healed, how was that possible? Was it because of me? Or because of her? She just walked out into the mall and told me to go home and that she will come back shortly.

Why is this suddenly making me so anxious? Fuck I hate this! Why does troublesome always seem to make me think so much, no one and I mean no one has ever put me through so much stress, danger, and feelings like she has.

Even when I'm in my room, lying on my bed, trying to go to sleep I still manage to think about her. Pulling out the blood diamonds, I still can't believe were almost halfway there, the first diamond is completely full, and luckily we still have one more month to fill up the second, in no time, I'll be able to bring them both back..

If it wasn't for these powers, me and troublesome would probably still be behind, troublesome, argh! What the hell's a matter with me?! Get your head out of your ass Paul!

"_Thinking about Dawn I see"_ fuck, not this thing again, I hate that stupid laughter of his!

"What do you want?" I growled, already annoyed.

"_I just want to have a little chat, about Dawn, you've been thinking about her quite a lot, do I sense an attraction?"_ I swear, if this thing had a face it would probably be smirking right now, that bastard!

"An attraction towards troublesome? Yeah right, I'm attracted to her like how I am attracted to cheese…I don't like cheese."

"_Your body tells me otherwise, I may just be a voice Paul, but I am also a part of your body, and I can sense how excited you are whenever your around Dawn, you have cravings for this girl, cravings even you cannot deny, I see how jealous you get whenever a guy notices her, or how you are protective of her." _

"So what? I'm only like that because I don't want her getting distracted from the contract and because I can't let anything happen to the person who is trying to help me bring my dead parents back!"

"_Make as many excuses as you want plum head, but I know the truth."_ There's that stupid laugh again.

"Paul! Have you seen Dawn?! We can't be late for the opening of Fantina's art gallery!"

"Shit!" I quickly got out of bed and looked at my alarm, seven-thirty P.M, crap, the exhibit starts at eight.

Stupid Reggie barely reminds me now?! I walked over to my closet, staring intently at all my clothes.

I kept scratching my head, which no doubt probably made me look like an idiot, what the hell do you wear to these types of events?

Whatever, I'll just take my chances; I stripped, shuddering from the cold breeze that rapidly blew in through the window.

"I'm right here Reggie!" Troublesome, sounding awfully happily, wonder what she was up to.

I quickly grabbed a white dress shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes.

I looked at myself a final time in the mirror, and grabbed a comb, combing my hair back, but a few strands just hanged down in the front, but whatever.

If we're going to be at this Party or event for a while I might as well go as comfortable as I can, I walked out into living room to see Reggie fixing his tie, wearing a complete suit, this is the first time he actually looks mature for his age.

"Oh, good you're ready! Looking good little bro!" I smirked, of course I look good.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Might as well return a compliment.

"You think? Crap! I'm just so nervous! I hope everything goes according to plan tonight! My painting is a true masterpiece!" Oh, fuck, he's doing it again.

The idiot with large gleaming eyes, placing a foot on the couch and his hands on his waist, looking at who knows what that's on the wall, but it must be something if he's staring up there.

"Um, Reggie? What are you doing?" Crap, troublesome scared the shit out of me; I jumped back turning around to face her.

I think I just got mind raped, Troublesome, standing there, looking sexier than I have ever seen her before. Maybe that stupid voice is right; maybe I do crave her, no! The hell's a matter with me?! Could I really want her this badly?

**(Dawn's POV) **

I giggled, Paul and Reggie just froze on the spot, their eyes were all wide, it creeps me out a little, and their jaws are flopping open.

I hope they like my dress, after sending Paul away I wanted to make sure I found the right one, and phew! I had to fight for this baby! But I taught that old lady a lesson!

"What do you guys think?" I spun around giving them a full three-sixty degrees view of myself.

I frowned as I heard nothing, and stared down at my dress, do they not like it? I like it, it's the perfect dress! In pink, it reaches mid thigh for that little flirty taste, it was a one shoulder long sleeve, but it perfectly hugged my body showing off my curves and assets, I especially love the satin black bow attached to the one shoulder, and my heels just totally make it complete, hot pink suede pumps with black spikes on the heels? Who doesn't love that edgy touch?

"You guys don't like it?" I pouted.

"O-of course we do! I-it's just….wow." I blushed, Reggie is just so sweet, and it's cute how he just gets like this with me all the time.

Hopefully Paul likes it….wait, why do I care if he likes it? What is it with me and trying to get him to look at me, ugh, I need to rethink things all over again later.

"So? What do you think?" I turned to him and did one more final turn; he must like it if his expression is the same as Reggie's.

He shook his head, gaining that serious face again, damn, "Eh, you're nothing special, I've seen better and hotter." He shrugged, that jerk! Ugh! That's all?!Whatever, I'm just going to try to forget about him and enjoy tonight as much as I can. But then, why do I feel a small pain in my chest, I actually felt it when he said that to me, stupid Paul, I guess he is just a jerk, a lying dirty jerk, I'm still mad he kept his powers a secret, why does he have to be like this?! Ugh! It's just so frustrating!

"Ready to go my beautiful angel." I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts and looked over at Reggie who held his arm out, Angel? Why do I suddenly feel my cheeks burning up, is it hot in here? And was he always this close to me?...wait…what's with me? Wait, why am I suddenly acting like this? Get it together Dawn! Come on!

I looked over at him and formed my best smile, I could see Paul glaring at us from the corner of my eyes, jerk, "Yeah, I hope tonight is fun."

He chuckled, "Trust me, it will be, I have a special present for you Dawn, and I hope you like it."

A present for me? Wow, nobody's ever given me anything, Reggie really is sweet, taking me in, always being so kind to me, and now a present?. I formed a wide smile and locked arms with him, letting him lead the way out and into the car.

**(Third Person POV/ Hearthrome Art Gallery) **

Shortly after speeding off, the three arrived to the Gallery's valet parking area, a purple velvet carpet had been rolled up into the entrance, security stood on both sides of the door, one by one, limo's and all type of luxurious cars drove up behind Reggie's sports vehicle.

Both Valet parkers rushed over to the doors opening them and allowing Paul and Dawn to step out, the two valets's gawked at the bluenette, completely unaware of the instructions Reggie was giving to them for his car.

Paul glared at them venomously, while the blue eyed reaper had her back turned to him, not aware of the Shinji teen's actions.

"Come on, it's cold out here." He growled snatching the bluenettes hand and leading her into the entrance, Reggie followed behind, and staring intently at both teen's locked hands.

As both teens entered the gallery they quickly froze, staring at both Volkner and Riley, who were dressed both in suits, conversating with one another, they glanced over at both teens, with devious grins as they rose there champagne glasses up to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Reggie stopping shortly after them, he quirked an eyebrow towards Volkner and Riley.

"Nothing." Paul shook his head turning around along with Dawn, only for the two to stop once more, as they saw Ursula and Zoë, entering through the front entrance.

Both girls completely dressed formally, and shooting the teens a devious grin of their own.

**(Distortion World) **

"I need you two to keep an eye on Reggie and Paul…..they are the only remaining members of the Shinji Manor, the younger one has already unlocked his powers but not to their full extent and strength, as for the older one, we have yet to see just how strong he is too, since he is the eldest it could be possible that he is much stronger and more powerful, but in such cases it could be the other way around and Paul could be the strongest, but I will not jump to conclusions, just follow with what I ordered." Spoke Giratina, looking down at the two covered figures, their identities were hidden by the black shadow.

"Don't you think we haven't been doing that all these years?" One of them sneered.

"You don't have to tell us twice, our Clans as I call it, have served under his for centuries, we know our duties, are to protect the last Shinji's, even if it means risking our lives." Spoke the other with a nod.

"Very good, you two serve your clans well by protecting the boys, just remember, nothing must happen to them, we must keep the Shinji line going, if it is to fail, then we lose our best reapers." Darkrai sighed.

"What about Dawn? That hottie seems to have proven everyone wrong by becoming the top shinigami here, and she isn't even part of the Shinji line." One of them asked.

"That's because she is only half shinigami, her demon side has only been unlocked because of the accident she caused years ago, killing and absorbing the black blood of two of our world's best reapers, but it's what she's mixed with, that makes her just as powerful if not even more powerful then the Shinji's."

**Alright! So there you have it chapter 19! Yay! I'm sorry for keeping you all on the edge! But my sister is a total mood killer! And school is just killing me, ahhh! . anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would just like to say thank you so much for all your reviews! It really motivates me to keep it going, so I hope to receive more reviews this time so I can get even more motivated to be bad and sneak on the computer to type away! I guess that's all for now! Review! And I shall have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS JUST BEEN BUSTED AT A KRISPY KREME DONUTS SHOP! .` **


	20. Chapter 20:Night of Suprises Pt2

**Thrilllover39: hello world! *poses with shining light and bright sparkles***

**Dawn: are you taking drugs? *sweat drops* **

**Paul: are you drinking? *face palms* **

**Me: what?! Certainly not! *stumbles a bit* **

**D/P: ….uh-huh…*turns to audience* you know the drill….she doesn't own us or anything about Pokémon…..**

**Me: I own Pikachu printed boxers!...I don't wear boxers…..but there cute! **

**(Several years ago, Distortion World) **

"Augh!" cried Ceres, grasping the large gash that had carved his skin, ripping through his suit and leaving tiny waterfalls of dark blood to seep out from his torso.

"Ceres no!" screamed Lila, running and sliding over to his side, clutching tightly onto his wound as both shinji leaders eyes glared up towards Cyrus, whose lips were plastered with a sharp smirk.

"What the matter Ceres? I thought you were the strongest!" he laughed mockingly.

"He is….." Lila faced the ground, letting her lavender silk bangs shield her face into shadows, she slowly rose up, clutching her fists tightly together, "…..but so am I!" her roaring voice echoed through the mansions halls, the purplette shot her hand up into the air letting a bright purple flame appear on the tip of her palm, quickly morphing into a side spiked violet scythe, with curved razor edges, a red eye appeared on the reflective blades.

"I've never fought a pregnant lady before, but I guess there's a first time for everything." He chuckled hollowly, readying his scythe.

"Lila no!" barked Ceres, attempting to reach out for his wife, but flinched as his wound continued to secrete massive amounts of blood.

"Somebody needs to put you in your place, and that somebody is going to be me!" she hissed holding her deadly weapon up into the air and swinging with intense force towards Cyrus who had jumped back, barely managing to dodge the killing hit.

"No, it is you who must know your place!" He cried in rage, repeatedly swinging his weapon at the Shinji leader, each time she had managed to duck and leap back, dodging each hit skillfully, a final swing Cyrus took, only for it to be blocked by her own weapon, each demon pushing back towards one another with full force.

Both went nose to nose, letting their sharp fangs flash wide as they hissed venomously, "Foolish Lila, you always did use to leave yourself wide open at these times." Chuckled the spiked bluenette, causing her eyes to shoot wide open and her mouth to gasp out.

"NO! LILA!" Ceres watched, and could only watch, as Cyrus plunged his dark shadow claw into Lila's stomach, letting her whimper and gasp out any remaining tones or breaths from her slow, soon to be lifeless body.

"There will never be another Shinji brought into this world, as long as the Hales and I are around!"

**(Dawn's POV) **

I should have never come, this is just going to be one huge disaster I just know it! Riley, Volkner, Ursula, and now Zoey is here too? How else can this get worse?! Somebody just take me away! I'm not in the mood to deal with any of this; in fact, I'm more interested to find out how Paul, of all people, managed to get such powers.

As I keep thinking about it more and more, I keep feeling a sudden pinch of betrayal, why didn't Paul tell me about this? Aren't we partners? Friends? Doesn't any of that at least matter?

This whole time, this whole time I was shammed, everyone knew about his powers…..except me, and now I feel like a complete idiot.

I kept thinking about those single subjects, but quickly decided to get rid of them, for tonight at least, we came here because of Reggie, nothing will make this night a disaster.

But still, I couldn't help but just take myself over to the bar, take a seat and just place my chin on the surface of my palm, tapping the counter repeatedly with my fingers. I just feel so…confused.

"Hey there cutie, can I join you for a drink?" I lazily whipped my head over to my right side, just another guy who is trying to get me drunk.

"No, because I'm not drinking." I smirked, he frowned receiving my message that I'm not interested and walked away.

Speaking of guy's, where's Paul? I sat straight, and looked over to my left only to see Riley and Volkner socializing with a bunch of love stricken females, idiots.

And just a couple feet away were Ursula and Zoey, surrounded by a couple of males, how'd that happen?

Then to my right, where it was just Paul, Gary, and Ash laughing and talking with a bunch of girls…..Wait…..Paul? Talking to another girl? Normally? Ash? Gary? What are they doing here?

They, they seemed like they were enjoying themselves, everyone seems like there enjoying themselves, except for me. I don't know why I'm suddenly getting the urge to go over there and slice her in half with my scythe. Is it the fact that she's making conversation with Paul? That there klinking drinks? Or that she's suddenly getting to close to him?

Or maybe it's the fact, that she….looks exactly like me and is gorgeous! blue hair that was tied up into a nice bun, bright matching eyes and such ivory soft looking skin, her dress was to die for, a long satin royal blue gown, with a right slit to show her leg, and a strapless sweet heart neckline with the bodice all embroided in crystals. I was envious.

"What's this? Dawn Hale not having fun? What has the world come to?"Great, just what I need, Ursula's eerie and creepy laugh.

"What do you want?" I was already pissed as it is, now there just adding to it.

"Well, from the looks of it, I'd say you're not too happy with what's his face getting giddy with your twin over there, they sure seem to be getting acquainted." Just like Zoey, to mess with my mind so I can crack, it still has no effect.

"His name is Paul, and I could care less whom he's getting comfortable with, we're just partners and nothing more and she is not my twin, I am an only child she just happens to have the same features as me." I think, at least.

"Believe what you want to believe, just make sure you and your little boyfriend keep your guards up, just because we're not attacking right now doesn't mean we won't later on." We'll see about that, maybe I'll get that second eye of yours and make you completely blind, huh? Morons. Why can't they just leave us alone?

I need to refresh myself, so I took off to the restroom, which I should have known would be the same way as where Paul along with his friends and those girls were. Great.

Just strut and don't look Dawn, just strut and don't look. I glanced from the corner of my eye only to see Paul staring directly at me along with her. I picked up my pace and turned at the corner hall.

I leaned back against the wall, my legs felt shaky, why am I feeling like this? Why is this bothering me so much?! I rushed into the restroom and splashed a bit of water on my face to cool me off, then made my way back out, but I stopped just at the halls end, and backed up against the wall.

I couldn't help but just take another peek, "Oh….." I managed to barely whisper, the two were dancing together, slowly and to a romantic song, his strong arms around her slender waist, while her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Dawn, what are you doing there?" I was startled upon seeing Ash right beside me, staring curiously; surprisingly he was dressed very sexy today, black dress pants and shoes along with a blood red colored dress shirt.

"Um…nothing just getting a piece of lint off my dress, don't want to walk out into a crowd with such a mess." I giggled, he smiled, good that means he fell for it…at least I think he did, did he?

"So guess what?! There's another chick here tonight who looks exactly like you! Can you believe that?!" I flinched at his overly excited voice.

"Yeah, I just saw her with Paul." I tried not to sound angry, but my levels were rising for some reason.

"Yeah, they seem to be hitting it off really good, but in all, I still find you much cuter." I couldn't help but smile, really? Ash thinks that? How nice.

"But we both look the same, exactly, how can I be much cuter?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"I discovered that she is totally different than you, your spunky, fun, flirty and just exciting while she seems more dim, calmer, relaxed and well…..just not what I find cute in a girl, at least for me that is."

Is that what Paul likes then? Boring girls?

"So um…" I shook my head only to find Ash's face turning red.

"What's wrong?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" he looked me straight in the eyes, such boldness, I like it.

"Sure." I smiled, holding my hand out, he took it into his own, leading me out onto the dance floor, where the lights were dimmed all around and several spotlights were placed around.

A band had appeared on stage, having one of the lights shining down on them, slowly, music had begun to flood the hall.

**(Paul's POV)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Republic/ All the right moves~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves in all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

As I looked up, my mind for some reason had begun to pound, why is she dancing with that moron? his hand placed firmly on her waist, while their hands were connected, her other hand grasped tightly onto his shoulder. They seemed so close, and it made me pissed.

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

"Paul? Is something wrong?" As much as salvia reminds me of troublesome, she is nothing compared in personalities, they just seem so different, why do I feel like I have so much in common with this one than with troublesome yet I still have the urge to want her? Ash may be my best friend, but watching them so close, just puts me in rage."No…." I mumbled back to her.

_I know we've got it good  
But they got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down,  
before anybody's knowing our name.  
_

I watched as he held her arm up, twirling her around, was her laugh always this beautiful? She looked so damn fucking sexy dancing under that single spotlight, we danced around, I noticed every dance couple was in a circular pattern, while Salvia and I, along with Ash and troublesome seemed to be the only ones dancing in the center.

_They got all the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
_

Dancing side by side one another, I managed to lock eyes with troublesome various times, and something told me I should be the one right there holding her, not that idiot, me. I couldn't exactly tell what troublesome's expression was, considering she is dancing next to some chick that would definitely be her twin, but is not even related to her. But my mind was mostly set on troublesome and Ash, dancing. Just as I was about spin Salvia over to Ash and bring troublesome into my arms, the stupid couples decided to finally flood in. Splitting us apart, and pulling our hands which were just inches away from each other farther and deeper away.

_Do you think I'm special?_  
_Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear  
And the sound you like  
Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

I got partnered up with a random old lady, who seemed to be enjoying this dance more than one should be enjoying, I mean what the fuck? This old prune is repeatedly trying to grab my junk! Can't she find some other teen to harass, what about Gary? The idiots always talking about loving all the ladies and crap what not. I ignored the old bag of bones and instead focused on trying to find troublesome. __

It can be possible that rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away  
Over the world is death.

Just another level had risen in my head, Her and Gary, together, dancing, she looked just as happy as she was with Ash, letting herself be spun around and dipped, their noses practically touching, as their lips were shaping a small flirty grin. I wanted to kill Gary so badly.__

They got,  
They got,  
All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down

The lights had shut off for a quick second, and the next thing I knew, I felt my hands tightening around my partners waist and hands, she yelped but I didn't care, I just continued staring at Troublesome, with her new dance partner, Reggie, my own brother, who I was incredibly envious of right now, I've known from the beginning that he liked her a lot, more than what friends should be feeling, and I hadn't thought about it until now, how much of a problem this could be for us. __

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down

I had switched onto a new partner because my old one kept whimpering, but so is this one, Reggie continuously spun her out and brought her back into his arms, dancing as he kept her in a tight embrace, I saw her head resting on his chest, and my veins were pumped, why can't I just let this go, she is just a girl I have known for a small amount of time, yet she makes me feel all these things, I've never experienced jealousy to a maximity like tonight. __

It don't matter what you see.  
I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you.  
It don't matter what you say,  
I know I could never face  
someone that could sound like you.

I'm done watching all these guys swoon troublesome away, what good is it, when it will only make me angrier, I released my hold on my partner, leaving her by herself and shoving through the crowd, then the lights blacked out for another quick second, and I felt a hand connect with mines, they had placed my hand around there waist, and the lights came back on, troublesome. She gave me a sincere soothing smile, her eyes solely focused on mines, I tightened my grip on her body, but not too tight so I wouldn't hurt her, she giggled linking her forehead with mines, I smirked, just how much does she plan on being like this with me? __

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down

With troublesome, everything felt different, everything around us felt like it had frozen and just disappeared, all I saw was just a black background with that single spotlight shooting down on us, not once has she removed her eyes from mines, and I was hoping she wouldn't for a while longer, when I looked into them, I saw a soothing calm tone, my body felt much more relaxed, and at that moment i knew there was no denying it, I was falling for her, for reasons unknown and reasons known, but this is something that should not have happened. __

All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

"Paul?" She whispered, still linking foreheads with me.

"Yeah?" I replied back dully.

"Spin me." She giggled, I smirked with a slight nod and released, holding her hand out and letting her twirl out and back into my arms where she released a cute laugh upon crashing against my chest, a laugh I haven't heard come out of her before, it was cute, at least for her…though. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my neck, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and placed my chin on top of her head, taking in that delicious smell of tropical fruit scent from her hair. __

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down.

"Paul." She mumbled against my chest, I felt a pleasing sensation as her hot breath made contact with my skin.

"Hm." I responded, too lazy to lift my head from her head and speak.

"I'm…." She started but stopped.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted, and I was kind of hoping she would ask, I smirked and pulled her slightly away, so we can make contact. As she was leaning into me, her eyes closed, I did the same, her tiny smooth hands cupped my cheeks, as I tightly wrapped mines around her waist, slightly making me arch over her as she bent backward. __

Yeah, we're going down.  
Yeah, we're going down.  


The lights dimmed down, for what seemed to be the final time, and I connected my lips with hers. _  
(All the right moves, hey)  
Yeah, we're going down_

Through my eyelids, I could tell the lights were turned back on, I opened my eyes, only to pull away and hear the wooing sounds of everyone in the crowd, Salvia, I had just kissed her, shared that moment with her, not troublesome, I whipped my head towards the crowd, only to see her, staring blankly, without even a blink she just turned her back and disappeared into the crowd.

_(All the right moves, hey)  
Yeah, we're going down_

"That was beautiful Paul." She smiled, linking her arm with mine and pecking me on the lips.

How….how did I not notice that that wasn't troublesome, but I could have sworn that was her, she was wearing that same sexy pink dress, not that blue one, her hair was down, not up, how, how can I not notice? Something's not right, but I need to find troublesome.

I pulled away from Salvia and rushed in after the crowd, but not before being dragged into Reggie's tight hug, "I'm so happy for you Paul! You finally found a girlfriend and a pretty one at that!" he winked, "She' not my girlfriend it was a misunderstanding." I scowled taking off in search of troublesome.

Not too long and I found her, in a dark hallway, backed up against the wall, by both Riley and Volkner, who's arms were hovering above her head, they looked down at her.

But, why the hell isn't she mad, instead she seems more calm, a mischievous smile was placed on her lips, as her fingers took turns sliding up and down each bastards chests, what the hell is she up to?!

"Meow, I definitely miss those days when you and I flirted a lot back in Darkrais room, we made out on his desk, and always got in trouble for being in there." The raven haired moron purred, fuck I wanted to kick his ass so badly right now!

"You can always relive those memories, but with me that is." Volkner had leaned in closer to her, she had one heeled foot, put up against the wall, I saw her eyes catch a quick glimpse of me, shifting them fully over to connect with mine.

Both morons turned around only to scowl at my presence, I snorted, like I give a shit, they don't scare me.

"Leave unless you want me to kill you right here and now." I growled ruthlessly, they gave me a final glare before leaving.

"For now, for now." They laughed whatever.

"Such a party pooper." She rolled her eyes sighing in anger, what the hell's gotten into her?

"What the hell was that all about? Flirting with the guys who are trying to force you into marriage and nearly raped you!" I couldn't contain my emotions, I was furious, angry, I wanted to murder something or someone right now, slash them, every time!

"Every time!" I came face to face with her, slamming my side fist against the wall just above her, she flinched and looked up at me with cold eyes.

"Leave." She inched her face closer, hissing venomously in a whisper to me.

"Why should I?" I challenged back with my own cold eyes and tone.

"Then I'll leave." She shoved me aside strutting her way out.

"No, you won't." I snatched her arm bringing her back in and slamming her against the wall, placing both my palms on each side so she was trapped.

"Tell me what's wrong?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Nothing's wrong." She shrugged blankly, I wasn't buying it.

"Tell me." I decided to try in a softer tone, why the fuck am I always so soft around her it's fucking annoying and weak!

She said nothing, and avoided eye contact with me, looking to her side, her cheeks were slightly puffed out as well as her eyebrows which were furrowed, I chuckled, and slowly grabbed her chin lifting her face to look up at mine.

Without a warning she rabidly attacked me with a kiss, shoving her tiny fingers into my hair which felt pleasing, as I pinned her against the wall, placing one hand on her waist as the other was stamped against the wall, our tongues battled it out for dominance, which only seemed to make things hotter.

**(Distortion World) **

"Lord Giratina!" Cried Boss, flapping his wings rapidly as he flew in, in a panic.

"What is it Honchkrow?" answered the demon Pokémon.

"One of the shadow clones has escaped our maximum security, killing two of our guard's and taking off into the human world!"

"Impossible! How did such a thing happen?!" roared the dark under lord in rage.

"Nobody is certain, but this is only leading to serious problems my lord." Darkari sighed.

"Inform the two boys of the shadow clones recent escape, Paul and Reggie's lives are at an even bigger stake now."

**(Several years ago/ Distortion World) **

"Please! Please! I beg you, please let me go!" terror cries rung throughout the endless halls.

The Hale manor, rivals of the Shinji's and very powerful as well as destructive, dry blood coated roads, and tainted dead grass had filled the never ending land which had belonged to them.

Absol's and Umbreon's patrolled the tall metal gates, a large H engraved at the opening, while Honchkrows had settled themselves on the corners of each roof, and Bisharps stood ready for battle, roaming the roofs all throughout.

Much similar to the Shinji Manor, except for the stacked coatings of old blood stained on the walls and doors.

Continuous screams were heard coming from inside, particularly Cyrus's office, large it was, and very luxurious, there he stood, looking out through the large clear glass window, standing right in front of his desk were two of his fellow members, a woman with a triple stacked bun colored violet with matching eyes as well as a man with dark blue crescent shaped hair and similar colored eyes, both dressed in black outfits, a black jumpsuit, and a black suit, bat wings stuck out from their outfits, flapping slightly as they touched with a pair of beautiful white angel wings which were lower due to their owners forced kneeling.

Gorgeous she was, and young, possibly the same age as Cyrus, short midnight blue hair, that flowed to her neck, and cerulean blue eyes, her white gown was torn and splattered with blood, tears running down her eyes. Staining her ivory porcelain skin.

"Here she is chief, Johanna Berlitz, daughter of Arceus's right hand man, the most powerful Arch angel." Announced the blue haired man.

"Very good Jupiter and Saturn, now leave us by ourselves." Ordered the powerful demon, not bothering to turn around. Both nodded, leaving the two young adults by themselves.

"What do you want with me? Please just let me go, I'll do anything just let me go." She whispered in a pleading tone, tears poured out continuously.

"Do not worry my little gorgeous Angel, I'll take very good care of you…." he spun around, making his way over to her as he took off his suit jacket flinging it to the side, and swiftly undoing his dress shirt.

He knelt down towards the angel, lifting her up slowly with his thumb and index finger softly grabbing her chin, "….and our future child." He smirked with his mesmerizing crimson red eyes staring deep into her ocean blue ones, tears rolled down even faster, as brought her into a kiss, then pushing her down onto the couch, pinning her down as he flung his shirt away.

**Alright! Never mind! This is by far the longest chapter I have done so far! Wait, I think it is, I'm not sure, I have really bad super memory, anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter I for one sure did! XD smexiness all around as well as twists and unraveling pasts, what more could you want?! Anyways I guess I have nothing more to say except o review please and thanks you, the more reviews I see the more faster I will try to update, so yeah let's go! Wooooooo! Till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING BECAUSE SHE IS BEING CHASED BY AN ANGRY MOB OF DUCKS! **


	21. Chapter 21:A Night Of Suprises Pt3

**Thrilllover39: *cries* Th….thank you….*sniff sniff* all my loyal readers, you make me feel so important. **

**Paul: ….LAME….*rolls eyes and sighs* **

**Dawn: Paul! Be nice! *throws ice cube at Paul's forehead which lands inside shirt* **

**Paul: Gah! It's so damn cold! *starts dancing around to get rid of ice cube* **

**Me: …heeehee…..he's got squirrels in his pants…..teehee **

**Paul: ….what?! No! *keeps dancing* **

**Dawn: he's doing the happy dance! *starts dancing too* **

**Me: I want to do the happy dance! *joins along* **

**Paul: Gah! I'm not dancing you weirdos! **

**Me: *keeps doing the happy dance* I do not own Pokémon! Bu I do own squirtles glasses! *puts glasses on and keeps dancing* **

**(Several years ago/Distortion World) **

"Lila! No!" He watched as his wife whimpered in pain, slowly gasping her life away.

"Foolish woman." Sneered the blue haired man, vigorously pulling his hand out of her body, and letting her fall back onto Ceres's arms.

"C-ceres….." She whispered weakly, slowly reaching out to touch his face with her blood tainted fingers.

"Just my luck to get you both out the way now." Laughed the spiked bluenette, he held his scythe up above him and brought it down; the couple closed their eyes, waiting for the deadly attack to strike them.

But nothing came, instead they heard the klinking sounds of weapons clashing, they opened there eyes and looked up only to see one of their own standing before them, blocking Cyrus's attack.

The man was young, with long wavy violet hair that reached past his neck, short purple tainted glasses; he wore a pin striped maroon suit with a purple collared undershirt, his own scythe blocking the enemies.

"Lucian!" Cried the fatally wounded Shinji member, she watched with tear filled eyes.

"Ceres! The hales have attacked our members and are planning a large massacre, Take my sister and go! Make sure the child lives, I will stall Cyrus, now go!" shouted the violet haired man, struggling to hold back Cyrus who kept pressing further.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" screamed the women in tears, watching as Cyrus's scythe blades grew longer and had begun to dig into Lucian's arm, staining his suit with blood, he cried in agony as the blades dug deeper and deeper into his body.

"Lucian! I can't leave you here!" growled Ceres, watching helplessly as his in law was stricken further.

"Just go!" Ordered the older sibling, with one hand he bit down on the thumb, piercing his fangs through and allowing blood to seep out, he flung the first drop that flood out into the air, it stopped, swerving in place as it quickly formed into a portal.

"No! I can't allow this!" Hissed Cyrus, shoving Lucian and striking his claws into the shinji member's chest, blood squirted out of his mouth as his eyes shot out fully wide.

"Lucian! No!" Cried the women in Pain and terror, she reached out for him as Cyrus shoved the dead shinji members body away from his blood stained hand, allowing him to carelessly fall back on the ground harshly.

"Lila!" Shouted Ceres, attempting to calm his struggling wife as she squirmed in his grasp, without another word he rushed into the portal allowing it to close.

Both watching in sorrow as the last sight they caught was of Cyrus, smirking as he stood over Lucian's lifeless body.

"Soon, there will be no more Shinnies." He laughed hollowly.

**(Dawn's POV) **

Stupid Paul, Stupid me look alike, stupid world! I hate everything and everyone right now!

Wait….so then, why am I kissing Paul? I'm…..kissing Paul. No! Dawn get a hold of yourself! You're only kissing him to shut him up, that's all, nothing else.

Who am I kidding, I'm envious, Paul, and that girl, the way they shared that beautiful moment on the dance floor, the way he held her, spun her, looked at her, and kissed her.

He must have really liked her, I mean they only just met and yet here he was making out with her on the dance floor, he looked at her with such a caring look.

So then…is that why I suddenly attacked Paul with a kiss? Because I'm angry and jealous? Probably, but I don't want this kiss to end. Our tongue's kept constantly battling, I could feel his tight grip on my waist and his body pressed against mine, pressing me further against the wall.

Our hot breaths made things steamy, and I could tell he wanted more, and so did I. I couldn't control my pleasure levels, and slowly little by little released tiny moans in between breaths.

"Trouble…troublesome…." He whispered releasing his lips from mines, but keeping them still very close.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Why are you mad?" he stared me straight in the eyes, I couldn't look him fairly and turned the other way, how am I supposed to say that I'm jealous? Jealous of her!

"It's nothing, just drop it." I couldn't bear to talk about it, why is it that I suddenly want to keep these emotions a secret, why can't I just admit it? Will Paul hate me if I tell him I want to rip her apart after what happened?

"Bullshit!" I flinched upon feeling the vibrations of Paul's hit on the wall.

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell's going on in your head?! First you're flirting with the enemies, then you attack me with a kiss and still refuse to tell me why you're so mad?!"

"I don't have to tell you everything; if I'm mad then I'm mad! What business is it of yours?!" I can't stand this.

I locked eyes with him, and my chest was hurting as his dark onyx eyes burned into me.

"Paul? There you are!" I turned my head over to the side, and my veins were running heavily, her.

She ran over to his side, locking arms with him and giving him a quick peck on the lips, why do I suddenly feel like this, my chest feels so hard, it's tightening, I feel like I could barely breathe, I can't watch this, and I don't want to.

"Hi! I'm Salvia! Nice to meet you!" She's so nice, I quickly shook her hand, please let this end, I can't bear to be here right now.

"Nice to meet you." I pulled all my strength to say that.

"She seems so nice; I thought you told me she was annoying and a troubling nuisance." Ok, now I want to throw up, Paul, you jerk, and just when I thought we were getting along, guess I'll always be like that to you huh?

"What? No, I sai-…" "I need to go." I was hoping for it to be clear, but it sounded more as if it were a low whisper, I'm such a weakling.

"Troublesome wait!" he grabbed my arm again, not this time Paul, I snatched it away and strutted my way out, fuck you Paul.

I want to Leave, why is it that I'm hurting so much when I saw them dancing together, she shouldn't have been dancing with him…..it…..it, should have been me with him, ever since I started living with Paul we have grown to learn more about the other, we worked perfectly during our blood diamond missions, it really seemed as if we have grown closely over the short time we've had, and over that short time I saw sides of Paul that I never knew he had, he can be really nice and sweet at times, protective, and…and that's what made me fall for him. I'm falling for Paul, and I truly cannot deny it, I never knew my mother or my father, I never knew what it meant to be cared for, but with Paul, he made feel safe and secure, he showed me what it meant to have someone care for me.

"Dawn!" I felt someone snatch my arm and spin me around, Reggie, I smiled.

"What's wrong?" Reggie, now he's another story.

"It's time; I want to show everyone my design and your surprise." Why couldn't Reggie be the one I fell for, he's nice to me, sweet, caring, he shows me love, but Paul, he likes someone else.

"I'm ready." I put my best smile and locked hands with him, letting him whisk me away.

**(Paul's POV) **

Why the hell did she say that troublesome was annoying and a troubling nuisance? I never said that, well, maybe just the troubling part, but the rest was complete bullshit!

"Let's go Paul." She dragged me off, but I want answers, and pulled her back, slamming her viciously against the wall, she yelped.

"Why the hell did you say that?!" I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head, what the hell is she playing at?

"Don't fool me, you know perfectly well I said none of that stuff about her, so then why are you putting words in my mouth that I never said?" I was growing angrier, because of this moron troublesome probably hates me.

"You'll thank me later Paul." She grew a smirk, I raised an eyebrow, and what is she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"Dawn, she doesn't like you Paul, she loves your brother, Reggie."

"I know my brother likes her, but I doubt troublesome would like him back." Right?

"Is that what you think?" she laughed, why the fuck is she laughing? She took my hand leading me out onto the main hall.

A large crowd was surrounding my brother, I wanted to punch him, holding hands with her, there was a large covered portrait standing before them, a woman with long purple hair and bright violet colored eyes stood next to the painting, her dress practically raped my eyes, fuck that things is huge, almost like a ball gown, that must be Cantina.

"Hello everybody! Thank you all for coming, tonight is a very special night for me, as it is the grand unveiling of a beautiful piece I spent massive amounts of time on, and there is one special person who I would like to thank for inspiring me to create such a piece…..this beautiful angel." Troublesome, I felt mixed emotions as he brought her into a hug; I looked over to Salvia who had a frown as she slightly nodded.

"In just a short amount of time I got to know and learn about Dawn, and I fell for her completely….which is why….." he snapped his fingers, and at that moment, the covers were dragged off, words couldn't be used to describe this just how masterful this painting was.

I could hear the crowd gossip and gasp amongst itself, the painting was of troublesome, laying on a field of orchids, wearing a pure sexy white gown that was scattered across the bottom, it was a strapless gown, her blue hair was spread out giving a perfect illusion of the ocean, she seemed to be asleep, spread out along were two separate wings, one was dark and the other was white, she was barefoot with a black Rosario spiraling around her foot as her hands were placed on top of one another on her heart, a scythe layer across above her head.

"Dawn…." The crowd awed, as he pulled out a big red velvet box, my eyes widened, and my heart was racing, no.

"…I fell for you the minute I saw you and I grew to love you as we learned more about the other, so, I want to ask you, if you will be mine." He opened the box revealing a heart shaped sapphire necklace, Reggie, you fucking bastard, I looked over at troublesome and frowned, my chest was aching and I hated it, she seemed to be in shock, her eyes stood wide as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"This painting I call it…..Shinigami Blues." I wanted to punch something right now, as much I hate this and I love my brother, I hope troublesome turns him down, she's not his type and he's not hers.

"Yes….yes." she nodded, I don't know what to feel now, the girl I fell for just accepted to be my brothers girlfriend, I feel rage, I want to murder, get revenge, jealousy, fuck it.

I wanted to rip her out of his arms, and just when I thought things couldn't get worse, he brings her in for a kiss, a long passionate one, the kiss that I should be sharing with her, not him.

"Isn't this great Paul?! Me and you, both with such beautiful girls, am I right?" how the fuck am I supposed to tell my brother that I want his girlfriend, that I want her so badly it kills me to see her in another guys arms.

"Yeah." I nodded, I don't know why but suddenly my body has started to move by itself, my hand reached over to grab Salvia's.

"It's beautiful Reggie." I hated how she looked at him right now, she touched the sapphire hanging from her neck and kept smiling towards him, she doesn't even like sapphires, she likes Diamonds and Pearls the most, just like she told before.

Suddenly the lights went off, "What's going on?!" Shouted troublesome.

"Don't mind us, we just came to collect something." Creepy laughter flooded the halls.

"Paul!" That scream, Troublesome, no!

"Dawn!" Shit Reggie.

"Troublesome?! Where are you?!" I quickly grabbed onto what was definitely Reggie.

"Reggie?! Where is she?!" I growled.

"She was just here a second ago, and then I felt her be snatched away!"

I shielded my eyes as the lights were turned back on, me, Salvia, Reggie…..no troublesome.

"Dawn?! Where are you?!" I saw Reggie, panicked.

"Look!" Salvia pointed to the sapphire necklace, on the floor, I snatched it in to my hands.

No, troublesome.

"Paul!" I spun around only to see Ash and Gary rushing over.

"They took troublesome." I held out the necklace, they nodded.

"We need to call the police!" I quickly grabbed Reggie's sleeve pulling him back in.

"I'm afraid the police can't help you on this, besides I know who might have taken your little girlfriend." Salvia? How the hell would she know who took her?

"Who?! Where is she?!" I growled demandingly, I need to know if she's safe, fuck!

"Let's just say, she's in another world."

"Paul, Reggie." I looked over towards Ash and Gary, serious.

"We need you two to come with us."

Anything to save troublesome.

**(Several Years Ago/Distortion World) **

Nine months have passed, Cyrus sat in his office, deep in thought, he could hear the loud screams coming down the hall from the room where his lover was giving birth to their first born child.

Silence quickly took over after the final scream, and then, a cry was heard, the cry of a newborn.

He quickly rose from his chair as the doors slammed open, Jupiter stood there, calm as ever, leaning against the side frame.

"Well!" demanded the Hale leader.

"Congratulations, you're a father to a baby boy." He sighed, with a prideful smirk.

"And a baby girl." She smirked as he looked taken aback.

"What are you saying?" he asked coldly.

"There twins."

**Alright! So there you have it the end of chapter 21! Yahoo! No not the mailing website! I'm celebrating! Thanks everybody for all your super duper awesome reviews and all it really keeps me inspired and motivated to go on, anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review and I shall keep the chapters coming, till then! THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO SOLVE A MURDER! **


	22. Chapter 22: Secrets Unveiled

**Thrilllover39: Heyos! Are we all ready to get crazy?! *shoots fist into air* **

**Paul:….**

**Reggie:…..**

**Dawn:…I hate being the victim *pouts* **

**Me: I know, I know, but it's what adds to the drama *pats Dawns back* **

**Paul: deal with it….Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon. **

**Me: but I do own a Pikachu hairclip! XD **

**(Several years ago/ Distortion World) **

"No….." Mumbled Lila, stumbling continuously as she left a trail of blood.

"Lila….we have to keep moving, we can't let that monster find us." Answered Ceres, supporting his partner to keep moving.

"C-ceres…..I-I- augh!" Cried the female Shinji in a painful agonizing manner, she fell to her knees, arching forward as she grasped onto her stomach, letting her warm black blood paint over her hands.

"What's wrong?! Is it our baby?!" He fell on to his own knees, grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"I hear something over here!" Growled a deep croaking voice.

"Shh…." The dark haired Shinji placed his finger over his wife's lips gently, she nodded, rising to her feet with his help, and hiding behind a large boulder.

They watched in horror, as the arch angels who worked under Arceus, passed by, along with several members of the Hale Clan, prisoners they had, Shinji Prisoners.

All lined in an old fashion manner, connected by a series of ankle and wrist cuffs, they hung their heads, their clothes stained in blood and fresh wounds over their bodies.

"Those bastards…the arch angels and Hales have been working together this whole time." Growled the Shinji leader lowly.

"Stop…." Ordered one of the Angels, silencing the rattles of chains, he stood silently and still, the man had short blue hair, spiked it was from the back and long from the front, he looked older than anybody who was present, yet he had young features, his dark blue eyes had scanned their surroundings, he wore a white dress shirt, unbuttoned from the top, black pants, and shoes, a gold medallion hung from his neck, while several diamond rings overtook his fingers, large white wings had sprouted from his back, he held a large gold bladed staff in his hand.

"Right here is good." He nodded.

"Get down!" barked one of the Hale alias's, Jupiter, shoving one of the Shinji members onto the ground and on their knees.

"Please Don't…." Whispered the older woman, facing the ground as Jupiter stood behind her.

"Sorry, but, I'm just having too much fun." She chuckled hollowly, flashing her scythe in, she held it above the elderly woman, bringing it down.

Ceres and Lila's eyes widened in Horror and fright, sweat trickling down their foreheads and mixing with the smears of blood on their faces.

The rest of the prisoners held their eyes shut, not daring to open their eyes and witness the dismembered body and puddle of fresh blood in front of the Hale member.

"Who's next?" she smirked, sliding her thumb and index finger against the blade, cleaning the dark blood off.

"These are the only members left, right?" Spoke the blue haired Angel.

"Yes, we took out the rest in their homes, and Cyrus went to take care of Lila and Ceres Shinji, he should be done with both about now." Responded Saturn.

"What a glorious day it is for us, the Shinjis will be no more, now finish the rest of them." Laughed the arch leader.

"With pleasure." They all smirked.

"Wait!" cried out a soft voice, everyone's attention turning to the beautiful young Johanna, shoving through the crowd.

"Johanna!" he growled, pinning his dark glowing eyes down at his daughter.

"Father, don't you think these people deserve a chance to live?" Spoke the young Angel, frowning at the bloody scene before her.

"No! The Shinji's deserve to be destroyed, now stay out of this!" He hissed, her frown deepened, from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of both Ceres and Lila.

"Then at least do this somewhere else…." She sighed, lowering her head.

"And why is that?" he responded in a much calmer tone, quirking a brow along.

She took in a deep breath, catching yet another glimpse of the Shinji leaders, "You are leaving an easy trail, which can lead to your involvement in the massacre, if we execute them in a more secluded area, our tracks can be covered."

A smirk curved onto his lips, "You are right, my beautiful daughter, thinking with such strategy, in no time you too will become an arch angel, and follow in my steps as the strongest for the heavens, we will deal with the prisoners once we get to the forbidden forest." He announced, making his way ahead of the large group, the rest following closely behind.

"Never…will .I never become like you." She mumbled, staring venomously after him and letting herself be the final remaining member to stand there.

Upon losing sight of the deadly group, she spun around, walking slowly over to the boulder.

"Eep!" She yelped as she was pinned against the large rock, Ceres's hand firmly gripping her throat, her feet hovering above the ground and dry coughs being released out of her mouth.

"Who are you?!" he hissed dangerously, his eyes had begun to turn red.

"Does….does that m-matter right…..now?…..you and your wife ….are both injured." She continued to gasp, narrowing her eyes down at him, as she caught a hold of his wrist.

"You're the daughter of the bastard that decided to help Cyrus kill my people!" He growled, tightening his grip.

"I am! But I want to help you! not harm you!" she gasped out.

"Why should we trust you?" he whispered venomously.

"Ceres…she…she's not like them." Mumbled the purple haired female, slowly making her way over and placing her hand over Ceres's, slowly she managed to get him to release the bluenette.

"How can we know that?" He continued glaring at the angel.

"You can't, but I can slowly make you see that I am not like them." She growled back, her eyes had pinned against themselves at Lila's wounded stomach, and the way she clutched it.

"Ahh!" Cried the Purplette, clutching on tighter as she supported herself against the boulder.

"What's wrong?!" he held her up, placing one of her arms over and around his shoulders.

"She's going into labor." Johanna's glowing blue eyes widened.

"That's impossible! She's only a month in her pregnancy!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"An angel's eyes never lie, we can see when a new life is ready to appear, and I see your son ready to come into this world."

"Ceres! Get it out of me!" she cried louder, clutching his shirt tightly.

"We have no choice, we have to deliver this child now, or she will die in matter of seconds." Responded the Angel.

"No, I cannot allow for my son to be born in this situation, Lila you have to stay strong!" he held her tightly.

"You don't have a choice." Responded the bluenette firmly. "This child is powerful and is absorbing your wife's energy, powers, and life force, every second she is slowly dying, and if any longer he remains inside her, she and he will be no more."

The dark haired demon bit his lip, glancing over at his wife who was arched forward, releasing whimpers.

"Ok…..Let's do it." He responded, sending the angel a nod and placing his wife to lie down on the ground.

They positioned her right, allowing her legs to be spread apart as Johanna knelt in front with Ceres beside his wife, holding her pale cold hand.

"Lila, we need to make this quick, any second this baby could kill you, he has already absorbed too much of your energy, now push!" ordered the angel.

The lavender haired woman screamed, clutching tighter onto Ceres's hand, sweat trickled furiously down her face, as she pushed continuously.

"More!" ordered the bluenette.

The screaming only got louder, not too long and loud cry was heard, ringing through each of their ears.

"You did it." He whispered, linking his head with hers as she continued to breathe heavily.

"A strong boy he is, I can sense his energy and powers, a true fighter this Shinji will be." Smiled Johanna, holding the young infant in her arms, it cried nonstop, but stopped as it placed in Lila's arms.

"He definitely is strong, I can sense it." She whispered, placing her lips gently on her newborn son, his dark onyx eyes slowly opened, looking up towards both demons.

"His name?" asked the blue eyed angel.

They looked at one another, with smiles curving their lips, and together they responded, "Reggie."

**(Hearthrome Gallery/ Back Garden) **

"What the hell are we doing here?" growled Paul, narrowing his eyes onto both Ash and Gary.

"Yeah, I don't have time for this, I need to go search for Dawn." Replied his older sibling, his face dead serious as he clutched the sapphire necklace in his hand.

"Search all you want you two, but you will never find her in this world." Answered Ash, loosening his dress shirt's sleeves.

"Dawn was kidnapped…" Gary followed, loosening his tie and rolling his sleeves up.

"By who?!" they both growled, demandingly.

"We don't know for sure, but most likely they want something with her, or something from her." Ash shrugged.

"Wait….how would you know?" Paul quirked a suspicious brow.

"Because we deal with these types of things, Dawn is no longer here on earth, she was taken back to the distortion world." Both shinji siblings' eyes widened at the brunettes response.

"Distortion world?" Reggie questioned, taken aback.

"H-how…..do you know?" Asked the younger purplette, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because we're from the distortion world." Ash replied, only with a tone of seriousness.

"Wha….." their mouths slowly crept open, their eyes widened as both boys released a growl, sharply arching backwards and then forwards, letting large bat wings rip out from their backs, sharp fangs quickly appeared in their mouths, as well as the lighting of there now blood red pupils.

"What…..the hell…." Reggie stumbled backward, slowly taking steps farther and farther from the two.

"They're not the only ones." Salvia replied, flashing her fangs and shutting her eyes tight, she arched backwards, allowing her own bat wings to sprout out, her eyes shot open, revealing the red within.

"Paul, Reggie, it's time for you to visit your real home." Spoke Gary, flashing in a scythe of his own, Salvia and Ash followed along, flashing their own weapons in.

"Home? This is our home, and how the hell can you be demons?" Paul shook his head, not wanting to believe in the situation before him.

"What is this about?" Reggie narrowed his eyes, stepping forward and in front of Paul.

The raven haired demon took in a deep breath, "You two are the only remaining members of your clan."

"Clan? What clan?" they stood in confusion.

"The shinji clan, the most powerful and dominating group in the underworld, as members of the Ketchum and Oak clans we devoted our life's to serve under your people, brother clans you can consider us." Gary continued, "The leaders of the Shinji clan were none other than your parents, Ceres and Lila." Both males eyes widened, complete shock they were in.

"What are you trying to say?" Mumbled Reggie.

Salvia stepped forward, "That you two, have demon blood, meaning you are both death reapers."

"Death reapers?" questioned the older sibling.

"A shinigami." Paul replied, looking down at the floor as he clutched his fists into a ball.

"_Now that you finally realize you are no monster, you can let yourself know you are instead a powerful reaper, how does it feel Paul? To know that you have such power inside of you, to be able to control the timing of someone's death? I'm sure you are just as shocked as your brother." _Laughed the hollow voice in his head.

"No matter what, I feel and know I am a monster." He whispered quietly to himself.

He looked over towards Reggie, who kept his stare on the blue stoned necklace, "How can I suddenly learn, that I am not human yet feel no anger towards Mom and Dad, for keeping such a secret from us."

He released a deep sigh, "What do you feel Paul?" he looked over to his younger brother.

"Reggie…..I knew about shinigamis…..the entire time." He mumbled, keeping an emotionless face.

"You knew!" growled the long haired purplette, grabbing hold of Paul's shoulders and shaking him wildly.

"I knew about them when I first met troublesome, but about us being from Shinigami blood, just now." He growled back, shoving his older brother away.

"Dawn….." Reggie whispered. "Is Dawn….." they all nodded.

"She was the one who brought you back to life, when you died." Paul frowned, as he noticed the look on Reggie's face, horrified.

"So she was the one I saw in my dreams." He muttered.

"We don't mean to interrupt but we need to leave, now!" ordered Gary, biting the tip of his finger and flinging the first drop, allowing it to swerve into a large portal.

"I'm coming with you." spoke the bluenette.

"No." Ash held his palm against her, she glared at him.

"Where are we going?" asked Paul already irritated by the whole ordeal.

"We have someone you need to meet." Answered Ash rather suspicious as both siblings looked at one another.

"What about troublesome?" they both crossed their arms.

"We don't have time to be wasting it on searching for Dawn, this is serious business, you two need to be protected, your blood needs to be unlocked, there are many evil forces after you two, and it's not the good type of evil." Growled Gary.

Ash's eyes caught a glimpse of Salvia who slowly licked her lips as her eyes were pinned on the Shinji siblings.

"We're not leaving Dawn to be in the grasp of who knows what took her!" snapped Reggie.

"You got a lot of nerve Oak, to be telling me that searching for her is a waste of time, you're lucky I don't kill you for just saying that." replied Paul venomously, his eyes had begun to turn red, leaving Reggie mortified at the sight.

"It seems you have already taken the first step." Mumbled the raven haired reaper.

"But nothing with you." he turned over to Reggie.

"Paul….." he watched as Paul's fangs had begun to appear.

"This whole time…why?" he shook his head, stumbling farther back.

"I'm a monster Reggie." "No….." Ash cut in, "You're a shinigami, you both are, and it's time to unlock you're dark blood."

"This portal won't hold forever." Gary pointed them over to the shrinking vortex.

"I'll go, but only to search for troublesome."

"So will I."

Without another world both Shinji boys entered through the portal, followed by Gary then Ash, who stopped Salvia as she attempted to go along.

"Is there something you don't like about me?" she pouted.

"A lot, and I can certainly say, I don't trust you at all." He spat venomously, giving a final glare to the bluenette as he stepped through the portal, allowing it to quickly disappear.

"You'll be the first I get rid of then." She bit down on her lip, staring viciously after him.

"Well well, look what we have here." Volkner smirked, making his way over to the blue eyed demon.

"I see you decided to show up." Riley sneered; he gave a look of disgust as she blew him a mocking kiss.

"I haven't seen you in a while, where were you?" Chuckled Zoey, heading towards their direction with Ursula who had a sly grin on her lips.

"Oh you know, the usual." She shrugged carelessly.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ursula, folding her arms, ready to hear an answer.

"I heard theirs a chase for the rare double blood diamonds, so I knew I had to get in the action, not to mention I hear the Shinji clan has two remaining members still alive." She smirked, causing the rest to look at her in disbelief.

"Impossible." Mumbled Riley, forming fists as he gritted his teeth.

"So I see the all mighty Shinigami Dawn has been kidnapped." Zoey stated, smirking notoriously.

"Yes, she was, my only question is, who took her?"

"If only I would have done that earlier." Smirked Volkner.

**(Distortion World/ Hale Manor) **

"Where am I? And who the hell are you?!" barked the bluenette, struggling to break free from the chains that were wrapped around her body, a dark cloth blinded her sight.

"It's nice to finally meet Dawn Hale, the most powerful shinigami yet." Chuckled what seemed to be a teen's voice.

"What do you want?! And why did you kidnap me?!" she growled fiercely, still attempting to break free from the chains.

"Kidnap? Nonsense, I merely brought you back where you belong, with the Hales." His voice was calm.

"Hales? That's impossible, I was told I was the only remaining member of my clan." She growled, obviously not believing what she was told.

"Not true, but at least you know now." He laughed.

She jumped as she heard the slamming of a door, followed by the clicking of shoes against the floor, coming closer towards her.

"There she is." Chuckled the same voice.

"Well done…..I thought it was about time you should join us, my little Dawn." Spoke the second voice; it was much deeper, and darker.

She snorted, "I don't know any of you, what makes you think I'll join you, now let me go!"

"But you do know us….or have you forgotten…..about your father and brother?" he chuckled.

"What?" she whispered in a barely audible tone.

"Welcome Home….my daughter."

**(Distortion world/ several years ago) **

"Twins." Mumbled the Hale leader, expressionless.

"Twins." Whispered Johanna, smiling down at both infants in her arms, a smile crept on to her lips.

"What should we name them?" questioned the bluenette, looking up at Cyrus who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'll name you both…..Lucas Lucifer Hale and Dawn Hikari Hale." Both their eyes slowly opened, revealing a tiny cross symbol within their pupils.

"Johanna…..I have no need for a female Heir to my clan." Spoke Cyrus, grabbing his lover's attention.

"What are you saying?" she narrowed her eyes darkly.

"My son, Lucas, will stay with me, but I no longer have a need for you or for a daughter, take her and leave, females in my opinion cannot be strong and grow to be the best, don't come back, I wish to not hear from you or her after today, and don't come looking for Lucas either, this is a warning, I will give you until Sunset to leave, goodbye, Johanna."

Tears ran down the angel's cheeks, as she stood frozen, saying nothing as the demon leader exited out of the room.

She looked down at both twins, letting her tears fall on their heads, stroking their cheeks, "Why?" she whispered. "Lucas, my baby, I'm sorry, but I have too." "Dawn, my love is all you need, no matter what, you two will never be apart, and one day, you two will meet again."

**Ok! So there you have it! Chapter 22 yay! Thanks everyone for all your awesome reviews! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I hope you stick around some more! Because there is still a lot of drama here to come! And of course who better to play Dawn's twin but Lucas?! XD I would really love to know your thoughts so far, so please review and I shall have the next chapter up soon! Till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO FLOOD AN ANTHILL! **


	23. Chapter 23: Blood Twins

**Thrilllover39: hello World! It is me! Thrilllover! I have finally escaped the clutches of School! *puffs chest out* **

**Dawn: ….hmmmmmm…..with a D? *holds math test up* **

**Paul: If I were a teacher I would write dumbass on it *smirks evilly* **

**Me:….*frowns with sad puppy eyes* **

**Dawn:….oh no…*gulps* **

**Paul:….*gulps***

**Me: *lowers head and slumps around with depressed aura* **

**Dawn:….nice going *face palms* **

**Paul: *sighs* Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon….**

**Me: *trips and falls face flat, does not move at all* **

**D/P: ….*sweat drops* **

**(Distortion World/ Several years ago) **

"Hurry!" shouted the young angel, running through the underworld's shadow forest. Lila and Ceres followed closely behind, the purplette bearing young Reggie in her arms, as she pushed herself further.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted one of the Hale clan members, leading a mob of his own to chase after the runaway Shinji's.

"Where are you taking us?!" shouted Ceres through his heavy breaths.

"Just follow me!" she ordered, swiping her arm against every branch that stood in her way.

A bright light arose from the end of the path, causing smiles of relief to appear on their lips.

"Heh, and where do you think you're going?" Chuckled a darkening female voice, a black figure rose up from the end of the path, taking the form of a female with dark piercing red eyes and matching short hair. Large devil curved horns rose out of her head.

Her right hand was instead a black skeletal claw, lifting the black and red sword, it had a golden blade with a curved point, it had a crescent shaped hilt along with a handle bearing an object resembling a skull in the center.

She swung the deadly blade below sending a crashing green glowing force which had split into two, racing towards the three, the streaks swerved in the ground tracing through the earth and breaking it apart.

"Mars…." Hissed Ceres, standing protectively in front of his wife and newborn, ready to receive the killer blow.

"Let them go Mars." Ordered Johanna, landing in front of the three, she held a gold scythe in her hands, placing it defensively in front as it reflected the deadly strike, causing large green beams to shoot up into the air from the ground surrounding them.

"Mistress Berlitz, what a shocking surprise." Sneered the red head with deadly stares.

"Let them go, and no one gets hurt." Ordered the bluenette firmly.

"Well, then that ruins all the fun for me." She chuckled, striking forward without warning and bringing her sword towards the Shinji trio, a klink occurred as the young Angel interfered, clashing her scythe against Mar's sword.

"Get out of here!" she shouted, groaning as she struggled to keep Mar's back who pushed forth.

"No! You helped us, and we owe you our lives! We cannot leave you here with that monster!" shouted Ceres.

"Just get out of here!" Cried the bluenette fiercely, swiping her scythe towards Mars who blocked it.

"But-.." "I said leave!" her ocean blue eyes turned a lighter glowing shade, causing a flaming aura to appear on the right eye, her scythe shined brightly, allowing her to jump and strike the ground with her blade, causing the ground to split into a circular shape as a light shined through the cracks.

"No!" shrieked the redhead, crashing through the ground as she was sent back with her allies, the light from below sealed the three into a sphere, blocking their view of Johanna, who knelt on the floor, picking her head up slowly as she gave them a final glance, the flaming blue aura in her right eye had disappeared, they frowned seeing the tired and weak expression she held.

"Please…don't let them win." Whispered the young angel, dropping to the floor unconsciously.

**(Distortion World/ Hale Manor) **

"I have no father or brother; I don't even know who my mother is." Spat the bluenette in disbelief.

"Of course you do, I'm your father and this is your brother." Chuckled the man darkly.

"Father…is she really of our blood?" answered the teen questionably.

"Of course she is." He responded emotionless.

She felt the cloth being swiped off her face, allowing her eyes to slowly open and connect with the light, they widened as she took in both males appearances, the teen himself seemed to be her age, with dark blue eyes and dark blue short spiky hair.

He wore a white dress shirt covered by a black vest, black pants and shoes as well as a pink rose that stuck out of his vest.

Beside him was Cyrus, dressed as sharp as ever in an all black suit.

"Lucas…meet your twin….Dawn." He smirked, both their eyes shot open and locked with one another, staring shockingly at each other.

He walked over to her, freeing the grasp of ropes and chains away from her, she stood up going face to face with Lucas who was slightly taller, shock engulfed them as they continued staring.

" Twin? Why didn't you tell me before?" Spoke Lucas; snapping his head towards his dad who held his smirk, he furrowed his eyebrows growing angry.

He answered, "I had my reasons."

"No…I don't have a twin, I don't have a brother or a father, now… stop wasting my time." Spat the bluenette, interrupting the two males as she took off, slamming the door behind.

She wandered into the halls, the walls were covered endlessly with rows of portraits, she gazed at them, and her eyes softened as she had begun to notice the resemblance of their appearance towards her.

*This can't be possible, the hales all died out, I'm the last of my clan, so then who are these people? Or…..rather…..who am I?* she thought repeatedly, *Paul, where are you?* she frowned.

"Those are our ancestors." Her thoughts were interrupted; she shook her head turning to face Lucas who was now beside her.

"YOUR ancestors, I was told I was the last of the Hales, and then I find this out, I don't know who I am anymore, where do I belong? Why was I lied to?" she sighed, leaning back on the wall, she slowly slid down to the ground, placing her chin on her knees as she frowned.

He rubbed his neck nervously, watching the pouting face she had, he sighed, taking a seat beside her, "Um, do you know the story about the war between the Hales and the Shinjis?"

He ears perked up, "Shinji?" she quirked an eyebrow, he nodded.

**(With Paul, Reggie, Ash, and Gary) **

Not a cloud was in sight, but instead the grey and purple fog swerving and mixing along the sky, darkening the place below, dirt paths, dead fields, and rocky hill sides. Headstones were scattered all across the plains.

*Paul, Where are you?* his head shot up, looking back and forth, he had hoped to see Dawn nearby.

"Troublesome…" he mumbled, rotating the twin blood diamonds between his fingers as he followed behind Gary and Ash.

Reggie had glanced over to his younger sibling from the corner of his eyes, staring intently at the blood diamonds in Paul's fingers, frowning along.

"Beautiful blood diamonds you have there! Let me have them!" Menacing laughs pierced the air, startling the four males who looked up into the dark swerving sky.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted both brothers, pointing towards the large pair of eyes staring down at them from the sky.

"Oh no…..they know you're here." Spoke Gary, extending his hands out, they became engulfed in a fiery green aura, large twin black handle Katanas rose out of his palms.

"You two, prepare to defend your lives, and keep from the allowing the Shinji line to end." Ordered Ash, following along Gary's actions, his arms became engulfed in red aura, morphing into black gun blades.

"Well well, four in a row? This should be good." Laughed the spine chilling voice. They Tensed up, watching as the eyes from above faded.

"Look out!" Shouted Gary, blocking Reggie and Paul as Ursula and Zoey shot down from above.

They had grown large curved horns from their heads flapping their wings once more to shoot further down, Ursula swung her scythe under towards Gary who had caught it in between his katana's, snatching it from her hands and crushing it.

"Big mistake." She whispered with a giggle, his eyes widened as she flew backwards and under striking her foot directly beneath his chin, allowing blood to spurt out from the hard blow, she snatched one of his swords, swiping it towards him.

*Klink* both weapons clashed, there fangs flashed bare wide, as they fought to push one another.

"Out of my way!" barked the red head, holding her scythe up, it shrunk, splitting into its original gun forms, she banged the weapons together once more, allowing them to morph into a large thin black cannon.

"I'll kill you if you go any further." Spoke the raven haired demon with a warning tone.

"I don't normally use this to take out my opponents, but time calls for it, and you asked for it to be used on you." sneered the short haired teen, holding the dangerous firearm up towards Ash with her right arm, her finger slowly began bending the trigger.

"Get out of the way you idiot!" screamed Paul, hearts raced as the red head pulled the trigger, releasing a vicious powerful blast of red energy towards the raven haired teen.

Paul and Reggie had shut their eyes from the blinding blast, opening them shortly after only to see Ash blocking the attack with his gun blades, holding them in a cross manner in front of him, the red blast was split into separate directions.

"What?!" she gasped then screamed as he aimed both his weapons at her, firing a double blast of red energy which had formed into a cross, engulfing her body and creating a powerful explosion.

"Now let me show you the real power of a Ketchum member." He showed an expressionless face, surprising Paul of his cold demeanor, he flapped his wings shooting forth towards her and striking his gun blades rapidly in a series of rhythms, each time slashing the red head perfectly, his blades became tainted with her blood.

With a final blow to Zoey's chest, the red head was sent crashing down to the ground, landing with a vicious impact to the ground, a dust cloud had shielded everybody's view of her.

"Join her!" Snapped Gary, releasing an ear screeching growl as his eyes became engulfed in a green glow, he shoved his now claw like hand into the Pink haired demons chest, *GASP* her mouth and eyes shot open, allowing drips of blood to run down the corners of them.

He pulled back roughly, shoving her away, and allowing her to freely fall to the floor with a similar impact.

Both teens looked at one another with dead serious expressions, Ash aimed his firearms down towards the two, firing one final blast while Gary slashed his sword along sending a pair of crescent shaped blasts to combine with Ash's attack, they took the shapes of arrows, swerving dangerously fast and striking the ground, directly into both girls chests. Pink and red plasma spurted out from the impact.

The powerful gusts had blown both Reggie and Paul away; the sharp winds had created gashes on everybody's bodies, blowing the warm blood that seeped out along into the air.

Multiple drops of everyone's blood had landed on Reggie's chest, dripping and slowly creeping within the gash he had there. His eyes Shot open glowing a killer red, he released a sharp growl, falling to the floor and regaining his normal eye color.

"W-wha…."Reggie Muttered, eyes coated with fear as he saw the blood filled craters, Zoey and Ursula within each.

"What the hell are you guys?" mumbled Paul, picking himself off the floor and slowly stepping backwards as Gary and Ash wiped the blood from their faces off.

"Were Shinigami's, but not like you, we specialize differently, I'm a demon blade user, specializing in blades solely…" Ash cut in, "…..While I specialize in gun blades, known as the demon Gun blade user."

"Those two…" Gary pointed over towards Ursula and Zoey, "…Ursula's a demon blade user as well, while Zoey is known as the demon cannon user."

"You killed them…" Spoke Reggie, still in terror.

"No, they are not completely dead until something or someone devours there death stars." Responded the brunette pointing to the shining pink and red spots on both girls' chests.

"But in this case, we don't have time for this; we need to keep moving forward so we can avoid anymore attackers." Announced the raven haired teen, walking ahead then stopping as he noticed the rest staying in place, "What?"

"Too late….." Responded Reggie closing his eyes and facing the sky, earning shocked reactions from the rest.

They watched curiously towards Reggie, who kept his position.

"It seems the entire Distortion world has been informed of our arrival." His voice had changed drastically, becoming more serious and powerful and darker in its tone.

"Reggie…" Paul seemed taken aback as well as Gary and Ash.

"So these must be the Shinji brothers…." Spoke an unfamiliar voice.

"I wonder what the price is for their capture?" appeared another.

"Why don't we take them to the Hales and find out?" Laughed a third.

Multiple black portals appeared from the ground, surrounding the four boys in a circle as one by one, new faces rose out of the ground.

Smirks enveloped their lips and dark chuckles were released.

Two familiar Faces were recognized by Paul, his eyes became venomous and deadly upon noticing Volkner and Riley.

"Long time no see….Huh Paul?" Smirked the blonde, flashing his teeth which had turned into fangs, horns slowly rose from his head as his tail appeared from behind, his large wing had sprouted out as the other was shown to be missing half of its body.

"I think we have some unfinished business." Spoke Riley, sprouting his wings and flashing a larger and unfamiliar scythe in his hands, it was all black with a spiked end dangling skulls along with it.

"Like it? It's the Devil scythe, one hit from it, and your soul will be trapped inside the blade." He laughed hollowly, showing the many handprints and muffled screams which had appeared from the flat body of the blade.

"Pathetic." Growled Paul, keeping his death stare intact.

"You won't be saying that when I have you trapped in here." Spat the blue eyed reaper, twirling the weapon in his hands and holding it towards the purplette teen.

"Bring it." He smirked evilly.

"Agh!" cried the raven haired man, striking ahead and swinging his scythe towards Paul who had jumped back dodging the sharp blade.

"Ugh!" he groaned, hitting the ground harshly as Volkner had appeared from behind tackling Paul down.

Riley laughed as he came from above holding his scythe up, ready to bring it down on Paul who was flat on the floor. His eyes widened at the realization causing him to roll over quickly to the side and avoid the strike.

"Paul no!" Shouted Reggie, being blocked by Gary who was shielding him as Ash held off the rest of the Shinigami's.

"Is that the best you assholes can do?!" He taunted with a notorious grin, slashing his arms across, they became engulfed in a brighter and bigger black aura turning them into claws, his eyes were glowing red as his fangs grew out.

"Paul…." Reggie stood frozen, taking in the sight of Paul's appearance.

"Go." Volkner had snapped his fingers; his snap echoed in the air causing black shadow whips to rise up from the ground, he shot his hand forward, ordering them as they struck Paul who caught each one, tearing them apart bit by bit.

"Pathetic." Whispered Riley, soaring down towards him and striking both his feet against Paul's back, pushing and crashing him into the ground, his forehead now dripping of blood, while his clothes were near to falling apart, he tore off his left sleeve, using it to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Pathetic and weak." He laughed mockingly, spitting blood out.

A sharp red glint had appeared on his eyes, his hand had tightly gripped his scythe, he struck forward once more twirling the devil scythe up in the air to bring it back down on Paul, who had slumped forward clutching his left arm.

Paul had closed his eyes, awaiting the impact of the blade, but instead heard a growl, his eyes slowly opened then widened.

"Reggie…." He mumbled in shock.

"Let me show you how it's really done." His voice became darker and powerful again, Riley stood frozen as Reggie easily grasped the scythes blade in his hand.

"A scythe like this deserves a better and much more powerful owner." He laughed, growing fangs, his eyes became a fiery red, piercing through Riley who was as solid as ice, he snatched the scythe into his own hands.

"Reggie…..what the hell are you doing?" Spoke Paul, confused at his older brother's actions and attitude.

"Like I said, let me show you the true power of a shinigami." His left arm had morphed into a skeletal claw, he swung it at Riley striking and gashing the blue eyed reaper in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground as he gasped and wheezed.

"Reggie!-" "I'm sick of these people getting in our way, they don't know who their messing with." He coldly mumbled.

Hi head snapped over to Ash who was up in the sky taking on three opponents, he smirked, sprouting large black wings and taking off.

"Gary! What the hell's gotten into him?! Why is he acting like that?!" Growled Paul, clutching Gary's collar and pulling harshly.

"I-I don't know! But it seems your brothers demon side has been unlocked already, the only problem is, he must have had multiple intakes of different blood s into his body, fusing together which should have created multiple personas for him, but in this case, he must have had more of an intake of one type of blood, causing him to absorb the blood owners persona ….in which he's letting it overtake him…" they looked up towards Reggie who had stricken his scythe through one of their enemies stomachs, pulling the blade away and pushing his opponent to the ground.

His eyes grew darker and redder, he stared down at Paul with a devious look, slowly licking the blood from the scythe off, Paul frowned.

*He's acting just like you.* He growled mentally

*No Paul, He's acting like you, because me and you are the same person.* replied the hollow voice.

*No! I'm not the monster! You are! You turned me into a monster! And now you're making him into one! You bastard!* His fists tightened and teeth gritted.

* No, I am just simply trying help you and your brother unleash your true power, you'll thank me in the end*

He growled lowly, "I'll never thank you for turning me into a monster."

**(Hale Manor) **

"Dad told me that the shinji's had wanted to murder our people, and leave none of our kind left, our people actually believed that we might not survive the massacre, it was said that out of all the newborns that were killed, one was protected and taken to hide away, just so our line of blood can live on."

"But wait….if say…you were my twin….then why was it just me who got saved…..where were you? Shouldn't we have been in the same room?" she grew another look of disbelief.

"At that time I was being handled by our mother, I was born ill so I was under watch a lot, which is why I wasn't caught in there with you."

"I still can't believe the Shinji clan would do that? They kill because they were jealous of power? It doesn't make sense….." she mumbled towards the end.

"What doesn't make sense? They were power hungry monsters and killers!" growled Lucas.

"But Paul and Reggie don't seem like the types to do that!" She retorted. His eyes widened.

"Paul? Reggie? Who are they? And what do they have to do with this?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, I don't know why you brought me here, but you're wasting your time, because whatever you want from me, I'm not giving it up." She stood up, walking off and giving a slight wave.

He stood along, shoving one of his hands into his pocket, his face turned serious "I want your title."

She stopped, turning slightly to look back, "Title?"

He nodded, "I want your title as number one shinigami, you're a Hale, and you represent us all, but that's my job as the Heir to this clan."

"No thank you, I'm happy with being on top." She smirked.

"You won't fight even your own twin?" Spoke Cyrus, appearing alongside Lucas.

"Suppose he is my twin, I still wouldn't fight him, because it's a waste of my time and it will be for him as well." She folded her arms.

"Is it that you're afraid of losing?" Taunted her twin.

"No, it's the fact that I'm wasting precious time here, with people I have nothing to do with." She continued walking.

"Your birth certificates…..Lucas Lucifer Hale….Dawn Hikari Hale…" She paused again, eyes slightly wide.

"Both of you share the same birthmarks on your left palms which are of a crown and behind your necks, of a pentagram."

"H-how…." She spun around, staring surprisingly at them.

She walked up to Lucas, holding her left palm out, showing her crown shaped mark, he did the same, she checked his neck only to see the mark as he did the same, finding it true.

"You two really are twins." Stated the spiky bluenette.

"You really are…." She whispered.

"If you're my twin that that means you are an Heir to the Manor." He stated.

Cyrus nodded, "Indeed, but there can only be one."

"And that heir will be me, I want that title, and I will become the top shinigami." He proudly announced.

"Dawn, this clan needs a male Heir, as a Hale you must know what to do for your people."

"Heh, a male Heir, how old fashioned, but ok, I'll let him fight me, that is…." Her eyes grew dark and expression became serious, "….If you tell me where our mother is."

**Phew! Ok so how was that for this chapter?! I haven't updated in a while because I got banned from using my computer because of school, dance, and work, so yeah, I broke the rules just this once and decided to sneak on and write this, hope you enjoyed it and expect a lot more craziness, action and twists, you will all be mind blown! Muahahahahhah! Anyways yeah, however many reviews I receive this time will determine when I update, so the more reviews I see the faster I will update as I will be more motivated to break rules and sneak on, and the less I see, well…I think you can all just wait for a while *smirks* LOL yes yes I am very evil XD anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see what you guys thought about this chapter, I am also asking for requests on which characters I should bring in, as I need more characters to come in as demons or either allies so if any of you have ideas I will greatly appreciate it, so yeah the next chapter, some unexpected rivals and allies will show up, Johanna's whereabouts…..will it be told?, the boys continue looking for Dawn, powers are unleashed, lives will be taken, but new ones will be given, a love battle emerges, and a family rivalry will commence, till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO ROLL DOWN A HILL!**


	24. Chapter 24: Twisting Fate Saga Begins!

**Thrilllover39: *falls face flat* **

**Paul: *sweat drops* **

**Dawn: *sweat drops* **

**Thrilllover39: *mumbles* I…am…..soooooo…..sooooooo…oooooo….ooooooo tired! **

**Paul: *face palms* we can tell….moron. **

**Dawn: *slaps Paul/ his face goes into disbelief and shock* Paul! Be nice! **

**Thrilllover39: it's ok….I'll take care of him later…..*shakes fist angrily at Paul while still laying flat faced* **

**Dawn: *sighs* these two….Thrill does not own Pokémon…*looks at Paul* Your lucky she doesn't own you too…**

**Paul: *shrugs* meh…**

**(Distortion World/ Several Years ago) **

"Please, stop them…..before it's too late." Whispered the wounded angel, she slowly crawled towards the dead grass field, slowly using the last of her strength to keep moving forward.

She came to a stop when her fingers slowly crept over a pair of shoed feet, nice and clean they were, she looked up, only to see Saturn and Jupiter looking down at her, their faces screaming trouble.

"What a coincidence that we find the beautiful Johanna laying here on the road all ready for us." Chuckled the male bluenette.

"Indeed…get her, it seems the boss will get his prize earlier than he expected." Jupiter had laughed deviously, causing the angel to cringe at her ear piercing laugh.

"N-no…..no…..n….." The young angel had struggled but to no use, slowly her words had begun to faint as she lost consciousness.

**(Human World Several Years Ago) **

A bright light occurred, reflecting off the water of the Lake Valor and sending a bright blue beam spouting into the night sky above, creating a barrage of mini fireworks.

A large splash occurred, *GASP* both Lila and Ceres had risen up from the water, gasping for air. The air was pierced from Reggie's cries as Lila held the soaking infant tightly to her body.

Together they helped there injured selves out of the water, and flopped onto the floor staring up at the sky which had turned dark again.

Their heavy breaths were all they could hear, until Ceres spoke, "That Angel…why? Why would she risk her life to help us?"

"If only we could have helped her." Lila whispered, slowly shutting her eyes to hold back the tears.

"I owe her….my life." He had turned to look over at his newborn, who stared up at the sky as well, reaching its hands up to see if it could catch anything.

"We both do…." His wife had grabbed hold of his hand, he helped her up, and frowned deeply as he noticed her and Reggie's shivering bodies.

"Things can only get more worse, I don't know where we are." He sighed in disappointment.

"Lake Valor" He spun around, Lila stood back tightly holding Reggie against her chest as she stared towards the row of cloaked figures.

The same female voice spoke again, "You're at Lake Valor, one of the guardian lakes where any supernatural being has access between there's and the human world."

"Who are you people? Or…beings…." Ceres held his arm in front of Lila pushing her slightly behind him, his death glare intensified more.

"Allies….." the same figure who spoke before had stepped forward.

"You don't look like it." He hissed, growling with a venomous tone.

"Just like our Lady Johanna, we too want to put an end to her father and Cyrus's reign of terror, were here to make sure you three….the last of your clan….stay safe, and out of harm's way."

"Are we really the last?" Lila whispered, her voice had begun to crack.

"Most likely you will be, but we have been informed by some of our other members that there were refugees who had escaped the massacre, their fates at this moment though…..are unknown."

A second figure had spoken, this time, a male, "You two, are the most powerful shinigamis in the underworld, your blood line must live on, through this child…." They looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms, "….and any other future child you plan to bare on."

"We can't just take off with a couple of cloaked beings, show yourselves to us, and then we will go." Demanded the Shinji leader.

"Very well." They stood side by side and one by one they pulled their hooded cloaks off.

It was Lila's turn to ask in a demanding tone, "Who are you people?"

"Steven Stone, Head of the Stone Clan."

"Cynthia Stone, Lady of the Stone Clan."

"Norman Maple, Head of the Maple Clan."

"Caroline Maple, Lady of the Maple Clan."

"Sir Aaron Ketchum, Head of the Ketchum Clan."

"Delia Ketchum, Lady of the Ketchum Clan."

"Samuel Oak, Head of the Oak Clan."

"Wallace Waterflower, Head of the Waterflower Clan."

"Lorelei Waterflower, Lady of the Waterflower Clan."

"Andrea Hayden, Head of the Hayden and Harmonia Clan."

"And we are from the black and white clans."

The three of them were circled within the group, "What is this?" asked Lila.

Norman Stepped up, "We are the order of Arch angels and Powerful Shinigami Demons who have joined forces to keep order between our worlds."

"I ….see….well, what now?" Ceres looked at them expectantly.

"As of this moment you two are to forget everything about your lives back in the underworld, you are no longer Shinigamis, but regular humans, you are to live a normal life, and teach your children nothing but the normality of humans, when the time comes, we will unveil the children's Demon side, if it is not done properly, the consequences can be fatal."

"Fatal?" they questioned together.

"Yes." Samuel nodded.

"It Is necessary that young children whose minds have been sealed to contain there true forms be issued in a red eyes ceremony, in this ceremony we are able to extract the seal that has been put inside the persons mind, we then join there's and a nearby relatives blood whose Demon shows to be able to extract the victims self."

Cynthia spoke next, "If the person is to have the intake of a different person's blood or multiples of it, they can form multiple personalities, in which drive the shinigami into insanity, and nearly into an unstoppable beast, at rare cases there have been incidents in which the bloods have fused to create a second self of the carrier, the drop of blood can absorb its carrier's energy and powers and split from the body, forming its own."

"Meaning, there can be two of them." Ceres whispered, shocked.

**(Hale Manor)**

"Very well Dawn, I will tell you where your mother is." She grinned.

"That is though, if you are able to defeat your twin brother." She grinned even wider.

"Defeat him? That's it? Heh, you're practically giving me a freebie over here." She laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Smirked Lucas, quickly swishing his hand down his vest and unbuttoning it, he flung it to the side, slowly rolling the sleeves of his shirt up.

**(Minutes Later)**

A small crowd had followed their leader and twins outside to the back, the field was wide, spacious and perfect for a gory bloody battle.

They each went on opposite ends of the plain; staring fiercely into each other's eyes not a single word was said.

He gestured her to start, "Suit yourself." She chuckled, lowering her head down and hugging herself tightly.

Cyrus watched amusingly from his throne, Jupiter and Saturn stood by his side.

The crowd murmured, waiting to see which of the twins made the first move.

_*The quicker I do this, the quicker I get answers and I can go back to Reggie and Paul…Paul*_ she sighed and frowned, looking towards the ground to avoid contact with anyone.

Cyrus had interrupted her thoughts, "Well? Are you two going to fight or am I wasting my time here?"

"Ladies First?" Smirked her twin, gesturing his hand forth.

"I agree, so go ahead." She grinned deviously, causing him to glare at her venomously, his pupils had transformed into a slit snake manner.

"Interesting." Smirked Cyrus.

**(P/R/A/G) **

"Reggie!" Screamed Paul.

"Gauh!" Ash and Gary cringed upon seeing the damage Reggie had inflicted on their opponents, he grabbed the female he currently fought, pulling her by the hair viciously and swinging her around before slamming the demon to the ground.

He looked rapidly from side to side, his opponents held back; none had wanted to confront the vicious demon.

"Riley!" A large shadow had crept through the ground and appeared its way next to Riley's pale cold corpse; it rose up, turning out to be Volkner.

"You too?" Reggie had chuckled devilishly, sweeping his bangs and shooting down towards the blonde prince.

"Argh!" Both Riley and Volkner had looked up towards the older shinji, Riley's face seemed expressionless while Volkner kept himself calmer.

"Augh!" A flash of red had appeared, tackling Reggie from the side and sending them crashing through a series of dead trees.

"Reggie!" the three males had shouted, running towards the older purplettes aid.

He was flung into the air, two more flashes of red and pink appeared, the three mysterious figures moved at an incredible speed attacking the older sibling over and over, he groaned continuously, being hit and cut back and forth, the first figure had attacked him from beneath, sending his body up, his back had faced the ground.

"Look out!" Paul's eyes widened, he bit down on his lip when a fourth figure in blue appeared above Reggie, landing a drop kick on his stomach and sending him furiously crashing through the ground creating a crater.

They ran to his side, Paul had slid down next to his brother and looked up towards the sky where his eyes narrowed onto the three figures, the fourth ones whereabouts were unknown.

"You!" Ash growled, flashing his weapons in sight.

"Surprise surprise?" Laughed the young red figure, he smiled down at the blonde seductren, he had bright red fiery hair, which was in an afro, red ruby eyes were shown to be lusting for murder, a large black arrow pointed tail stuck out from behind, while large bat wings flapped from behind as well, one of the wings was shown to be stitched from center to top from bottom.

"My Prince, Are you ok?" He asked in a slightly cold yet caring tone.

"Flint, it's about time you showed up, Handle these fools, I'm leaving and taking these three with me." The red head nodded as Volkner pointed over to Zoey, Ursula and Rileys paling bodies.

"Well hello to you too prince volkner." Scoffed the two other figures appearing beside Flint.

"Not you two!" Gary Hissed.

They were undeniably irresistible, gorgeous and deadly.

The first had long black hair, ivory pale skin, and bright blue eyes which were swirling with blackness, large devil horns curved from her head like her partners as well as their tails which swished back and forth, they flashed a captivating smile, exposing their large intimidating fangs, she was as tall as a model can be, very curved and perfectly built.

The second had long pinkish red hair and dark blue eyes, a large black bow was tied into her hair, her body figure was more extravagant than her allies, being more filled and enticing.

"Who the hell are they?!" Demanded Paul.

"Allow us." Spoke the two Females.

"I am Elisa!" "And I am Skyla!"

"These two beautiful ladies are my most powerful ranking succubus, while flint over there is my second in command."

The red head had folded his arms, staring down coldly at the three teens.

"Tear them apart." Ordered the Blonde, snapping his fingers, a dark vortex appeared beneath Zoey, Ursula, Riley and Himself, swallowing them whole.

"No!" Paul had chased after them, but it was too late.

*There are too many distractions! At this Rate I'll never be able to save troublesome…troublesome….* His fists began balling.

"Can we? Can we?" Skyla cried eagerly, staring hungrily down at Ash, he glared in response holding his arm out which had transformed into a blade cannon.

"Just let us have our taste of these twerps and then we will kill them." Chuckled Elisa, sliding her index finger over her lips and sending a slow seducing wink over to Gary who bit his lip.

Flint Sighed, slowly raising his black skeleton clawed hand up, he pointed down at the group, "Go." He mumbled.

"YAY!" squealed the pink haired seductress, her wings had blown a powerful gust of wind as she shot down straight towards Ash, he growled, aiming his Cannon up towards her direction a bright red light appeared at the end, he fired.

"I'm an expert flyer, sending anything up towards me here is useless!" She giggled menacingly, tackling Ash and bringing him up to the sky along, she released her grasp, allowing him to fall freely, she disappeared then reappeared tackling him back and forth, unable to give him a chance to attack her properly.

"How about you and I have a little fun of our own." Purred the raven haired demon, landing on the ground, she slowly strutted over to the brunette, he stood solid.

"What the fuck is that moron waiting for?" Mumbled Paul angrily.

"Paul…." He looked behind where Reggie had begun to gain consciousness, slowly moving his head back and forth.

"Reggie…..are you ok?" he knelt down next to him.

"You two…" they looked up where Flint was soaring just above them.

His Grin was frightening, "…..Are mine."

**(Hale Manor)**

"Ahh!" groaned the Bluenette, crashing through the dirt ground which had already teared her gown; she stood back up, wiping the blood from her mouth and tearing the bottom half of her outfit.

A large black crystallized scythe was flung towards her, it had hit her back sending her body up into the air, her front had faced the sky.

A large gash had appeared across her back, spilling black and blue plasma.

Lucas had appeared just above her, ready to bring a second clear crystallized scythe down on her.

Her lips formed a tiny grin; he was left dumbfounded when her body had disappeared in a blink.

Her laughter rang through his ears, suddenly he felt a pair of legs wrap around his neck, blocking his air pathway, she did a black flip sending him flying and crashing through a stone wall.

He raced back after her, but stopped when she quickly sunk into the ground.

He slowly scanned the surroundings, "Surprise!" she yelled appearing from above, her heeled foot made contact with his face causing him to grab onto it as he fell, bringing the bluenette along with him, they turned over on one another as they continued falling.

"Like I said, Ladies go first!" he growled, firmly gripping her shoulders and pressing more force onto their fall, a large crash sounded out as they made impact with the ground, Dawn was the first to strike.

He shot back up into the air, staring in disbelief as she stood her ground, panting heavily, black and blue blood ran down her face.

"Is that all?" she taunted, suddenly a large shadow had bound her feet together, slamming her to the ground while another shadow had tied her hands together, throwing her up into the air.

"Nope, I'm just getting started." He smirked.

**(P/R/A/G)**

"Argh!" Paul flinched.

_*What the hell was that?! it felt like my body was scraped against the ground or something, what the fuck's happening…is….is it troublesome? No!*_ he flinched Again; suddenly a drop of blood ran down his forehead.

"Gah!" he cried again, this time falling to the ground.

"Paul!" Reggie got up, kneeling by his brothers side, his eyes grew in horror as a large gash appeared on the younger siblings back.

"What's happening to you?!"

"Its…its troublesome….she's injured…" he screamed out again, spitting up blood.

"Look out!" Their heads snapped back to the sound of *Klink*

Flint, being held back by a new face, there scythes had tangled.

"Who are you?!" questioned the older shinji.

"No time! Both of you need to get out of here now!" he cried out, his green emerald eyes were shielded by his falling chartuessed colored hair, he swept his bangs to the side now showing his bloody red pupils.

A second figure appeared before them, he had long tea green colored hair which was tied into a low ponytail, his light gray green eyes seemed emotionless.

"Quickly, follow me." He held his hand out to Paul who took it; both males helped him up, lending their shoulders to support his body up.

"Who are you guys?" Demanded Paul, refusing to walk.

"Allies of Ash and Gary, N Harmonia, and that up there is my cousin Drew Hayden, we're with the Harmonia and Hayden Clans."

**(Arceus's World )**

The life in the skies, a euphoric aroma swept through air as the home of Arceus and his children kept its everyday peace and quiet, the sky was always blue and not a single shade of gray was in sight, the trees contained every bit of life inside themselves, the fields were full and lively with the shade of green.

Three beautiful Angels feet had touched the plains horizon, there pure white wings had slowly faded, while there Halos had shined ever so brightly.

They looked up towards the large Golden Gate which had concealed the beautiful Palace behind; it was made of solid Platinum and Gold.

They walked through as the gates opened and made their way in as the Guards allowed them access to the inner palace.

They kept walking through the red never ending carpet, then, it finally lead them to the large Throne made of Pearls and Diamonds, the three females knelt before their superior, a gorgeous woman was seated on the throne, her long silky legs were crossed and slightly covered by the beautiful ivory gown she wore, her arms had rested on the Thrones arm rest.

The three Angels held their heads down, unable to face the older woman.

"You called us my lady?" Answered the Red headed Angel.

"Yes." Was her only respond.

"What is it that you need?" asked the short haired brunette.

"I need you to find somebody for me."

"And who would that be?" asked the long haired brunette.

"My Son and Daughter." The three angel's eyes widened as they kept facing the floor.

They hesitantly yet slowly lifted their heads up to witness the Arch Angel, she had beautiful short wavy blue hair, her waves would remind anybody of the ocean as well as her eyes which can put anyone in a soothing trance. Her face was as clear as marble; she looked as if she hadn't aged at all.

"Son and Daughter?" they whispered.

She nodded, "Correct, and I want you three to go to the distortion world."

"Then what do we do?" Asked the Short haired brunette.

"You bring them."

"Ok, so what are their names?" asked the third Angel.

"Dawn and Lucas Hale."

Their mouths slowly began dropping, "No, you don't mean."

"Yes, my precious twins, decades it has been that I decided not to show myself to them, but the time has come, and they must learn that they are not just Hales, but also Berlitz's and their Lives are in grave danger."

"My lady…..are you saying…." She was cut off.

"There cannot be any more time wasted girls, you must leave now, this search won't be easy and your time is limited, please hurry, they must be brought back here before it's too late, especially Dawn…"

"What about her?"

"Her time is coming to an End, there are evil forces in the underworld who have big plans in store for her, if the twins are not brought back here in time…..we might be looking at a war."

*GASP*

"Now go! And please girls! Don't let anything happen to the two!"

"We will try our hardest my lady." They bowed down before the bluenette before taking off.

"You took them away from me Cyrus, and now I'm taking them back, I didn't have to guts to kill you before, but I'm not afraid to do it now, even if it means losing my wings."

**Alright so sorry for making you all wait so long! I promise the next chapter will have some really good stuff, and this won't be the only battle between Dawn and Lucas this is only the beginning of a saga for the shinigamis and Arch angels, as for Paul and Dawn, yes I have big plans on the ikarishipping madness in here! And like I said there will be a lot of the anime characters appearing in here, whether they are good or bad? Muahahahah I will leave that up to your imaginations, I decided to change Johanna's hair a little because I think wavy short hair would seem better in here, and I'm pretty much sure you all know who those angels are, but don't worry there not the only angels appearing, there are more, but that's for later on, and like I said there will be character deaths, so yes I'm pretty sure some of you will be crying for the shocking twists and deaths I have in store in here, and yay! N and Drew are here! Can you guess who the next character to appear is? Whoever guesses right will get a lifetime supply of cookies! Woo! So yeah I guess that is all for now! Please review and I will try to update sooner this time! THRILLLOVER 39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO ENROLL FOR THE ARMY! (LITERALLY) **


End file.
